Most Wanted
by deeyach
Summary: 2 kelompok mobil, yaitu Blacklist yang dipimpin Kyuhyun dan Hotspeed yang dipimpin Siwon bersaing untuk menguasai jalanan Seoul. Namun banyak hal tak terduga terjadi. Bagaimana nasib Blacklist dan Hotspeed, serta KyuMin, HaeHyuk, YeWook, HanChul, KangTeuk, SiBum, dan ZhouRy?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Most Wanted | Part 1  
**

**Main Cast : ****Super Junior  
**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Action / Romance**

**Length : Part**

**Author : ****Dee (｡◕‿◕｡)**  


**Warning : OOC | Gaje**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

Pagi itu, Kyuhyun menghentikan Reventon Roadster-nya di halaman sebuah rumah. Di halaman yang cukup luas itu nampak terparkir beberapa mobil anggota Blacklist.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap deretan mobil itu, lalu dia mengernyitkan kening, "Aku tidak melihat mobil Sungmin. Dimana dia?" gumam Kyuhyun saat dia tidak menemukan McLaren F1 milik Sungmin di antara deretan mobil tersebut. Namja itu beranjak masuk. Dia langsung menuju ke teras belakang dimana terlihat anggota Blacklist tengah berkumpul, tanpa Sungmin.

"Hey Kyu!" sapa Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Di mana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu, sejak tadi aku belum melihatnya. Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan." ujar Donghae dengan tetap menghisap rokok di mulutnya.

###

"Umma, aku pergi dulu." pamit Sungmin seraya menuju keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang namja jangkung tengah bersandar di samping Ascari A10 berwarna kuning. Dia menatap Sungmin begitu juga Sungmin yang menatapnya tajam.

"Mau apa kau?" selidik Sungmin seraya menuju ke McLaren F1 silver miliknya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Siwon untuk Kyuhyun."

Mendengar kekasihnya disebut, membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau memberi perhatian pada namja itu.

"Pesan apa?"

Namja itu mendekati Sungmin, "Katakan pada pacarmu itu, Siwon menunggunya malam ini di tempat biasa. Taruhannya 1 buah pink slip dan 100.000 won. Jangan terlambat."

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, namja itu sudah melaju dengan Ascari A10-nya. Sungmin pun buru-buru menuju rumah Donghae. McLaen F1 itu pun melaju cepat.

###

Anggota Blacklist tengah berbincang-bincang ketika Sungmin datang. Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya itu

"Tidak biasanya kau datang terlambat baby?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun, "Tadi Zhoumi ke rumahku." ucap Sungmin membuat semua anggota Blacklist menatapnya.

"Mau apa dia?" selidik Donghae ingin tahu.

"Dia bilang Siwon ingin menantang Kyu lagi. Malam ini."

"Cih! Rupanya anak itu belum bisa menerima kekalahannya." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Taruhannya?", giliran Ryeowook bicara.

"1 buah pink slip dan 100.000 won." jawab Sungmin. Seluruh anggota Blacklist menatap Sungmin lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun terdiam, "Baiklah jika itu memang yang dia inginkan. Tidak masalah buatku. Aku akan melayaninya.", Kyuhyun menuang tequila ke dalam sloki dan meneguknya habis.

"Kau yakin? Ini akhir pekan Kyu. Polisi biasanya akan berpatroli lebih lama. Bagaimana jika kau tertangkap? Ingat, Aventado-rmu sudah mencapai level 4. Akan sangat berbahaya jika sampai naik ke level 5." tutur Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, "Level 4 ya? Hm, aku malah tidak memperhatikan. Tapi tidak masalah, justru akan seru jika polisi ikut ambil bagian dalam hal ini.", Kyuhyun kembali meneguk tequilanya.

"Yang aku dengar, polisi-polisi itu sudah diberi mainan baru.", Kibum buka suara. Semua mata menatapnya.

"Mainan baru? Mobil baru maksdumu? Mobil apa?", Ryeowook ingin tahu.

"Chevrolet Corvette C6." jawab Kibum. Dia berbalik menatap seluruh anggota, "Dan saudaramu, aku kemarin bertemu dengannya. Dia sempat bilang padaku untuk menyampaikan padamu supaya kau berhati-hati."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, "Heechul hyung?".

Kibum mengangguk, "Iya, bukankah dia yang paling terobsesi untuk menangkapmu.". Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Aku sudah tidak memikirkan itu. BMW M3-nya tidak akan bisa mengejar Aventador-ku."

"Sayangnya dia sudah tidak memakai itu Kyu. Ku lihat dia memakai Hennessey Venom GT. Dan kkau perlu tahu, mobil itu memiliki kecepatan maksimum 260 mph, dengan akselarasi hanya 2,5 detik untuk percepatan 0-100. Dengan mobil seperti itu, wajar jika saudaramu itu berkata kau harus hati-hati."

Kyuhyun terhenyak dengan penuturan Kibum.

"Jadi bagaimana Kyu? Apa kau masih akan menerima tantangan Siwon?" selidik Ryeowook. Kyuhyun terdiam. Matanya terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Aku tidak mau dibilang pengecut. Aku tetap akan menerima tantangannya. Aku bisa menggunakan Reventon Roadster jika memang menggunakan Aventador sudah tidak aman lagi." tutur Kyuhyun.

###

Kyuhyun memakai bajunya, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Mereka baru saja selesai melakukan aktivitas you-know-what-i-mean.

"Baby, kau yakin dengan ini? Kau bisa memakai punyaku atau Dongha supaya kau menang."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, tangannya menangkup wajah Sungmin, "Aku hargai bantuanmu baby. Tapi aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tahu kan selama ini aku tidak pernah kalah.", Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas dengan lembut.

"Bergegaslah. Aku tunggu di luar.", Kyuhyun beranjak keluar meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berpakaian. Di halaman parkir, tampak Donghae bersandar di SSC Ultimate Aero-nya, Leeteuk di dalam Koenigsegg Agera R putihnya, Ryeowook bersandar di Noble M600 biru yang terparkir di samping milik Donghae, begitu juga dengan Kibum yang sudah bersiap di dalam Pagani Zonda F-nya. Kyuhyun sendiri menuju Reventon Roadster-nya yang nampak kokoh seperti jet tempur, sementara Sungmin mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kita berangkat." titah Kyuhyun seraya masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil itu pun melaju diikuti oleh anggota Blacklist yang lain.

###

Di sebuah lokasi yang berada di pinggir kota Seoul, nampak beberapa namja tengah berkumpul. Mereka adalah Hotspeed yang diketuai oleh Siwon, beserta anggotanya yang adalah Hangeng dengan Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster-nya, kemudian Zhoumi dengan Ascari A10 kuning, Henry si bungsu dengan Ferrari Enzo merah, Shindong yang mendapat julukan Snack dengan Gumpert Apollo hitam metaliknya, 2 terakhir adalah Yesung dengan Jaguar XJ220 silver dan Eunhyuk "Shark" dengan Saleen S7 Twin Turbo birunya. Pandangan mereka teralih ketika melihat rombongan Blacklist datang. Kyuhyun mendekati ketua Hotspeed, Siwon.

"Jadi kau belum bisa menerima kekalahanmu kemarin hng?", Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam.

"Aku akui Aventador-mu itu sangat cepat. Tapi itu dulu. Aku ingin kau bertemu kesayanganku yang baru.", Siwon menepukkan tangannya. Saat itulah Eunhyuk membuka mantel mobil dan menampakkan sebuah mobil sport yang mewah.

Kyuhyun menatap mobil itu, "Jadi kau ingin mencoba mainan barumu itu dengan menantangku?"

Siwon mendekati mobilnya, "Begitulah. Tinggal kau sanggup atau tidak menghadapi Bugatti Veyron Super Sport milikku ini hng!?"

"Aku terima tantanganmu asal taruhannya adalah pink slip Bugatti-mu itu. Dan...naikkan taruhan menjadi 300.000 won. Bagaimana? Kau tahu ini akhir pekan dan patroli polisi biasanya lebih lama, tentu akan sangat beresiko bukan? Aku ingin nilai yang pantas untuk kali ini. Bagaimana? Kita deal?"

Siwon terhenyak dengan permintaan Kyuhyun. Uang bukan masalah untuknya, tapi memasukkan mobil barunya ke dalam taruhan, jika dia kalah, mau bagaimana dia nanti? Tapi dia tidak ingin disebut pengecut.

"Baik, aku terima taruhanmu. Tapi aku juga ingin kau pertaruhkan pink slip Reventon Roadster dan Aventador-mu? Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun balik terdiam. Sungmin mendekati kekasihnya itu. "Kyu, itu terlalu beresiko. Jika kau kalah, kau akan kehilangan semua mobilmu. Lebih baik kembali ke taruhan awal. Kau bisa pertaruhkan mobilku dan meminta Siwon memakai pink slip salah satu anggotanya." bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, dia tersenyum, "Percayalah padaku.". Dia lalu beralih pada Siwon, "Baik aku terima taruhanmu. Aku akan pertaruhkan 2 Lamborghini-ku itu. Dan jika aku menang, kau dan kelompokmu harus mengakuiku sebagai ketua kalian. Begitu pun dengan sebaliknya jika kau yang menang. Deal?", Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Siwon menatap uluran itu, dan menjabat tangan Kyuhyun, "Deal."

###

Zhoumi menjelaskan peraturan dan rute yang harus ditempuh Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Mereka akan melakukan sprint race 2x dengan rute yang berbeda. Peraturannya, dia yang lebih dulu sampai, dia yang menang.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan pink slip 2 Lamborghini-nya dan 300.000 won kepada Sungmin, begitu pun dengan Siwon yang menyerahkkan pink slip Bugatti Veyron-nya dan 300.000 won kepada Hangeng. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, "Doakan aku baby.", Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin singkat.

"Good luck Kyu.", Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersiap di mobil masing-masing. Deru mesin yang keras saling sahut menyahut. Zhoumi bertindak sebagai pemberi aba-aba.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon menatap fokus ke depan. Sementara teman-teman mereka menatap dengan ketegangan.

**~ TBC ~**

**Dee (｡◕‿◕｡) **

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**

Note :**  
**

- **Pink slip** adalah sejenis bukti kepemilikan kendaraan dan hanya dimiliki oleh para pembalap, diadaptasi dari game NFS-MW

- **Sprint race **adalah race dimana pembalap akan menempuh rute yang sudah ditetapkan dengan letak garis start dan finish yang berbeda, yang menang adalah siapa yang dapat sampai di garis finish lebih dulu

Kendaraan yang muncul (ganti tanda bintang dengan titik) :

**The Blacklist**

fileden*com/files/2012/7/18/3327143/The%20Blacklist*jpg

**The Hotspeed**

fileden*com/files/2012/7/18/3327143/The%20Hotspeed*jpg


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Most Wanted | Part 2  
**

**Main Cast : Super Junior**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Action / Romance**

**Length : Part**

**Author : Dee ****(｡◕‿◕｡)**  


**Warning : OOC | Gaje**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

Zhoumi bersiap di tengah-tengah mobil Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Kita mulai ketika rokokku habis." ucap Zhoumi dengan rokok yang hampir habis di mulutnya. Namja itu mengepulkan asap rokok terakhir dan mematikan batang tersebut, bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun dan Siwon melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh. Seluruh anggota Blacklist dan Hotspeed pun beranjak untuk menunggu mereka di garis finish.

Kondisi jalan malam itu sudah lengang, hanya ada 1 atau 2 mobil berkeliaran. Siwon memimpin race pertama, sesekali dia memperhatikan dari kaca spion mobil Kyuhyun yang menempel di belakang, bahkan kadang mampu sejajar dengan Bugatti-nya.

Saat tikungan tajam, Siwon berbelok terlalu lebar sehingga Kyuhyun mampu mengambil posisi pertama.

"Kau masih perlu banyak belajar Choi Siwon. Cih!" sinis Kyuhyun. Dia melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, diikuti Siwon di belakang. Mereka menyusuri jalan seperti kilat. Melewati berbagai belokan. Saat di belokan yang kesekian, Siwon menabrak bemper belakang Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu hampir kehilangan kendali. Untung saja dia cepat mengambil tindakan sehingga Siwon tidak merebut posisinya.

###

Heechul tengah menikmati malam dengan Hennessey Venom-nya ketika 2 mobil melaju dengan sangat kencang dan melewatinya.

"Reventon Roadster! Itu pasti Kyuhyun. Damn!", Heechul langsung mempercepat mobilnya untuk mengejar Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersaing ketat, saat Siwon berada di posisi depan, Kyuhyun selalu berhasil untuk melewatinya. Padahal Bugatti milik Siwon memiliki kecepatan maksimum 267 mph dengan akselarasi 2,4 detik untuk percepatan 0-60, jauh dari Reventon Roadster milik Kyuhyun yang hanya memiliki kecepatan maksimum 205 mph dengan akselarasi 3,4 detik. Tapi sepertinya Siwon belum bisa menggunakan mainannya itu dengan maksimal.

Kyuhyun melihat melalui kaca spionnya, Siwon berada dekat di belakangnya. Namun pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah mobil yang berada di samping Siwon. Mobil itu melaju dan dengan sangat cepat mampu berada sejajar dengan mobil Kyuhyun. Kaca mobil itu terbuka, Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sinis, "Halo saudara! Berniat masuk penjara malam ini?"

Kyuhyun membanting stirnya ke kanan sehingga bertabrakan dengan mobil Heechul. Setelah itu dia menginjak gas mobilnya sehingga Reventon Roadster itu meninggalkan Heechul dan Siwon. Kyuhyun lalu meraih ponselnya, dia langsung mendial nomor 1.

Sungmin yang sudah berada di garis finish, merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dia menatap layar ponsel itu, _Baby Kyu Evil calling_.

"Baby, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin. Donghae, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan Kibum menatap Sungmin.

"Kalian pergi dari sana. Polisi akan datang. Heechul sedang mengejarku. Cepat pergi!" titah Kyuhyun lewat headphone-nya.

Sungmin langsung mematikan ponselnya. Dan benar saja, suara sirine polisi mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kita pergi." suruh Sungmin kepada anggota Blacklist yang lain.

"Sial! Polisi! Kita pergi dari sini. Cepat!", Hangeng pun menyuruh anggota Hotspeed untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka semua bergegas masuk mobil masing-masing dan pergi. Beberapa polisi mengejar siapa saja dengan Chevrolet Corvette C6.

###

Hangeng mengambil ponselnya dengan tetap fokus agar tidak tertangkap polisi. Dia menghubungi Siwon.

Siwon yang memakai headphone mendengar ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo!"

"Hentikan balapan. Polisi ada dimana-mana. Mereka memakai Chevrolet Corvette C6. Mereka sedang mengejar kita." ujar Hangeng. Siwon yang berada dekat dengan Heechul dan Kyuhyun langsung membelokkan Bugatti-nya di sebuah perempatan. Kyuhyun melihat dari kaca spion, "Sialan! Siwon pasti sudah diberi tahu keberadaan polisi itu. Damn it! Aku harus bisa lolos dari Venom." gumam Kyuhyun. Namja jangkung itu melajukan mobilnya namun Hennessey Venom hitam milik Heechul mampu mengejar dan kembali sejajar dengan mobil Kyuhyun.

"Menyerah saja saudara! Kau tidak bisa lepas dariku. Aku akan membuatmu bertanggung jawab kali ini." ujar Heechul. Namja yang adalah polisi itu membanting stir ke kanan sehingga mobil Kyuhyun menabrak dinding jalan. Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga berusaha lepas dari himpitan mobil Heechul, dia pun menginjak rem sehingga mobilnya melambat dan mobil Heechul berada di depan. Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya, saat dia tahu sedang berada di jalan lurus, Kyuhyun pun menyalakan NOS sehingga meninggalkan Heechul jauh di belakang. Namja itu pun masuk ke dalam sebuah kawasan gudang tua. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di dalam gudang tersebut, di balik trailer yang teronggok tidak terpakai.

Heechul berusaha mengikuti Kyuhyun namun dia kehilangan jejak. Dia menyusuri tempat terakhir dia dan Kyuhyun tadi. Namun nihil.

"Sial! Aku kehilangan dia lagi. Awas saja nanti!", Heechul melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kawasan tersebut.

Di dalam mobil, Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, dia mendial angka 1, _calling Baby Minnie Bunny_. Tak lama terdengar jawaban.

"Halo." sapa Kyu.

"Kyu, kau dimana baby? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau dimana? Bagaimana keadaanmu dan yang lainnya?"

"Aku di basecamp bersama Donghae dan Leeteuk."

"Lalu Ryeowook dan Kibum?"

"Kibum di rumahnya. Ryeowook, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya dari tadi. Kau dimana Kyu?"

"Aku...aku ada di kawasan tua. Di dalam gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai.", Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya dari dalam mobil.

"Apa Heechul masih mengejarmu?"

"Aku rasa tidak. Ya sudah. Aku ke basecamp sekarang. Aku akan coba menghubungi Ryeowook. Love you baby."

"Love you more baby. Hati-hati.", Sungmin mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Dia melihat dashboard mobil yang sudah menunjuk jam 01:45, Kyuhyun pun melajukan mobilnya dengan agak pelan. Melewati jalan-jalan kecil untuk sampai di rumah Donghae.

###

Ryeowook terduduk di sofa. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Seorang namja mendekatinya dan menyodorkan sekaleng soda, "Minumlah.". Ryeowook menatap namja itu. "Aku tidak berniat meracunimu. Lagipula kau lihat sendiri tutupnya belum aku buka. Minumlah." tawar namja itu.

Akhirnya Ryeowook menerima minuman itu. Dia pun membuka tutup kaleng dan meneguknya, "Untuk apa kau menolongku?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian.

"Hey, geng kita memang rival. Tapi aku tidak sejahat yang kau pikirkan dengan membiarkan kau tertangkap polisi bodoh itu. Aku masih punya hati.", namja itu berujar lalu meneguk minumannya.

"Apa maumu sekarang?" selidik Ryeowook.

Namja itu menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

"Jika begitu antar aku ke basecamp-ku sekarang.", Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tenanglah. Aku pasti akan mengantarmu nanti. Lagi pula, ini sudah hampir pagi. Kau istirahat saja dulu. Pagi nanti ku antar kau ke basecamp-mu."

"Lebih baik aku tetap terjaga."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mau istirahat. Jika kau mau tidur, kau bisa pakai kamar itu. Jangan tidur di sini, nanti kau kedinginan", tunjuk namja itu pada sebuah kamar, "Selamat pagi." pamitnya seraya masuk ke dalam kamar. Ryeowook menatap namja itu. Dia meminum sodanya, pikirannya berkutat pada nasib mobilnya yang kini berada di tangan polisi.

###

Kyuhyun terjaga, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya, Sementara Sungmin terlelap di sampingnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada Heechul. Namja itu sangat terobsesi untuk menjebloskan Kyuhyun ke penjara. Kyuhyun merupakan most wanted racer dalam daftar kepolisian Seoul, disusul Siwon. Karena kepiawaiannya dalam melajukan si roda empat dan dia selalu meninggalkan kerusakan di berbagai tempat ketika beraksi, secara otomatis membuat kerugian yang besar bagi publik dan negara. Kyuhyun dan Blacklist, tidak akan pernah membiarkan jalanan Seoul tenang. Mereka pasti akan membuat ulah, begitu juga dengan Hotspeed.

Selain alasan itu, Heechul juga memiliki alasan pribadi mengapa dia ingin membawa saudara sepupunya itu ke penjara. Karena Kyuhyun-lah, Heechul kehilangan adik satu-satunya, Jinnie. 3 tahun lalu, Kyuhyun dan Jinnie bersama ikut dalam suatu balapan, namun rem mobil Kyuhyun blong, sehingga mobil tersebut lepas kendali hingga terpental jauh dan menabrak sebuah truk. Kyuhyun berhasil selamat dari kecelakaan itu, namun Jinnie meninggal setelah mengalami koma selama 2 minggu. Sejak itu, Heechul selalu mengejar Kyuhyun dan berkeinginan menjebloskannya ke penjara.

Sungmin menggeliat, dia membuka mata dan mendapati Kyuhyun masih terjaga.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya itu, "Aku tidak mengantuk."

"Kau bohong baby. Apa yang kau pikirkan hng? Katakan padaku.", Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terdiam, "Heechul. Aku bisa melihat dari wajahnya kalau dia sangat ingin aku dipenjara. Dia masih menuntutku bertanggung jawab atas kematian Jinnie."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan menangkup wajahnya, "Sudahlah. Kau tahu itu kecelakaan. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Kau tidak merencanakannya kan? Jangan memikirkan soal itu lagi. Heechul begitu karena dia tidak tahu. Dia pasti akan memaafkanmu." tutur Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum.

"Nah sekarang kau tidur ya?". Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau tidur."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran, "Kau mau begadang?". Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. "Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin kembali.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyum evil-nya, "Aku mau dirimu baby.", Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin, awalnya pelan dan berangsur menjadi lumatan yang panas. Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin, tangannya meraba tubuh mulus itu sekali lagi. Ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke leher Sungmin, dia menjilat leher itu meninggalkan jejak basah dan merah di sana. Mulut itu pun berpindah ke telinga Sungmin, lidah basah itu menjilat seluruh sela telinga Sungmin membuat Sungmin merasa kenikmatan namun juga geli bersamaan.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin, menghisap, menjelajah rongga mulut Sungmin, lalu turun kebawah, menjilati setiap bagian tubuh Sungmin, meninggalkan bekas di sana. Batang penis keduanya pun mengeras dan saling bergesekan. Sungmin membasahi tangannya dengan ludah dan mulai bermain dengan batang berikut testis Kyuhyun. Permainan panas itu berlanjut ke level selanjutnya.

###

Seorang namja terbangun, dia melihat jam yang menunjuk hampir angka 5. Dia pun beranjak. Namja itu terdiam ketika melihat sosok yang tengah terduduk di sofa rumahnya.

Dia lalu kembali masuk ke kamar dan keluar dengan membawa selimut. Namja itu pun menyelimuti sosok yang tertidur, matanya menatap sosok itu dan tersenyum seraya membelai rambutnya. Dia lalu beranjak.

###

Sinar matahari mengerjap masuk melalui celah jendela. Sungmin membuka matanya pelan, mencoba menerima cahaya yang menusuk mata. Dia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun memeluknya. Dia berbalik pelan, dan mengecup namja itu. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dan beranjak bangun. Dia menuju ke kamar mandi. Selepas itu, Sungmin langsung keluar kamar. Di dapur, tampak Leeteuk tengah membuat sarapan. "Pagi." sapa Sungmin seraya mengambil air putih. Leeteuk tersenyum, "Pagi."

Sungmin duduk di meja makan, "Ada kabar dari Ryeowook?"

Leeteuk menggeleng, "Masih tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku tanya ke rumahnya, mereka bilang Ryeowook tidak pulang, malah mereka bertanya balik padaku."

"Apa mungkin Ryeowook tertangkap?" duga Sungmin. Leeteuk menatap Sungmin, "Aku akan menghubungi temanku di kantor polisi. Apa Kyuhyun masih tidur?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Aku pikir dia sedikit tertekan setelah kejadian tadi malam. Dia bertemu dengan Heechul.". Leeteuk terdiam.

"Pagi pagi!" sapa Donghae saat memasuki ruang makan. Dia menyalakan rokoknya dan duduk di dekat Sungmin.

"Kau ini. Baru bangun sudah merokok. Dasar!" gerutu Sungmin. Donghae tertawa, namun tawanya berhenti ketika melihat leher Sungmin.

"Aku rasa kau punya malam yang hebat dengan Kyu. Ku lihat hasil pekerjaannya sangat bagus. Hahahahaha!" ledek Donghae dengan menunjuk leher Sungmin. Leeteuk pun tersenyum.

Sungmin beranjak menuju kaca wastafel, dia melihat ke cermin. Dan benar saja, bercak merah pekat tertinggal di lehernya, agak di belakang. Sementara itu Donghae masih tertawa dan Leeteuk menikmati sarapannya dengan senyum.

"Diam kau ikan bodoh!", Kyuhyun datang dan melempar Donghae dengan jaket. Dengan sigap Donghae menangkapnya, "Aku kan memujimu pekerjaanmu." protes Donghae dengan masih menghisap rokok. Kyuhyun mengambil jaket di tangan Donghae, "Kau membuat Sungmin malu.", Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan memberikan jaket, dia mengecup bibir Sungmin lalu duduk di meja makan.

"Sudah ada kabar dari Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Belum, tapi aku nanti akan cari tahu. Semoga saja dia tidak tertangkap. Aku akan mencari tahu lewat teman polisiku." jawab Leeteuk.

"Kau mau pergi Kyu?", Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah rapi. Namja itu mengangguk, "Aku mau mengambil Aventador-ku."

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Aku juga mau pulang. Umma pasti mengkhawatirkanku." tutur Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sungmin. Mereka pun menikmati sarapan.

###

Ryeowook membuka matanya. Dia merasakan hangat dan sesuatu menyelimutinya. Matanya menatap selimut yang tengah membalutnya.

"Sudah ku katakan kalau kau mau tidur, tidurlah di kamar. Untung aku bangun lebih awal jadi masih bisa menyelimutimu. Jika tidak kau bisa kedinginan." tutur namja itu seraya membawa sepiring roti dan segelas susu ke hadapan Ryeowook, "Makanlah. Setelah itu bersiaplah, aku akan mengantarmu." lanjut namja itu seraya meninggalkan Ryeowook yang menatapnya.

Ryeowook beranjak keluar rumah itu. Di halaman, namja itu tengah bermain dengan anjingnya. Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya saat melihat kedatangan Ryeowook.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya namja itu seraya menuju mobilnya. Ryeowook menatapnya dan mengangguk.

"Jadi ku antar ke basecamp-mu?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Ryeowook masuk ke dalam mobil, "Iya, antar saja aku ke sana."

"Baiklah.", mesin mobil menyala dan melaju meninggalkan rumah itu.

###

Heechul tengah terdiam ketika pintu kantornya terbuka. Kangin beranjak masuk.

"Melihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau gagal menangkapnya tadi malam." duga Kangin.

"Diam kau! Aku pasti akan menangkapnya. Dan aku sendiri yang akan memasukkannya ke penjara."

"Dari dulu kau berkata begitu. Oh ya, kita berhasil menangkap salah satu mobil anggotanya. Ini berkasnya.", Kangin menyerahkan sebuah berkas kepada Heechul. Namja itu mulai membaca berkas tersebut.

"Kim Ryeowook aka Scream. Noble M600 ya? Heat levelnya masih level 2."

Kangin mengangguk, "Tapi sayangnya dia berhasil kabur, kalau tidak salah dengan salah satu anggota Hotspeed.". Heechul menatap Kangin, "Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Yesung."

"Pria bermata sipit dengan Jaguar silver itu?". Kangin mengangguk.

"Hm, baru kali ini aku melihat Blacklist dan Hotspeed bekerja sama seperti itu." ujar Heechul.

###

Donghae, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin tengah bersiap pergi ketika sebuah Jaguar memasuki halaman rumah Donghae. Keempat pasang mata itu tertuju pada Jaguar tersebut. Mereka tahu persis mobil siapa itu.

Mereka memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika pintu mobil terbuka. Ryeowook pun tersenyum dan mendekati mereka, membuat keempat sahabatnya terperangah. Sementara si pemilik mobil tersebut juga mendekati Donghae dan yang lainnya.

**~ TBC ~**

**Dee (｡◕‿◕｡) **

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**

Note :

- **Race sprint** adalah race dimana pembalap akan menempuh rute yang sudah ditetapkan, yang menang adalah siapa yang dapat sampai di garis finish lebih dulu

Kendaraan yang muncul (ganti tanda bintang dengan titik) :

**The Cops  
**

fileden*com/files/2012/7/18/3327143/The%20Cops*jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Most Wanted | Part 3  
**

**Main Cast : ****Super Junior**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Action / Romance**

**Length : Part**

**Author : ****Dee (｡◕‿◕｡)**  


**Warning : OOC | Gaje**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

"Bukankah itu Yesung anggota Hotspeed?", Leeteuk memastikan dan dijawab oleh anggukan Sungmin.

"Ryeowook, dimana mobilmu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa dengan...?", kalimat Sungmin terhenti dan menatap namja pemilik Jaguar tersebut.

"Mobilku tertangkap polisi malam itu dan dia...dia menolongku. Dia membawaku ke rumahnya. Maka dari itu sekarang aku bersamanya." tutur Ryeowook. Keempat pasang mata itu tertuju pada namja yang dimaksud Ryeowook.

"Kalian tidak perlu sampai menatapku begitu kan? Aku hanya menolong teman kalian saja. Aku tidak melukainya. Kenapa kalian menatapku seolah aku melakukan hal buruk hng!?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sudi mengatakan ini, tapi terima kasih kau sudah menolong Ryeowook. Lalu untuk apa kau masih di sini!?" ketus Donghae.

"Hey, santai! Baik aku pergi. Urusanku juga sudah selesai. Ryeowook, aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya teman-temanmu tidak berkenan dengan kehadiranku. Bye." pamit Yesung, sekilas dia melihat Ryeowook sebelum pergi dengan Jaguar-nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin. Ryeowook tersenyum, "Aku baik, tapi aku memikirkan nasib mobilku."

Leeteuk menepuk pundak Ryeowook, "Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu. Kebetulan aku punya banyak teman polisi. Semoga mereka bisa membantu mengembalikan mobilmu.". Ucapan Leeteuk membuat Ryeowook tersenyum, "Terima kasih Leeteuk."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Em Kyu, kau...".

"Iya, aku mengerti. Aku bisa pulang dengan Leeteuk atau Donghae. Kau antar saja Ryeowook pulang. Sepertinya dia lelah.", Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin.

Namja chubby itu tersenyum, "Baiklah. Nanti aku hubungi.", Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, "Ayo Ryeowook." ajak Sungmin. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan rumah Donghae.

"Kau ku antar saja Kyu. Kita searah." tawar Leeteuk. Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk pun pergi, tidak ketinggalan Donghae si pemilik rumah yang juga beranjak pergi.

###

Leeteuk menghentikan Koenigsegg Agera R miliknya di sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis. Dia memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi. Setelah memastikan roda mobilnya telah terkunci dengan aman, Leeteuk memencet sebuah tombol yang tersembunyi di dalam rak. Dan Koenigsegg Agera R itu pun terbalik berganti dengan Porsche Carrera GT berwarna hitam metalik. Namja itu tersenyum, dia lalu meninggalkan rumah dengan Porsche Carrera GT tersebut.

Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah rumah di pusat kota. Leeteuk mengambil barang belanja yang dibelinya sebelum ke rumah itu. Leeteuk menengok ke garasi mobil yang tampak kosong, "Hm, sepertinya tidak di rumah." gumamnya. Leeteuk mengambil kunci rumah dari sakunya dan beranjak masuk. Kondisi rumah terlihat cukup berantakan, "Berantakan sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia hidup seperti ini? Dasar!", Leeteuk meletakkan barang belanjanya dan mulai membereskan rumah tersebut.

###

SSC Ultimate Aero putih itu melesat dan membelah jalan raya yang cukup padat. Dan berhenti di sebuah kafe di pusat kota. Donghae masih memakai kacamatanya saat memasuki kafe itu sembari menyalakan sebatang rokok. Matanya tampak mengabsen tiap sudut kafe. Seorang pegawai mendekati Donghae, "Maaf tuan. Anda tidak boleh mero...". Belum sempat pegawai itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Donghae langsung melangkah masuk menuju satu meja yang berada di sudut kafe. Seorang namja berkacamata tampak tengah serius membaca buku.

"Serius sekali kau." ucap Donghae dengan rokok di mulutnya seraya duduk di samping namja itu. Namja itu melihat ke arah Donghae dan dengan sigap mengambil batang rokok itu dan mematikannya, "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, dilarang merokok di kafeku. Kau ini benar-benar pecandu!"

"Ayolah Kibum! Kau tahu aku tidak bisa lepas dari rokok." protes Donghae. Dia pun hendak menyalakan sebatang rokok lagi namun Kibum merebutnya.

"Hey!" komplain Donghae.

"No smoking! Kalau mulutmu gatal, ganti dengan ini.", Kibum mengeluarkan sekotak permen karet. Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, "Ah kau ini. Merusak kenikmatan orang saja." gerutunya. Namun Kibum mengacuhkannya. Donghae pun mengamati kafe tersebut. Kafe dengan konsep natural minimalis itu sangat nyaman. Di tengah kafe dibuat terbuka dengan atap dedaunan. Area kafe dibagi menjadi dua, yang berada di depan adalah area untuk pengunjung yang hanya ingin mampir makan atau nongkrong dan area selanjutnya adalah private area.

"Ada kabar dari Ryeowook?", Kibum menutup bukunya dan menatap Donghae.

"Tadi pagi dia kembali diantar Yesung." jawab Donghae.

"Yesung Hotspeed!?", Kibum tidak percaya. Donghae mengangguk, "Ryeowook bilang Yesung menolongnya saat dia terjebak malam itu. Yah meski sekarang mobilnya ditahan polisi."

"Setidaknya kita tahu ada anggota Hotspeed yang baik." komentar Kibum.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Aku benci dengan mereka."

###

Leeteuk tengah sibuk di dapur ketika seseorang memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu chagi.", sebuah suara merayap di telinga Leeteuk dengan sebuah ciuman di leher. Leeteuk memutar tubuhnya, "Aku pun merindukanmu chagi.", Leeteuk mencium sosok yang memeluknya itu.

"Kau mandilah. Aku akan siapkan makan malam." tutur Leeteuk. Sosok itu pun mencium Leeteuk dan beranjak.

###

Seorang yeoja kecil tengah berdiri di halte bus yang ada di depan sebuah studio seni. Eunhyuk keluar dari studio itu dengan menenteng tas, dia menuju mobilnya. Namun pandangannya tertuju pada yeoja kecil yang berada di halte bus itu. Eunhyuk meletakkan tasnya dan menuju halte.

"Dongsun." sapa Eunhyuk pada yeoja kecil itu. Yeoja kecil bernama Dongsun itu menoleh, "Oppa."

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk. Dongsun menggeleng, "Aku menunggu bus oppa." jawabnya polos.

Eunhyuk merunduk untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dan Dongsun, "Apa tidak ada yang menjemputmu?"

Dongsun menggeleng. "Orang tuamu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Mereka sudah bercerai dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing." jawab Dongsun lirih. Eunhyuk terdiam, dia membelai rambut lurus Dongsun.

"Lalu kau tinggal dengan siapa di rumah?"

Dongsung terdiam sejenak, "Kakakku." jawabnya kemudian.

"Jika ada kakakmu, kenapa tidak minta dijemput kakakmu hng?" tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati dengan tetap membelai rambut Dongsun.

"Dia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri juga teman-temannya. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusku." jawab Dongsun. Yeoja kecil itu menundukkan wajahnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Jika memang kakakmu tidak mengurusmu, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Kau boleh menganggapku kakak. Lagipula aku tidak punya adik. Bagaimana? Kau mau?". Dongsun menatap Eunhyuk tidak percaya, "Kau serius oppa?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Iya, mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjemput dan mengantarmu, adik kecil!", Eunhyuk mencubit hidung Dongsun pelan. Yeoja kecil itu tersenyum senang.

"Ayo kita pulang.", Eunhyuk menarik tangan Dongsung. Yeoja kecil yang hanya setinggi pinggang Eunhyuk itu menurut.

###

Leeteuk tengah menata makan malam saat sosok yang tadi memeluknya muncul di ruang makan.

"Bau masakanmu sampai ke kamar mandi chagi. Membuatku sangat lapar." tutur sosok itu seraya duduk di kursi. Leeteuk tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia pun melayani kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak ikut makan?" tanya sosok itu. Leeteuk menggeleng, "Tidak Kangin, aku tadi sudah makan sebelum kau pulang."

Sosok bernama Kangin itu makan dengan lahap. Tak lama, hidangan di meja makan itu pun sudah hampir habis. Leeteuk pun membereskan semuanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Itali?" tanya Kangin. Leeteuk terhenyak, "Baik, tidak ada masalah. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa ada kasus yang sedang kau tangani?"

"Aku membantu Heechul mengejar gerombolan Blacklist dan Hotspeed." jawab Kangin.

Leeteuk kembali terhenyak, "Oh ya? Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Kemarin kami melakukan pengejaran waktu mereka sedang melakukan balapan. Tapi kami gagal, kami hanya bisa menahan salah satu mobil Blacklist."

Leeteuk kembali duduk di meja makan dan menghidangkan dua gelas orange jus, "Benarkah? Mobil siapa?"

"Kim Ryeowook alias Scream." jawab Kangin seraya meneguk orange jus, "Kau tahu, dulu aku berpikir anggota Blacklist itu hanya 5 orang, tapi ternyata pengejaran tadi malam menunjukkan 1 orang lagi dalam Blacklist."

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?" selidik Leeteuk.

"Identitas pastinya aku belum tahu, tapi dari informasi yang aku dapat, dia memakai nick Mask dan menaiki Koenigsegg Agera R warna putih. Aku sangat penasaran dengannya."

Mendengar penuturan Kangin, Leeteuk terhenyak. Sepertinya dia sekarang harus hati-hati. Jika tidak ingin kekasihnya, Kangin yang polisi itu, tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia menatap orange jus dalam genggamannya dan terdiam.

Kangin memperhatikannya, "Chagi, kau kenapa?". Leeteuk tersentak dan menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa."

Namja bertubuh tegap itu tersenyum, mereka berdua kembali berbincang.

###

Eunhyuk menghentikan laju Saleen S7 Twin Turbo biru miliknya di depan sebuah rumah yang luas. Eunhyuk dan Dongsun keluar dari mobil. Namja itu memperhatikan rumah tersebut, "Kau tinggal di rumah sebesar ini dengan kakakmu saja Dongsun?" tanya Eunhyuk. Dongsun mengangguk, "Sebenarnya ada beberapa pelayan. Temannya kakakku juga kadang menginap di sini."

"Oh begitu. Apa kakakmu ada di rumah?"

Dongsun sedikit melihat ke halaman, "Sepertinya tidak. Dia biasanya baru pulang larut. Oppa, terima kasih ya sudah mengantarku.", Dongsun membungkukkan badannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Dongsun, "Iya. Ya sudah, aku pamit ya. Besok aku jemput. Kita berangkat ke studio bersama.", Eunhyuk pun melaju meninggalkan Dongsun.

**~ TBC ~**

**Dee (｡◕‿◕｡) **

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**

Kendaraan yang muncul (ganti tanda bintang dengan titik) :

**Leeteuk - Porsche Carrera GT**

fileden*com/files/2012/7/18/3327143/Leeteuk%20-%20Porsche%20Carrera%20GT


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Most Wanted | Part 4  
**

**Main Cast : ****Super Junior  
**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Action / Romance**

**Length : Part**

**Author : ****Dee (｡◕‿◕｡)**  


**Warning : OOC | Gaje**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

Dongsun beranjak ke rumah tersebut. Rumah itu terlihat sepi, hanya terdengar suara air mancur dari taman yang mengiringi langkah Dongsun.

Kedatangannya di sambut oleh beberapa pelayan. Selepas makan malam, Dongsun langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

Malam sudah semakin larut ketika Donghae dan Kibum keluar dari club. Donghae tampak merangkul 2 orang yeoja berpakaian minim dan sexy di kanan kirinya.

"Kau mau kemana Kibum?" tanya Donghae pada Kibum yang hendak masuk ke mobilnya.

"Pulang."

Donghae menyalakan rokoknya, "Kau tidak mau ikut pulang denganku? Kau tidak ingin ditemani salah 1 dari mereka hng!?" tanyanya dengan rokok di mulut dan mata melirik 2 yeoja di samping kanan kirinya. Kibum menatap namja itu, "Tidak. Untukmu saja semua. Aku lelah. Besok aku ke rumahmu."

Donghae menuju mobilnya, "Baik kalau begitu."

Keduanya pun berpisah dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Kibum pulang sendiri, sementara Donghae ditemani 2 yeoja sexy itu.

###

Sungmin sedang duduk bersama Kyuhyun di beranda rumah Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menerawang langit gelap tak berbintang.

"Kau masih memikirkan soal Heechul hyung?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak dan terdiam.

"Aku akan menemuinya." ucap Kyuhyun kemudian. Sungmin terhenyak dan beranjak, "Tapi Kyu, kau bisa tertangkap. Aku rasa kita bisa cari cara lain untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini ke Heechul hyung tanpa kau harus menemuinya kan?", nada Sungmin terdengar khawatir.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, dia mendekati Sungmin dan menangkup wajah chubby itu, "Ini adalah cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikannya, aku harus menemuinya baby. Aku tidak mau terus jadi pengecut dan menghindar dari masalah ini. Meski bukan kematian Jinnie itu murni kecelakaan, tapi itu juga tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri itu."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Heechul hyung menangkapmu?", mata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Namja itu tersenyum, "Dia tidak akan menangkapku. Percayalah.", Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin lembut. Ciuman untuk menenangkan Sungmin, tanpa nafsu, tapi penuh dengan cinta.

###

Donghae tersentak dan membuka mata ketika dia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan keras oleh seseorang. Dia menatap 2 yeoja di samping kanan kirinya yang masih terlelap dan hanya tertutupi selimut. Ketukan pintu itu semakin keras. Membuat Donghae mau tidak mau beranjak. Dia memakai jubah tidur untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Dia membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Kyuhyun di depan kamarnya.

"Ada apa Kyu? Pagi sekali kau datang." tanya Donghae malas. Dia masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Kyuhyun mengintip ke dalam kamar Donghae, dia melihat 2 yeoja yang menemani Donghae semalam masih terlelap, "Dasar kau maniak! Bersiaplah. Ada yang mau ku bicarakan." titah Kyu yang langsung beranjak pergi menuju ruang makan.

"Sudah kau bangunkan?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia lalu duduk di samping Sungmin. Dongsun yang baru turun dari lantai 2 sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Kibum di ruang makan.

"Hai Dongsun." sapa Sungmin seraya mendekati yeoja kecil itu. Dongsun tersenyum ketika Sungmin mendekatinya. Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya menatap. Dongsun memang dekat dengan Sungmin dan Sungmin pun sudah menganggap Dongsun adiknya.

"Kau mau sarapan ya?" tanya Sungmin. Dongsun mengangguk kecil. "Kita buat bersama ya? Bagaimana?" tawar Sungmin.

Dongsun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sungmin pun menggandeng yeoja kecil itu menuju dapur. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya mengamati, "Sepertinya Sungmin bisa jadi ibu yang baik." celetuk Kibum. Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ya, dia bisa jadi ibu yang baik, jika Tuhan mengijinkan laki-laki sepertinya hamil.", Kyuhyun mengamati kekasihnya yang tengah membuat sarapan bersama Dongsun dengan tersenyum.

###

Ryeowook tengah menikmati sarapan pagi ketika diberitahu pelayan bahwa ada yang mencarinya. Namja kurus itu beranjak dari meja makan dan keluar rumah.

Dia terkejut ketika mendapati mobilnya, Noble M600 terparkir di luar gerbang. Dan yang membuat Ryeowook lebih terkejut adalah sosok yang tengah bersandar pada mobilnya.

"Kau. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan mobilku?" tanya Ryeowook seraya mendekat ke mobilnya.

"Tidak penting untukmu tahu bagaimana aku mendapatkan mobilmu. Yang penting kan sekarang mobilmu kembali." tutur sosok itu.

Ryeowook menatap sosok itu, lekat dan sedikit curiga. "Yesung, kenapa kau baik padaku? Kemarin kau menolongku dan sekarang kau mengantarkan mobilku. Kenapa?"

"Kau curiga kepadaku?" tanya sosok yang tak lain adalah Yesung.

"Aku tidak curiga kepadamu, hanya saja aku heran, kenapa kau baik padaku? Padahal kan..."

"Padahal kelompok kita rival. Bukankah sudah ku bilang, meskipun kita rival, tapi apa salah jika aku menolongmu? Aku tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Jadi berhentilah curiga padaku." ucap Yesung. Ryeowook terdiam.

"Lagipula kau ini bukannya berterima kasih malah mencurigaiku. Ck, jaman sekarang susah sekali ya mengucapkan terima kasih." sindir Yesung seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ryeowook tersentak. Benar saja, sejak Yesung menolong dan mengantarnya, dia sama sekali belum mengucap terima kasih. Hari ini, Yesung mengantar mobilnya, dia pun tidak berucap terima kasih tapi malah mencurigainya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Ryeowook lirih. Yesung tersenyum kecil menatap namja di depannya, "Apa kau bilang?"

Ryeowook menghela nafas, "Terima kasih Yesung." ucap Ryeowook dengan suara agak keras.

Yesung tersenyum lebar, "Kembali kasih.", Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook tersentak dan sedikit memundurkan badannya. Semburat merah terpancar di pipi Ryeowook. Ryeowook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, sementara Yesung terkekeh melihat tingkat Ryeowook.

"Ini kuncimu. Jangan sampai tertangkap lagi.", Yesung menggapai tangan Ryeowook dan menyerahkan kunci mobil. Namja kurus itu tersentak. Mata itu menatap telapak tangannya yang baru saja disentuh Yesung. Hangat. Sentuhan singkat itu meninggalkan kesan hangat di tangan Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. See ya." pamit Yesung dengan tersenyum. Ryeowook terdiam menatap kepergian Jaguar silver tersebut.

###

Leeteuk tengah menikmati sarapan pagi bersama Kangin ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dia menatap layar ponselnya, tertera _Kyuhyun calling_.

Leeteuk menatap Kangin, lalu beranjak agak menjauh dari namja itu. Kangin melirik Leeteuk, namun kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Leeteuk kembali duduk di meja makan.

"Siapa?" tanya Kangin ingin tahu. Leeteuk tersenyum, "Klienku. Dia ingin bertemu denganku. Chagi, aku duluan ya. Nanti aku hubungi.", pamit Leeteuk dengan mengecup bibir Kangin. Dia pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kangin yang menatapnya heran.

Leeteuk langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Donghae. Tampak Aventador Kyuhyun, McLaren F1 Sungmin serta Pagani Zonda F Kibum terparkir di halaman. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Leeteuk beranjak masuk ke dalam ketika sebuah mobil memasuki halaman rumah Donghae. Noble M600 biru itu berhenti di samping Porsche Carrera GT hitam metalik milik Leeteuk. Namja itu menatap mobil tersebut, memperhatikan sosok yang keluar dari dalam. Ryeowook tersenyum menatap Leeteuk, sementara Leeteuk menatapnya heran. Namja kurus itu mendekat.

"Bukankah mobilmu ditahan polisi?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Memang, tapi pagi ini ada yang mengantarnya." jawab Ryeowook.

"Siapa? Yang pasti bukan polisi itu kan yang mengantarnya?"

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Ya jelas bukanlah. Polisi tidak akan mengembalikan mobilku begitu saja.". Leeteuk menatap Ryeowook penuh tanya, "Lantas siapa?" selidik Leeteuk.

"Kau penasaran sekali. Nanti aku beritahu. Ayo kita masuk. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu.", Ryeowook pun menyeret Leeteuk masuk.

###

Heechul baru datang ketika seorang berseragam mendekatinya dan menyerahkan beberapa berkas. Dia langsung menuju ke kantornya. Tangannya membuka-buka berkas tersebut. Berkas itu berisi file-file Blacklist dan Hotspeed. Heechul mengamati berkas-berkas tersebut.

"Ada perkembangan?" tanya Kangin begitu memasuki kantor Heechul. Heechul menatap sekutunya itu.

"Tidak ada perkembangan berarti. Mereka belum beraksi lagi."

Kangin melihat berkas-berkas tersebut. Matanya mengamati tiap baris di berkas tersebut.

"Ini...", Kangin menatap Heechul seolah memastikan. Heechul memperhatikan berkas yang dipegang Kangin, "Itu urutan most wanted racer. Kenapa?"

Berkas itu menunjukkan urutan most wanted racer buruan kepolisian Seoul, list tersebut dibuat berdasar atas level pengejaran mereka. List tersebut adalah:

1. Kyuhyun Blacklist a.k.a Daemon - Lamborghini Aventador - Level 4

2. Siwon Hotspeed - Bugatti Veyron Super Sport - Level 4

3. Donghae Blacklist a.k.a Rapid - SSC Ultimate Aero - Level 4

4. Sungmin Blacklist a.k.a Fury - McLaren F1 - Level 3

5. Unknown a.k.a Mask with Koenigsegg Agera R - Level 3

6. Eunhyuk Hotspeed a.k.a Shark - Saleen S7 Twin Turbo - Level 3

7. Hangeng Hotspeed - Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster - Level 3

8. Zhoumi Hotspeed a.k.a Jack - Ascari A10 - Level 2

9. Kibum Blacklist a.k.a Ice - Pagani Zonda F - Level 2

10. Henry Hotspeed - Ferrari Enzo - Level 2

11. Yesung Hotspeed - Jaguar XJ220 - Level 2

12. Shindong Hotspeed a.k.a Snack - Gumpert Apollo - Level 2

13. Wookie Blacklist a.k.a Scream - Noble M600 - Level 2

"Apa identitas Mask belum diketahui?" selidik Kangin. Heechul menggeleng, "Tapi aku sudah menyuruh informan untuk menyelidiki hal itu. Kenapa memang?"

Kangin mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, aku sangat penasaran dengan si Mask ini." jawab Kangin dengan tetap menatap berkas tersebut.

Tok tok!

Suara pintu kantor Heechul diketuk oleh seorang petugas berseragam. "Masuk." suruh Heechul.

"Lapor pak. Mobil anggota Blacklist yang kita tahan kemarin sudah ditebus." tutur petugas itu, Heechul terkejut, "Apa!? Siapa yang menebus mobil itu?". Kangin pun turut terkejut.

"Ini berkasnya pak.", petugas itu menyodorkan sebuah berkas kepada Heechul yang langsung diraih oleh Heechul, "Namanya Kim Jongwoon. Dia adalah putra kepala jaksa Kim." jelas petugas itu.

"Kepala jaksa pengadilan agung?", Heechul memastikan. Petugas itu mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih." ucap Heechul. Petugas itu pun beranjak keluar. Sementara Heechul nampak mempelajari berkas di tangannya.

"Sial! Padahal aku ingin memakai mobil itu untuk memancing Blacklist keluar. Brengsek!", Heechul menghempaskan berkas tersebut ke meja. Dia nampak berpikir keras. "Tingkatkan patroli. Lakukan lebih awal dan tambah personil jika perlu. Aku tidak mau mereka lepas. Kita harus siaga penuh untuk bisa menangkap mereka semua. Jangan sampai mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk beraksi." titah Heechul. Kangin mengangguk, "Baik.", dia lalu beranjak.

###

"Kau ingin bicara apa Kyu?" tanya Donghae. Dia melirik ke arah dapur, terlihat Sungmin dan Dongsun tengah membuat sarapan bersama.

"Maaf kami terlambat." ucap Leeteuk yang datang bersama Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku ingin kalian membantuku." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kibum, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan Donghae menatap Kyuhyun. "Membantu apa Kyu?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Aku ingin meluruskan masalahku dan Heechul hyung. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemuinya di kantor polisi, maka dari itu aku butuh bantuan kalian. Aku punya rencana." tutur Kyuhyun.

Keempat sahabatnya saling memandang, "Apa rencanamu?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun pun mulai memberitahukan rencananya. Sungmin tidak turut serta karena dia sudah diberitahu lebih dulu oleh Kyuhyun.

Selepas Kyuhyun memberitahu rencananya, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Kibum terdiam. Mereka saling memandang dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin rencana ini aman?" selidik Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kalau pun terjadi sesuatu, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Jadi, apa kalian bersamaku?", Kyuhyun mencoba memastikan.

Keempat sahabat itu pun saling pandang. "Best friend forever bukan? Pastinya kami akan membantumu." ucap Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Thanks. Kalian memang bisa ku andalkan.", namja itu menatap sahabatnya lalu beralih ke Sungmin yang tengah memperhatikannya lekat. Terpancar kekhawatiran di mata itu, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya bersama Dongsun.

###

Langit telah beranjak gelap. Leeteuk, Kibum, Donghae, dan Ryeowook tengah bermain poker di ruang makan. Sementara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah melakukan "aktivitas rutin" di kamar. Dongsun sedang melangkah keluar ketika Donghae memanggilnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Donghae. Leeteuk, Kibum, dan Ryeowook memperhatikan 2 bersaudara itu. Dongsun membalikkan tubuhnya, "Aku mau berangkat belajar menari."

Donghae menatap adiknya, "Dengan siapa kau berangkat?" selidik Donghae.

"Pelatihku yang menjemputku." jawab Dongsun lirih. Setelah itu, Donghae tidak merespon lagi.

Saat itu, suara mobil berhenti terdengar di depan rumah Donghae.

"Aku pergi dulu oppa." pamit Dongsun.

Eunhyuk keluar dari mobilnya, dia mengamati rumah tersebut. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat seorang yeoja kecil berlari ke arahnya, namun senyumnya menghilang ketika melihat mobil-mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah tersebut.

"_Itu kan mobil Blacklist._" batin Eunhyuk.

"Oppa, ayo berangkat." ajak Dongsun. Eunhyuk termangu menatap rumah dan mobil-mobil tersebut. Dongsun menarik-narik jaket Eunhyuk seraya memanggilnya, "Oppa!", suara Dongsun membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk.

Dia menatap yeoja kecil itu, "Eh!?"

Dongsun menggembungkan pipinya, "Oppa melamun ya? Kita jadi berangkat tidak?". Eunhyuk menatap sekali lagi rumah tersebut, "Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang."

Saleen S7 Twin Turbo itu pun melaju meninggalkan rumah Donghae.

###

Hangeng, Zhoumi, Henry, dan Shindong tengah berkumpul di rumah Siwon. Saat Siwon datang, mata itu mengamati teman-temannya, "Dimana Eunhyuk dan Yesung?" tanya Siwon begitu mendapati 2 anggotanya tidak hadir.

"Eunhyuk mengajar di studio sedangkan Yesung, aku tidak tahu.", Hangeng mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ya sudah. Zhoumi, bagaimana situasi sekarang? Bagaimana Blacklist?"

"Polisi melakukan waspada penuh lepas insiden malam itu. Mereka memperketat patroli terutama di malam hari. Tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari Blacklist" tutur Zhoumi.

"Lebih baik kita memantau situasi dulu. Jika kau ingin menantang Kyuhyun lagi, lebih baik kau tunda keinginanmu itu. Sangat beresiko untuk bergerak sekarang. Meskipun Pagani-ku sanggup melawan Chevrolet polisi itu, tapi aku tidak mau cari masalah." sahut Hangeng.

Siwon menatap sahabatnya itu, "Begitukah menurutmu? Padahal aku sangat ingin mengalahkannya dan membuat orang sombong itu kehilangan Lamborghini kesayangannya." tutur Siwon.

"Bersabarlah. Nanti pasti ada waktunya." ucap Hangeng.

###

Ryeowook hendak sampai di rumahnya ketika melihat mobil Yesung terparkir di depan rumah. Dia mengamati mobil itu sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Namja kurus itu terkejut melihat Yesung dan ummanya tengah berbincang di ruang tamu.

"Ah, Ryeowook chagi, kau sudah pulang rupanya." tutur umma Ryeowook, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia menatap Yesung.

"Yesung menunggumu sejak tadi. Umma sudah mencoba menelfonmu tapi tidak tersambung. Ponselmu kenapa?"

"Bateraiku habis umma." jawab Ryeowook.

"Oh ya sudah. Kau temani Yesung ya. Umma mau masuk dulu." tutur umma Ryeowook, Ryeowook hanya terdiam, "Yesung, ahjumma ke dalam dulu ya." pamit umma Ryeowook pada Yesung.

Namja itu tersenyum, "Iya ahjumma.", Yesung berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Ryeowook menatap namja itu, "Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanyanya.

"Berkunjung." jawab Yesung singkat.

"Dengan maksud?"

Yesung memperhatikan sosok di depannya, dia menghela nafas, "Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Makan malam. Bagaimana?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Matanya memperhatikan Yesung dengan lekat.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat buruk padamu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam." ucap Yesung yang mengerti tatapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Tunggu di sini. Aku siap-siap dulu.", Ryeowook beranjak masuk. Yesung memperhatikan sosok itu dengan tersenyum.

###

Anggota Hotspeed baru saja meninggalkan rumah Siwon. Mereka berpencar ke tempat tujuan masing-masing. Patroli polisi malam itu dilakukan lebih awal atas perintah Heechul. Jumlah personil pun ditambah. Kangin dan Heechul pun turut berpatroli menyisir jalan. Di sisi jalan lain, beberapa Chevrolet Corvette C6 berwarna putih itu menyelip di antara jalan yang tidak terlalu padat. Mereka sudah diberitahu siapa saja target yang harus mereka tangkap.

Hangeng tengah melaju dengan Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster miliknya, membelah jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Dia baru saja berhenti di lampu merah ketika sebuah mobil polisi tampak mendekat dari belakang. "Bukankah itu mobil target kita?" tanya polisi yang menyetir Chevrolet Corvette C6 tersebut.

Polisi yang lainnya mengambil sebuah kertas yang merupakan target patroli mereka, "Benar, dia ada di daftar ini." jawabnya.

Mobil polisi itu mendekat, Hangeng melihat dari kaca spionnya, "_Sial! Polisi. Sepertinya mereka mengincarku. Aku harus cepat pergi._" batin Hangeng.

Saat lampu berubah hijau, Hangeng langsung melesatkan mobilnya, begitu juga dengan polisi itu.

"Di sini unit 4. Kami sedang melakukan pengejaran di jalan Toegyero, tersangka menaiki Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster. Harap segera kirim bantuan.", petugas itu berucap melalu radio.

Heechul yang mendengar hal itu langsung menyahut melalu radio, "Semua unit segera menuju jalan Toegyero! Semua unit segera menuju jalan Toegyero!" titah Heechul. Namja itu pun melajukan Hennessey Venom GT-nya ke lokasi yang disebutkan.

Hangeng melesat cepat di jalan yang cukup padat, berkali-kali dia menabrak mobil lain dan kadang kehilangan kendali. Mobil polisi mulai bermunculan dan mengejar Hangeng, Namja itu melihat ke belakang, "_Sial! Banyak sekali polisinya._" batinnya. Karena banyaknya Chevrolet Corvette C6 yang mengejar Hangeng, kadang hampir membuat Hangeng menyerah ketika mobil polisi itu menabrak mobilnya. Namun Hangeng dengan cepat mampu menguasai mobilnya dan lolos.

Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster silver itu pun terus melaju, berbelok di setiap kesempatan guna menghindari polisi. Di sebuah perempatan, Heechul muncul dari arah timur, dia langsung mengejar Hangeng yang menuju arah selatan.

"Semua unit, lakukan blokade di jalan Sejongro. Lakukan blokade! Cepat!" perintah Heechul melalui radio kepada semua bawahannya.

Tanpa Hangeng sadari, di ujung jalan Sejongro, telah disiapkan blokade untuk menghadang jalannya. Heechul mempersempit jaraknya dan Hangeng, namja itu menggas mobilnya sehingga menabrak bemper belakang mobil Hangeng, membuat Hangeng tersentak. Heechul mendempet mobil Hangeng agar menepi dengan membanting stir ke kiri, namun Hangeng juga tak mau kalah dan membanting stirnya ke kanan, sehingga mobil mereka saling bersaing. Ketika akan sampai di ujung jalan, Hangeng melihat bokade mobil polisi di sana.

"Sial! Mereka memblokade jalan." umpatnya. Hangeng mengerem mobilnya dan berusaha mundur ke belakang. Heechul yang melihat hal itu, tidak tinggal diam. Dia segera memutar mobilnya dan menyusul Hangeng. Heechul mengambil pistolnya dan bersiap menembak.

Dor! Dor!

2 tembakan dilepaskan Heechul dari pistolnya dan langsung mengenai ban depan mobil Hangeng. Membuat laju mobil itu terseok karena salah 1 bannya kempes. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mobil tersebut berhenti.

"Brengsek!" umpat Hangeng lagi. Heechul langsung mendekati posisi Hangeng, "Kau yang di dalam, cepat keluar dengan tangan di atas!" titah Heechul dengan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Hangeng. Namja Cina itu pun keluar dari mobil dengan tangan di atas tanda menyerah.

"Tangkap dia!", polisi yang telah berkumpul di sekitar Hangeng langsung bergerak dan memborgol Hangeng.

Heechul menatap Hangeng ketika namja itu melewatinya. Dia memperhatikan Hangeng hingga mobil tahanan yang membawa namja itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kangin begitu bertemu Heechul. Heechul menggeleng, "Kau urus mobilnya. Dan jangan biarkan siapapun menebusnya.", Heechul mengingatkan. Kangin mengangguk. Hennessey Venom GT itu pun meninggalkan lokasi, di dalamnya Heechul terdiam, entah kenapa pikirannya terusik oleh sosok bernama Hangeng.

###

Siwon tengah menikmati makan malam bersama keluarganya tanpa dia sadari di luar sana, Hangeng, anggota dan juga sahabatnya ditangkap polisi. Makan malam itu berlangsung dalam hening.

"Siwon, besok kau tolong gantikan appa bertemu dengan klien baru kita." ucap appa Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Klien baru? Siapa appa? Aku pikir appa tidak akan mencari klien baru lagi."

"Hahaha. Awalnya appa juga berpikir begitu. Tapi proyek yang ditawarkan klien kita ini, sangat besar nilainya. Nilai yang ditawarkan setara dengan nilai 3 proyek sekaligus. Besar bukan?" ujar appa Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, "Oh. Tapi kenapa aku yang harus bertemu dengannya? Kenapa bukan appa?" tanya Siwon.

"Appamu ada pertemuan dengan dewan majelis di pusat kota, hari berikutnya dia ada pertemuan pengusaha internasional di Beijing. Jadi kau yang harus menggantikannya.", umma Siwon buka suara.

"Appa percayakan proyek ini padamu. Pastikan semua berjalan lancar. Kau mengerti?", appa Siwon menepuk pundak Siwon. Namja tampan itu tersenyum, "Baik appa. Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik."

**~ TBC ~**

**Dee (｡◕‿◕｡) **

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**

Note :

- **Most wanted **racer adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada para pembalap yang menjadi incaran kepolisian

- **Heat level** adalah level pengejaran yang dilakukan oleh kepolisian Seoul. Heat level ditentukan berdasarkan nilai kerugian yang ditimbulkan oleh pengendara tersebut

Kendaraan yang muncul (ganti tanda bintang dengan titik) :

**Police Car - Chevrolet Corvette C6**

fileden*com/files/2012/7/18/3327143/MW%20Car%20Cops%20-%20Chevrolet%20Covette%20C6*jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Most Wanted | Part 5  
**

**Main Cast : ****Super Junior  
**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Action / Romance**

**Length : Part**

**Author : ****Dee (｡◕‿◕｡)**  


**Warning : OOC | Gaje**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

Seorang kepala pelayan datang mendekati keluarga Choi yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya.

"Ada apa kepala pelayan Park?" tanya umma Siwon.

Kepala pelayan itu membungkuk, "Maaf menganggu makan malam anda. Saya ingin menyampaikan ada yang mencari tuan muda Choi di depan."

Siwon menatap kepala pelayan Park, "Mencariku? Siapa?"

"Tuan Shindong tuan muda." jawab kepala pelayan Park.

"Ah dia. Suruh saja dia masuk atau menunggu di kamarku."

"Tadi saya sudah mempersilahkannya masuk, tapi tuan Shindong bilang ini darurat tuan. Dia terlihat panik." ucap kepala pelayan Park. Siwon terdiam.

"Baiklah.", Siwon menghentikan makan malamnya, "Umma, appa. Aku temui Shindong dulu." pamit Siwon seraya meninggalkan ruang makan.

Di ruang tamu yang luas itu, tampak Shindong tengah duduk dengan wajah panik. Siwon menatap raut itu dengan penuh heran, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Shindong menatap Siwon, "Hangeng ditangkap polisi." ucap Shindong. Siwon tersentak, dia tidak pernah menduga Hangeng akan ditangkap polisi.

"Darimana kau dapat kabar ini?" tanya Siwon.

"Temanku melihat mobil Hangeng dikejar polisi, dia dikepung di jalan Sejongro. Kata temanku, seorang polisi menembak ban mobil Hangeng." jawab Shindong.

"Kita harus ke kantor polisi.", Siwon hendak beranjak masuk untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya ketika Shindong mencekal tangan Siwon.

"Kita tidak bisa ke sana. Jika kita ke sana, itu sama saja menyerahkan diri. Kau lupa kita ini masuk daftar most wanted.", Shindong mengingatkan. Siwon duduk, wajahnya terlihat khawatir, "Lalu kita harus bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kita harus membiarkan Hangeng dipenjara?"

Shindong terdiam, "Kita akan cari jalan keluarnya bersama.", Shindong berusaha menenangkan Siwon, meskipun dia sendiri juga khawatir dengan nasib sahabatnya itu.

###

Eunhyuk tengah melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Dongsun bersama Dongsun tentunya. Pikirannya agak sedikit terusik dengan kenyataan yang tadi dilihatnya ketika menjemput Dongsun.

"_Lebih baik aku bertanya pada Dongsun._" batin Eunhyuk. Namja itu meilirik Dongsun yang duduk manis seraya menganyunkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan mengikuti musik yang mengalun menemani perjalanan mereka. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah Dongsun.

"Dongsun, boleh oppa bertanya?" tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati. Dongsun menatap namja yang tengah menyetir itu, dia tersenyum polos, "Tentu saja. Oppa mau bertanya apa?"

"Tadi ketika oppa menjemputmu di rumah, oppa melihat banyak mobil terparkir di halaman rumahmu. Sepertinya dirumahmu sedang ada tamu ya?"

"Oh itu. Itu mobilnya teman-teman kakakku. Mereka sering mampir ke rumah, bahkan kadang menginap."

"Benarkah?"

Dongsun mengangguk, "Tapi aku tidak begitu akrab dengan mereka semua oppa, hanya dengan 1 orang saja."

"Siapa Dongsun?"

"Namanya Sungmin oppa. Dia sangat baik padaku. Dia memperlakukanku seperti adiknya sendiri."

Eunhyuk tersentak mendengar nama Sungmin. Dia tahu persis siapa Sungmin. Julukannya adalah Fury, Sungmin adalah kekasih sekaligus orang yang paling dipercaya Kyuhyun, ketua Blacklist.

"Dongsun, boleh oppa tahu siapa nama kakakmu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Donghae, namanya Lee Donghae." jawab Dongsun.

Eunhyuk terdiam, jadi benar dugaannya. Dia menatap Dongsun yang nampak asyik menikmati alunan musik.

###

Zhoumi dan Henry memasuki kamar hotel. Zhoumi membopong Henry yang dalam kondisi mabuk. Namja jangkung itu meletakkan tubuh Henry di tempat tidur. Zhoumi hendak menuju kamar mandi ketika Henry memeluk tubuhnya sehingga membuat Zhoumi jatuh dan menindih Henry.

"Honey, ayo kita lakukan. Aku ingin melakukannya." gumam Henry dengan masih terlelap, dalam kondisi mabuk tentunya. Zhoumi melepaskan pelukan Henry, dia menatap kekasihnya itu, "Sepertinya chivas membuat libidonya naik." gumam Zhoumi.

Dia beranjak ke kamar mandi ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Halo." sapa Zhoumi.

"Bos, persiapan sudah selesai. Barang siap dikirim."

"Hm, bagus. Tetap lakukan dengan hati-hati. Jangan sampai polisi mencium hal ini, meskipun mereka tengah sibuk dengan pengejaran most wanted, bukan berarti kita tidak waspada. Aku tidak mau ada kesalahan. Kau mengerti?", Zhoumi memberikan penekanan pada kalimat akhir.

"Baik bos. Kami mengerti. Kami akan lakukan dengan hati-hati."

"Bagus jika begitu. Kabari aku jika sudah beres." titah Zhoumi.

"Baik.", suara di seberang sana mengiyakan. Zhoumi menutup telfonnya. Senyum kemenangan yang licik dan mengerikan tersirat di wajah itu.

###

Di sebuah restoran yang berada di pusat kota, Yesung terlihat menikmati makan malam bersama Ryeowook. Sesekali namja itu mencuri pandang ke arah Ryeowook. Ryeowook tengah makan dengan tenang hingga dia menyadari bahwa Yesung tengah memperhatikannya. Namja bermata sipit itu langsung salah tingkah. Membuat Ryeowook terkekeh sambil melanjutkan makannya. Selepas makan malam, mereka menikmati waktu dengan sebotol wine.

Ryeowook menatap botol itu, "Kau tidak berniat membuatku mabuk kan?" tanyanya.

Yesung tersenyum, "Mabuk? Apa minum segelas wine membuatmu mabuk?", Yesung balik bertanya. Ryeowook terdiam, "Rasanya tidak." jawab Ryeowook. Dia pun menyodorkan gelas agar Yesung mengisinya, namja itu pun juga mengisi gelas wine miliknya.

"Bersulang.", Yesung menatap Ryeowook, namja kurus itu pun menyambut sulangan Yesung dan meneguk wine.

Yesung memperhatikan namja di hadapannya lalu tersenyum. Ryeowook melihat senyum Yesung, "Kenapa tersenyum?" tanya Ryeowook ingin tahu.

Yesung mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Setiap melihatmu aku selalu ingin tersenyum."

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau berpikir begitu. Justru bagiku kau itu orang yang sangat menarik." ucap Yesung terus terang. Mendengar penuturan Yesung, Ryeowook langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

Yesung melihat ekspresi Ryeowook, "Kau kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak pernah mendengar orang lain memujiku dengan begitu blak-blakan." jawab Ryeowook lirih.

Yesung tersenyum, dia menatap sosok di hadapannya dan meraih tangan Ryeowook yang menggenggam gelas wine, Ryeowook tersentak dan menatap Yesung.

"Biasakanlah mulai dari sekarang. Karena kau memang sangat menarik, Kim Ryeowook.", kalimat Yesung sontak membuat Ryeowook terdiam. Mata mereka saling memandang, di sana, di mata Yesung, Ryeowook menemukan sebuah ketulusan. Dia pun tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Yesung membalas senyum Ryeowook, dia mengusap punggung tangan Ryeowook. Perasaan hangat menjalar meresap ke dalam tubuh Ryeowook ketika Yesung mengelus punggung tangannya. Perasaan yang sama ketika Yesung menyambut tangan Ryeowook waktu mengantar mobilnya. Perasaan yang tanpa Ryeowook sadari, Yesung juga merasakan hal itu, dan itu membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman.

###

Kyuhyun kini berada di rumah Sungmin, tepatnya di kamar Sungmin. Orang tua Sungmin sudah mengijinkan hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Awalnya memang menentang, tapi cinta itu lebih kuat dari apapun bukan?

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu balkon yang tertutup. Matanya menatap pemandangan luar yang hanya berupa nyala lampu kota. Sungmin hendak masuk ke kamarnya ketika melihat posisi Kyuhyun. Tangannya tampak membawa nampan berisi teh dan cake.

Dia meletakkan nampan tersebut, lalu mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluk namja itu dari belakang. Kyuhyun tersentak dengan pelukan Sungmin, dapat ia rasakan Sungmin memeluknya erat, Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Kyuhyun, sementara namja itu menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, sejak kau mengatakan rencanamu itu, aku selalu merasa takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut semuanya tidak menjadi lebih baik, tapi justru memburuk." tutur Sungmin. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungmin melampiaskan perasaannya pada pelukan itu.

Kyuhyun mengerti perasaan Sungmin, dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata Sungmin, memandang wajah sempurna di hadapannya, "Jangan seperti itu. Kau harus percaya padaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau mendengarmu khawatir lagi oke? Itu akan membuatku lemah. Kau mengerti kan baby?"

Sungmin melihat dalam mata Kyuhyun, dia mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia mengecup kening Sungmin dan kedua mata Sungmin, "I love you baby."

"I love you more baby Kyu.", mereka berdua berpelukan untuk saling menguatkan.

###

Saleen S7 Twin Turbo berwarna biru itu berhenti di depan rumah Dongsun. Donghae sendiri akan beranjak pergi ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang dia kenal berhenti di depan rumahnya. Dia langsung mendekati mobil tersebut, terlihat Dongsun tengah berbicara dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hey, berani sekali kau datang kemari? Mau apa kau hng!? Cari masalah kau!?" tanya Donghae dengan nada emosi. Dia menatap Eunhyuk dan Dongsun. Dongsun hanya memandang 2 orang dewasa yang saling menatap tajam itu.

"Dongsun masuk!" titah Donghae pada adiknya. Dongsun diam, dia malah menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata polosnya. Eunhyuk menangkap ketakutan di mata Dongsun. Namja itu tersenyum. Dia hendak membelai kepala Dongsun bermaksud untuk menenangkan, namun Donghae menarik adiknya menjauh. Eunhyuk kaget dengan sikap Donghae.

"Aku bilang masuk!", Donghae mendorong adiknya melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah. Dongsun memang tidak berani melawan kakaknya, lagipula dia pun masih kecil. Dia menatap Eunhyuk yang tersenyum dan memberi isyarat agar segera beranjak masuk.

Setelah memastikan Dongsun telah masuk ke dalam rumah, Donghae kembali menatap namja kurus di hadapannya. "Mau apa kau? Kenapa Dongsun bisa bersamamu?" cerca Donghae dengan nada emosi dan tatapan tidak suka.

Eunhyuk membalas tatapan itu, "Aku hanya mengantarnya pulang. Apa salah jika seorang pelatih mengantar muridnya pulang?"

"Kau tidak punya hak, kau mengerti?"

"Jelas aku punya. Aku pelatihnya."

"Dan aku kakaknya! Aku yang lebih berhak menentukan. Mulai sekarang, kau bukan lagi pelatih Dongsun. Dia tidak akan lagi kuijinkan belajar menari." ucap Donghae bernada final, dia lalu beranjak masuk.

"Cih! Kau sama sekali tidak pantas disebut sebagai kakak. Aku sungguh prihatin dengan nasib Dongsun yang harus hidup dengan manusia yang tidak punya hati sepertimu." sindir Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk berbalik dan langsung menghempaskan satu pukulan di wajah Eunhyuk, dia lalu mencengkram baju Eunhyuk, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Jadi jaga bicaramu atau aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu!" ancam Donghae seraya melepaskan cengkramannya.

Eunhyuk menyeka darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan Donghae, "Jika kau memang berani, kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan balapan." tantang Eunhyuk. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk.

"Aku sudah menganggap Dongsun adikku sendiri dan aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu terlebih dengan keputusanmu yang melarangnya belajar menari. Dia memang adikmu, tapi hidupnya bukan milikmu. Aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat sedih dengan keputusanmu. Aku ingin membelanya. Untuk itu aku menantangmu balapan."

Donghae terdiam mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk, "Baik. Aku terima tantanganmu. Kapan?" ucapnya kemudian.

Eunhyuk melihat sebuah motor yang terparkir di garasi, dia tersenyum sinis, "Tapi aku tidak mau balapan mobil."

Donghae tersentak, "Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Gunakan mainanmu itu.", Eunhyuk menunjuk pada motor yang ada di garasi rumah Donghae. Sontak Donghae mengalihkan matanya. Dia menatap motor itu. Dulu dia sering dan sangat lihai menaiki motor hitam itu, tapi itu dulu. Sejak dia memiliki SSC Ultimate Aero, motor itu hanya sering dipanaskan dan hanya sesekali dipakai. Dan kini Eunhyuk menantangnya untuk menaiki motor itu lagi. Apakah kemampuannya masih sama? Tapi jika dia menolak tantangan Eunhyuk, sama saja dengan pengecut.

"Kenapa diam? Kau takut!?" tanya Eunhyuk sinis yang melihat sikap diam Donghae.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke Eunhyuk, "Baik jika kau memang mau balap motor. Aku layani."

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Baiklah, 2 hari lagi. Tempatnya boleh kau yang tentukan. Jika aku menang, kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap lebih baik pada Dongsun dan mengijinkannya belajar menari, tapi jika kau yang menang, aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi dalam urusanmu dan aku sendiri yang akan bilang pada Dongsun agar dia berhenti menari."

"Aku terima." ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, "Sampai bertemu 2 hari lagi.", Eunhyuk pun masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan Donghae.

Namja itu terdiam sejenak dan kemudian beranjak masuk. Dia menuju garasi dan mendekati motornya. Tangannya menyusuri lekuk demi lekuk motor itu.

Donghae menaiki motor tersebut, dia lalu memencet tombol start. Deru mesin pun menyala dengan garang serasi dengan warna motor yang dominan hitam. Namja itu terdiam, dengan posisi kedua tangan di stang motor, Donghae memejamkan matanya, seolah tengah mengumpulkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya untuk mengendarai motor itu.

###

Berita tertangkapnya Hangeng menyebar dengan cepat. Seluruh anggota Hotspeed dan Blacklist pun telah mengetahui hal itu. Masih cukup pagi ketika Kyuhyun melajukan Aventador-nya ke rumah Donghae. Memang beresiko memakai Aventador yang sudah mencapai level 4 terlebih di waktu yang seperti ini, tapi Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengambil resiko itu daripada membahayakan Reventon Roadster-nya yang merupakan Lamborghini limited edition dan hanya berjumlah 20 di dunia, meskipun itu hasil dari memenangkan balapan.

Kyuhyun melewati jalan-jalan kecil yang tidak dilalui polisi untuk sampai ke rumah Donghae. Seperti biasa, di halaman rumah itu terparkir rapi mobil anggota Blacklist, kecuali Koenigsegg Agera R milik Leeteuk. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah besar tersebut. Di teras belakang, nampak Donghae, Sungmin, Kibum, dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menyapa mereka dan duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Kau sudah dengar berita yang beredar?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Heechul hyung sendiri yang menangkap Hangeng dengan menembak ban mobilnya. Ada yang tahu bagaimana reaksi Hotspeed terutama Siwon?"

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas mereka pasti khawatir. Hangeng adalah orang kedua di Hotspeed setelah Siwon. Dengan tertangkapnya Hangeng, Siwon pasti kewalahan." ucap Kibum.

"Sepertinya polisi benar-benar berniat menangkap semua most wanted racer." ucap Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Sejak kejadian malam itu, sepertinya Heechul memerintahkan untuk meningkatkan patroli dan menambah jumlah personil. Jelas hal itu mempersulit gerak kita.", ucapan Sungmin dibalas anggukan yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang terdiam sejak tadi, "Kau kenapa Hae?". Semua mata menuju ke arah Donghae.

"Iya, dari tadi kau tidak berkomentar sama sekali. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi kau tidak merokok. Ada apa?" selidik Kibum.

Donghae menatap teman-temannya. Dia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan perihal Eunhyuk dari mereka.

"2 hari lagi, aku ada balapan dengan Eunhyuk Hotspeed." ucap Donghae memberitahu yang sontak membuat teman-temannya terkejut.

"Kau dan Eunhyuk? Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Sungmin.

Donghae pun mulai bercerita masalahnya dan Eunhyuk.

"Jadi Eunhyuk itu pelatih Dongsun?", Ryeowook memastikan. Donghae mengangguk.

"Dan kau akan balapan motor dengannya!? Bukan balapan mobil?" tanya Ryeowook sekali lagi.

Donghae menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kau yakin akan menaiki Black Beauty? Bukankah kau sudah lama tidak menaikinya?", giliran Kibum yang bertanya.

"Aku memang ragu, tapi aku tidak mau menjadi pengecut. Aku cek tadi malam, kondisi Black Beauty masih bagus, aku hanya perlu membiasakan diri."

"Bagaimana Dongsun?" tanya Sungmin. Donghae mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku rasa dia belum keluar kamar sejak tadi."

"Aku akan melihat keadaannya.", Sungmin beranjak dan menuju kamar Dongsun di lantai 2.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Eunhyuk malah menantangmu balap motor daripada balap mobil. Tapi jika kau sudah memutuskan untuk melayaninya, kami akan mendukungmu Hae." ujar Kyuhyun menyemangati Donghae.

Namja itu tersenyum, "Thanks."

###

Kangin melajukan Koenigsegg CCX hitamnya itu menuju rumah Leeteuk. Namun ketika di jalan Chungmuro, Kangin melihat salah satu mobil anggota Blacklist, yaitu Koenigsegg Agera R melaju berlawanan arah dengannya. Karena penasaran, Kangin memutar mobilnya menyusul mobil tersebut.

Leeteuk hendak menuju ke rumah Donghae, namun dia tersentak ketika melihat mobil yang dikenalnya nampak tengah mengikuti dari belakang.

"_Kangin!_" batin Leeteuk. Namja itu pun membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Untunglah kaca mobil Leeteuk sangat gelap sehingga Kangin tidak dapat melihatnya.

Koenigsegg Agera R itu menjauh dari pusat kota diikuti oleh mobil Kangin hingga sampai di kawasan tua. Leeteuk terus melaju namun dia mendapat jalan buntu. Namja itu langsung memutar mobilnya, namun ketika hendak kembali melaju, Leeteuk berhenti karena mobil Kangin sudah menghadangnya.

Kangin keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah mendekati mobil Leeteuk.

"Kau yang di dalam! Segera keluar. Cepat!" titah Kangin seraya menodongkan pistolnya. Leeteuk mengamati sosok Kangin dari dalam mobilnya. Dia tidak mungkin menyerah, dia harus pergi.

"Maafkan aku chagi!", Leeteuk pun menggas mobilnya dan dengan sengaja menyerempet Kangin, membuat namja itu tersungkur. Kangin menatap mobil Leeteuk yang nampak berhenti, Leeteuk mengamati dari kaca spion mobilnya kondisi Kangin, seolah memastikan kondisinya tidak parah, dan dia kembali melaju pergi menuju rumah Donghae.

###

Siwon, Zhoumi, Henry, Shindong, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung tengah berkumpul di rumah Siwon. Mereka tengah membicarakan tentang Hangeng.

"Apa ada yang punya rencana untuk menyelamatkan Hangeng?" tanya Siwon. Semua terdiam.

"Yesung, apa ayahmu tidak bisa menolong?" selidik Henry.

Yesung tersentak, dia teringat Ryeowook. Tidak mungkin dia memakai bantuan ayahnya lagi untuk menyelamatkan Hangeng. Yesung menggeleng pasrah.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Siwon di ketuk. "Masuk." suruh Siwon. Pintu itu terbuka dan nampak kepala pelayan Park beranjak masuk setelah sebelumnya memberi hormat pada teman-teman Siwon.

"Ada apa kepala pelayan Park?"

"Tuan muda harus segera bersiap untuk bertemu dengan klien tuan." ucap kepala pelayan Park sopan.

"Ah klien baru itu ya? Baiklah, setengah jam lagi aku siap." ucap Siwon. Kepala pelayan Park meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Klien baru?" tanya Zhoumi. Siwon mengangguk, "Appa memintaku mengurus proyek dengan klien baru. Soal Hangeng, kita bicarakan nanti. Aku akan mencoba mencari jalan keluarnya tanpa membahayakan kita semua." tutur Siwon.

###

Heechul baru saja selesai mandi. Namja itu merapikan dirinya di cermin. Dia terdiam dan menghela nafas. Sejak menangkap Hangeng, pikiran Heechul terusik.

"Aku merasa tidak asing dengannya. Siapa dia?" gumam Heechul.

"Aku harus mencari tahu.", Heechul meraih kunci mobilnya dan bergegas menuju kantor polisi. Setibanya di kantor polisi, Heechul langsung menuju ruang tahanan tempat Hangeng berada.

Heechul memperhatikan Hangeng yang nampak termangu dalam diam. Sepertinya namja Cina itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Heechul. Mata Heechul menatap bekas luka di tangan kiri Hangeng yang saat itu hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan. Seperti luka bekas sayatan benda tajam. Dan yang membuat Heechul tersentak adalah saat dia melihat cincin yang ada di kalung Hangeng.

Hangeng yang menyadari kehadiran Heechul pun menatapnya, membuat mata mereka saling beradu. Namun Heechul berangsur pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan segala pikirannya. Namja itu masuk ke kantornya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Sejenak lalu berubah posisi dengan kedua tangan memegang kepalanya.

"_Apa mungkin dia?_" batin Heechul. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan.

Heechul menuju rak di kantornya, tangannya membuka rak tersebut seolah mencari sesuatu. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan yang dia cari. Dia membalik-balikkan berkas di tangannya, matanya membaca tiap baris kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Sontak raut wajah tidak percaya terpancar dari wajah Heechul.

###

Donghae tengah berada di atas Black Beauty. Dia akan mulai membiasakan diri untuk mengendarai Honda CBR 1100XX Blackbird itu. Dia menggas motor itu sebagai pemanasan. Donghae memejamkan mata. Dia lalu memakai kacamata hitamnya dan melajukan Black Beauty sebagai bentuk latihan untuk melawan Eunhyuk nanti.

**~ TBC ~**

**Dee (｡◕‿◕｡) **

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**

Kendaraan yang muncul (ganti tanda bintang dengan titik) :

**Donghae - Honda CBR 1100XX Blackbird**

fileden*com/files/2012/7/18/3327143/Donghae%20-%20Honda%20CBR%201100XX%20Blackbird


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Most Wanted | Part 6  
**

**Main Cast : ****Super Junior**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Action / Romance**

**Length : Part**

**Author : ****Dee ****(｡◕‿◕｡)**  


**Warning : OOC | Gaje**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

Siwon tengah berada di dalam mobil yang akan membawanya bertemu dengan klien baru appanya. Mobil tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat yang besar tapi minimalis. Namja yang nampak gagah dengan setelan jas hitam itu beranjak masuk. "Permisi, saya ada janji bertemu dengan Presdir Lee." ucap Siwon pada resepsionis.

"Tunggu sebentar ya tuan." ucap resepsionis itu. Dia nampak berbicara sejenak lewat telfon.

"Silahkan, anda sudah ditunggu Presdir Lee di ruang kerjanya. Karyawan kami akan mengantar anda." tutur resepsionis itu. Siwon tersenyum, setelah berucap terima kasih dia pun beranjak bersama dengan seorang karyawan gedung tersebut. Mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai 5.

"Silahkan tuan.", karyawan yang mengantar Siwon mempersilahkan begitu lift itu berhenti. Siwon langsung disambut oleh seorang yeoja yang nampak berpakaian rapi. Yeoja itu mendekati Siwon dan menyalaminya.

"Selamat datang di kantor kami tuan Choi. Presdir Lee sudah menunggu anda. Mari ikut saya." ajak yeoja itu. Siwon pun mengikuti langkah yeoja itu. Yeoja itu mengetuk sebuah pintu, "Permisi Presdir Lee. Tuan Choi sudah datang."

"Masuklah." titah suara dari dalam ruangan.

"Silahkan tuan.", yeoja itu mempersilahkan Siwon masuk. Yeoja itu hendak menutup pintu ketika Presdir Lee memanggilnya.

"Ada apa pak Presdir?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Hubungi anakku, suruh dia kemari. Katakan aku yang menyuruh. Suruh dia nanti langsung masuk saja." titah pria baya itu.

Yeoja itu mengangguk, "Baik pak. Permisi.", pintu pun ditutup.

Siwon membungkukkan badan memberi hormat kepada sosok tua di hadapannya.

Pria baya itu tersenyum dan mendekat, "Ah kau. Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Ayahmu sering bercerita tentangmu. Duduklah." ajak Presdir Lee.

Pembicaraan tentang bisnis itu pun berlangsung serius, terkadang diselingi dengan gurauan ringan.

###

Leeteuk mengurungkan niatnya ke rumah Donghae. Dia lebih memilih untuk berada di rumah. Namja itu berdiri menatap keluar jendela. Pikirannya berkutat dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"_Bagaimana kondisi Kangin sekarang? Ah, aku harap Kangin baik-baik saja._" batin Leeteuk.

Saat itu, terdengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Leeteuk langsung melihat melalui jendela. Nampak Koenigsegg CCX hitam terparkir di sana.

"Kangin." gumam Leeteuk. Dia melihat Kangin memasuki rumahnya dengan sedikit tertatih. Leeteuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kangin, kau kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk seraya membantu Kangin berjalan. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun Leeteuk tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab Kangin seperti ini, tapi dia tetap harus berpura-pura sampai dia menemukan rencana yang tepat.

Kangin tidak menjawab. Sesampainya di dalam, Leeteuk membantu Kangin duduk di sebuah kursi. Namja itu menatap kaki Kangin yang masih terbalut celana dengan robek di bagian lutut dan terlihat luka di sana, begitu juga dengan bagian siku Kangin. Ada rasa bersalah di hatinya, namun keadaan tadi memaksanya untuk melakukan itu.

"Aku ambilkan obat dulu ya.", Leeteuk beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil kotak obat. Setelah itu, Leeteuk perlahan membantu Kangin mengganti baju.

Namja itu dengan teliti mengobati luka Kangin. Luka yang dialami Kangin tidak terlalu parah namun tetap saja terdapat banyak lecet di sana.

"Kenapa bisa sampai begini?" tanya Leeteuk berpura-pura ingin tahu. Kangin menghela nafas.

"Aku diserempet anggota Blacklist, Mask." ucapnya. Leeteuk terdiam sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengobati luka Kangin, "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Aku hendak menuju ke rumahmu saat aku berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Aku pikir itu adalah kesempatan untuk bisa menangkapnya atau paling tidak aku bisa mengetahui identitasnya. Aku mengejarnya dan berhasil membuatnya terpojok. Tapi dia malah menyerempetku dan membuatku seperti ini. Sial!" tutur Kangin. Leeteuk terdiam, dia tetap mengobati luka Kangin.

"Jadi dia lolos?" tanya Leeteuk. Kangin mengangguk, "Tapi aku pasti akan menangkapnya. Pasti." ucap Kangin optimis. Leeteuk menatap kekasihnya itu. Di dalam pikirannya, dia mencari cara untuk tetap menjaga rahasianya dari Kangin tanpa harus mempertaruhkan hubungannya.

###

Heechul nampak melamun di kantornya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok Hangeng, banyak hal di dalam sana yang meronta keluar untuk dikatakan."Aku harus bicara dengannya.", Heechul beranjak keluar dari kantornya menuju sel tahanan.

Heechul masuk diikuti penjaga sel menuju sel tahanan Hangeng. Namja berwajah Cina yang berada di dalam sel itu menatap keluar, ke arah Heechul dan penjaga sel yang tengah membuka pintu selnya.

"Tinggalkan kami." titah Heechul kepada penjaga sel itu. Penjaga sel itu pun beranjak. Hangeng mengamati kepergian penjaga sel itu lalu beralih ke Heechul.

"Pakai pakaianmu dan ikut denganku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." ucap Heechul. Mata mereka saling beradu sejenak sebelum Heechul melangkah meninggalkan sel Hangeng. Sementara itu Hangeng memakai pakaiannya dan akhirnya mengikuti langkah Heechul.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir. Heechul berjalan di depan sementara Hangeng mengikuti di belakang. Heechul tidak memborgol Hangeng untuk membuatnya nyaman. Hangeng sendiri bisa saja kabur, tapi hatinya menuntun untuk mengikuti Heechul. Mereka berdua memasuki mobil Heechul dan Hennessey Venom GT itu pun melaju meninggalkan kantor polisi.

###

McLaren F1 silver itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung. Sungmin beranjak masuk ke gedung tersebut. Beberapa karyawan gedung nampak tersenyum padanya. Dia memasuki lift yang membawanya naik. Lift pun berhenti, Sungmin menjejakkan kakinya, seorang karyawan menyambutnya dengan hormat. Namja itu mendekati sebuah pintu lalu mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Masuk.", terdengar suara dari dalam. Sungmin membuka pintu tersebut, dia hendak tersenyum namun dia tercengang ketika melihat sosok lain yang berada di ruangan itu. Sosok itu pun juga tak kalah kaget dengan Sungmin.

"Ah Sungmin, kemarilah." titah salah satu sosok di ruangan itu. Sungmin mendekati si pemilik suara dengan tetap menatap sosok yang lainnya.

"Ada keperluan apa memanggilku kemari appa?" tanya Sungmin menatap si pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah appanya sambil melirik ke sosok lain itu.

"Appa ingin kau berkenalan dengan putra Presdir Choi, rekan kerja kita." tutur appa Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap appanya dan beralih ke sosok lain yang adalah Siwon. Mereka berdua saling pandang.

"Siwon, ini putraku, Lee Sungmin. Sungmin, ini putra Presdir Choi, Choi Siwon.", appa Sungmin saling mengenalkan Sungmin dan Siwon.

Kedua namja itu saling menatap tajam dan tidak suka.

"Permisi pak Presdir. Anda ditunggu untuk rapat oleh dewan direksi." tutur seorang yeoja yang merupakan sekretaris Presdir Lee.

"Ah ya, baiklah." ucap Presdir Lee. Pria baya itu menatap Siwon, "Siwon, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan soal proyek ini lain waktu. Nanti biar sekretarisku yang menghubungimu." ucap Presdir Lee.

Siwon hanya tersenyum. Dia masih menatap Sungmin. Presdir Lee mengalihkan pandangan ke Sungmin, "Kau temanilah Siwon, appa mau rapat dulu ya?". Sungmin tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan appanya. Pria baya itu menepuk pundak Sungmin dan beranjak keluar seraya tersenyum pada Siwon. Kedua namja itu mengamati hingga punggung Presdir Lee tidak terlihat, selepas itu mereka kembali saling menatap tajam.

"Jika aku tahu appaku berbisnis dengan keluargamu, aku akan melarangnya." ucap Siwon.

"Kau pikir aku sudi jika keluargaku berbisnis dengan keluargamu? Dasar licik! Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan perusahaanmu sekarang? Jika kau memang tidak suka, batalkan saja proyeknya. Gampang kan?" balas Sungmin seraya meninggalkan kantor appanya. Siwon menatap Sungmin. Dia mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan amarah. Dia pun beranjak meninggalkan kantor itu.

###

Eunhyuk memasuki garasi mobilnya. Dia menyingkap kain yang menutupi sebuah benda. Nampak sebuah motor dengan dominasi biru dan hitam terparkir gagah. Namja itu menaiki motor tersebut, memasukkan kunci dan menyalakan mesin.

"Kita jalan-jalan sebentar untuk melihat kemampuanmu ya." gumam Eunhyuk seraya memakai helm. Namja itu melajukan motor itu dengan kecepatan sedang.

Eunhyuk membawa motornya melesat di jalan yang cukup padat. Menyelip di antara kendaraan lain. Dia mengernyitkan kening menatap sebuah mobil yang dikenalnya berhenti di depan sebuah kafe. Eunhyuk memperlambat laju motornya dan mengamati sosok yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Dia terhenyak ketika melihat sahabatnya bersama seseorang bergandengan tangan memasuki kafe tersebut. Lepas mengetahui siapa mereka, Eunhyuk mempercepat laju motornya. Pikirannya terusik dengan kenyataan yang baru dilihatnya.

"Jadi ternyata dia begitu. Tidak ku duga. Lebih baik aku tanyakan besok." gumam Eunhyuk seraya tetap fokus memperhatikan jalan.

###

Heechul membawa mobilnya menjauh dari pusat kota menuju ke sebuah desa. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tua. Hangeng menatap bangunan itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Heechul.

"Untuk apa kau bawa aku kemari? Dari mana kau tahu tempat ini?" tanya Hangeng. Heechul menatap Hangeng, "Sepertinya kau ingat tempat ini. Harusnya kau ingat aku?" tanyanya.

Hangeng mengernyitkan kening menatap sosok di hadapannya. Matanya menatap Heechul lekat, "Tidak, aku tidak mengingatmu. Bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu."

Heechul mengangguk seolah tanda mengerti, "Aku mengerti. Kau mungkin tidak ingat karena kita hanya bertemu sekali saat itu. Pertemuan kita singkat. Tapi aku tidak pernah lupa."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Hangeng ingin tahu.

Heechul menghela nafas, "Di depan bangunan ini, 15 tahun yang lalu, ada suatu kejadian. Ada seorang anak kecil yang kabur dari sekolah dan hampir saja diculik, tapi beruntung ada yang menolongnya. Penolong itu adalah seorang anak kecil juga, dia berusaha melawan para penculik itu dengan karatenya yang tidak seberapa. Tubuh anak kecil itu tidak sebanding dengan para penculik, sehingga para penculik itu dengan mudah menghajarnya habis-habisan hingga bajunya koyak dan juga kalungnya terlepas, bahkan tangan kirinya terkena pisau para penculik."

Hangeng terhenyak, dia meraba luka di tangan kirinya seraya menyimak penuturan Heechul.

"Anak kecil itu memungut kalung si penolong untuk menyimpannya. Beruntung bantuan datang, sehingga para penculik itu berhasil kabur. Anak kecil itu ingin menolong anak kecil yang terluka itu, namun belum sempat mendekat, dia dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil oleh pengawalnya. Dia ingin keluar untuk bertemu si penolong namun ditahan oleh pengawalnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam kalung si penolong, dia menggenggam liontin kalung yang berupa cincin seraya mengucap terima kasih karena dia tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung. Dia pun meminta pengawalnya untuk menyerahkan kalung itu. Selanjutnya, anak kecil itu hanya mengamati dari mobil kondisi si penolong. Yang dia ingat dari si penolong hanya luka yang belum sempat dia obati di tangan kirinya dan cincin di kalung itu. Lepas itu, mobil si anak kecil pergi meninggalkan si penolong." tutur Heechul seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hangeng.

Hangeng menatapnya, "Jadi kau...?"

"Aku berusaha mencarimu, mencari informasi tentangmu. Tapi yang ku dapat, kau pindah ke Cina. Dan aku tidak bisa mencari informasi lagi tentangmu."

Mereka berdua terdiam, mata mereka saling memandang. Raut wajah Hangeng terlihat melembut sejenak sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi datar. "Lalu kau mau apa sekarang? Kalau pun dulu aku pernah menolongmu, itu tetap tidak akan membebaskanku kan?" ucap Hangeng. Heechul menatap sosok di hadapannya, "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku waktu itu. Dan, aku minta maaf karena telah menangkapmu. Itu tuntutan pekerjaan."

Hangeng menatap Heechul, dia melangkah menuju mobil Heechul, "Lebih baik kita kembali ke kota. Kau bisa dicopot dari jabatanmu dengan tuduhan membawa lari tahanan." ucap Hangeng seraya memasuki mobil Heechul. Sementara Heechul menatap namja itu. Ada perasaan sesak yang menyusup di dalam dirinya. Dia menatap tempatnya berpijak, kemudian menghela nafas dan melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil. Tidak ada pembicaraan antara Heechul dan Hangeng. Keduanya terdiam seolah menyelami perasaan dan pikiran mereka masing-masing setelah kenyataan yang baru saja mereka ketahui.

###

Leeteuk menatap Kangin yang sedang terlelap. Dia membelai kekasihnya itu dengan sayang. Sementara itu pikirannya terfokus mencari rencana untuk menyelesaikan situasinya dan Kangin.

"_Lebih baik aku bicara dengan mereka. Bagaimana pun nanti reaksinya, setidaknya aku sudah mencoba._" batin Leeteuk.

"Chagi, aku pergi dulu ya. Nanti aku kembali. Kau istirahat saja ya." bisik Leeteuk pada Kangin seraya mengecup namja itu. Leeteuk beranjak pergi dengan Porsche Carrera GT-nya, tanpa dia ketahui, Kangin terbangun mendengar deru mobilnya. Namja itu berusaha beranjak dan melangkah keluar kamar Leeteuk dengan tertatih. Kangin berpegangan pada sebuah kursi yang terdapat jaket Leeteuk di sana. Kangin menatap kursi itu ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu di dalam saku jaket. Namja itu terdiam sesaat. Karena didorong rasa penasaran, Kangin mengambil barang yang disentuhnya tadi. Dia terhenyak ketika mendapat sebuah kunci mobil dari dalam saku jaket Leeteuk dan memiliki logo yang sama dengan mobilnya.

"Koenigsegg? Kenapa Leeteuk bisa memiliki kunci mobil Koenigsegg? Bukankah mobilnya Porsche." gumam Kangin.

###

Kyuhyun tengah bersantai di teras belakang rumah Donghae ketika Sungmin datang dengan wajah emosi. Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Kau kenapa baby? Apa kau bertengkar dengan appamu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin meletakkan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah Kyuhyun, dia menggeleng, "Ini bukan tentang appa Kyu, tapi tentang rekan kerja appa."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Rekan kerja appamu? Memang kenapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan kenapa Kyu, tapi siapa dia."

"Iya iya, siapa dia?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Siwon."

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di kantor appa, sepertinya mereka baru saja membicarakan tentang proyek mereka. Rasanya aku ingin sekali membatalkan proyek itu dan berkata pada appa bahwa dia telah memilih partner yang salah. Kau tahu kan Kyu kalau selama ini appa Siwon selalu berusaha menawarkan kerjasama dengan appaku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa appa bisa sampai kerjasama dengan appa Siwon. Aku yakin, ini pasti bagian dari rencana perusahaan Siwon, mereka pasti akan menyalahgunakan dana yang diberikan appa untuk proyek guna menutup hutang-hutangnya." lanjut Sungmin.

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan proyeknya?"

"Entahlah Kyu. Aku tidak mau appa sampai merugi hanya karena proyeknya dipegang perusahaan yang salah."

"Kau sudah bicara dengan appamu?"

"Belum, appa tadi ada rapat dengan dewan direksi. Aku langsung pulang karena aku tidak mau berurusan terlalu lama dengan Siwon."

"Lebih baik kau bicara dulu pada appamu. Tanyakan padanya kenapa dia mau menerima tawaran kerjasama perusahaan Choi, baru kita putuskan bagaimana tindakan selanjutnya. Ya?" tutur Kyuhyun seraya membelai Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat, "Baiklah Kyu. Aku akan bicara pada appa." ucapnya kemudian. Kyuhyun pun mencium Sungmin mesra.

"Ehem ehem!", sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan kemesraan mereka. Terlihat Leeteuk datang mendekat.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Leeteuk karena melihat hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Donghae sepertinya berlatih untuk menghadapi Eunhyuk, Ryeowook bilang dia ada urusan, kalau Kibum aku rasa dia kalau tidak pulang paling mengurus usahanya." jawab Sungmin.

Leeteuk duduk di salah satu kursi. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatapnya, "Kau sendiri. Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menatap 2 sosok di hadapannya, "Ada yang mau aku katakan pada kalian." ucap Leeteuk dengan nada serius.

"Kau terlihat serius sekali, memang kau mau mengatakan apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Leeteuk terdiam, matanya menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

###

"Berhenti." titah Siwon pada sopirnya. Mobil yang membawa Siwon itu berhenti di depan sebuah club.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri. Kau pulang saja, tidak perlu menungguku." ucap Siwon seraya beranjak keluar. Lepas itu, mobil yang membawa Siwon melaju meninggalkannya. Namja itu melonggarkan kerah baju dan melepas jasnya. Siwon melangkah memasuki club tersebut.

###

Malam mulai menyelimuti Seoul. Shindong tengah bersama kekasihnya Nari, melaju dengan Porsche Boxster Spyder berwarna putih.

"Antar aku pulang ya chagi. Mobilnya kau saja yang bawa. Aku sedang malas." ucap Nari.

"Iya baiklah. Aku antar kau pulang.", Shindong melajukan mobilnya memasuki sebuah kawasan elit. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah.

"Hati-hati ya chagi." ucap Nari mengingatkan.

"Iya besok aku jemput ya. I love you chagi.", Shindong mengecup Nari lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawa Posrche Boxster Spyder itu meninggalkan rumah Nari.

Shindong menuju rumahnya yang berada agak jauh dari pusat kota. Dia menatap sebuah mobil yang dikenalnya melaju menuju arah yang sama dengannya.

"Henry? Mau kemana dia?" gumam Shindong.

Di depan sebuah rumah besar dengan tembok dan pagar tinggi, Ferrari Enzo merah itu berhenti. "Untuk apa Henry berhenti di sana?" gumam Shindong seraya memperlambat laju mobilnya. Atap Ferrari Enzo itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok di dalamnya.

Shindong menatap sosok yang tengah berbicara dengan pengawal rumah itu, "Zhoumi?"

Ferrari Enzo itu memasuki rumah tersebut. Shindong mengamati dari dalam mobil dengan laju lambat, namun dia mempercepat laju Porsche Boxster Spyder-nya karena pengawal rumah itu tengah memperhatikannya.

Di pikiran Shindong muncul banyak pertanyaan tentang Zhoumi. Apa yang Zhoumi lakukan di rumah itu? Ada hubungan apa Zhoumi dengan pemilik rumah?

Shindong berkutat dengan pikirannya, karena dia tahu pemilik rumah itu adalah buronan nomor 1 kepolisian Korea dan masuk dalam daftar buronan interpol.

###

Hangeng merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang ada di dalam sel. Ada yang mengusik di dalam hatinya setelah tahu kenyataan bahwa ternyata Heechul adalah anak kecil yang pernah ditolongnya dulu. Anak kecil yang dulu pernah dia sangka sebagai seorang yeoja. Anak kecil yang dulu pernah dia harapkan untuk bertemu lagi. Tapi kini kenyataanya jauh seperti yang di bayangkan. Tuhan mempertemukan mereka kembali dengan cara yang buruk. Jika Heechul tahu, ada perasaan yang menghimpit di dalam diri Hangeng, perasaan yang sudah lama tertahan namun tak dapat terlampiaskan karena terhalang ego.

###

Donghae menghentikan Black Beauty di depan sebuah studio. Dia melihat Yamaha YZF R1 terparkir di sana. Ketika pintu studio terbuka, nampak seorang namja keluar dan menuju kendaraannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Dia melihat Donghae berada di atas motornya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya namja kurus itu.

"Aku ingin balapan besok. Kalau kau tidak siap, kita tahu siapa yang menjadi pengecut. Bagaimana?" tantang Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatap namja itu, "Baiklah kalau kau memang mau begitu. Aku rasa lebih cepat lebih baik. Kau yang tentukan lokasinya atau aku?"

"Kita pakai lokasi balapan Kyu dan Siwon saja. Besok malam, jam 11. Sampai bertemu besok.", Donghae melajukan Black Beauty-nya meninggalkan studio dan Eunhyuk yang menatapnya. Sementara Eunhyuk menghela nafas, dia menaiki motornya dan meninggalkan studio.

**~ TBC ~**

**Dee (｡◕‿◕｡) **

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**

Kendaraan yang muncul (ganti tanda bintang dengan titik) :

**Eunhyuk - Yamaha YZF R1**

fileden*com/files/2012/7/18/3327143/Eunhyuk%20-%20Yamaha%20YZF%20R1*jpg

**Nari - Porsche Boxster Spyder**

fileden*com/files/2012/7/18/3327143/Nari%20-%20Porsche%20Boxster%20Spyder*jpg


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Most Wanted | Part 7  
**

**Main Cast : ****Super Junior  
**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Action / Romance**

**Length : Part**

**Author : ****Dee ****(｡◕‿◕｡)**  


**Warning : OOC | Gaje**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

Di sebuah club yang ada di pusat kota Seoul, terlihat namja dengan wajah kusut dan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan tengah menatap keriuhan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Dia duduk sendiri di sebuah meja, tangannya menggenggam sebuah gelas yang setengah berisi, sementara di hadapannya terlihat beberapa botol yang sudah kosong. Siapapun bisa melihat bahwa namja itu sudah mabuk, namun sepertinya dia tidak peduli. Namja itu menuang minuman sehingga membuat gelas yang ada di tangannya kembali penuh dan dia pun meneguk minuman itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat namja itu berdiri, terlihat 2 orang yeoja berpakaian sexy dan mini tengah berbincang. Sesekali mereka melihat ke arah namja tersebut. 2 yeoja itu melangkah mendekat, mereka pun duduk mengapit namja tersebut. Si namja hanya menatap 2 yeoja itu sekilas. Dia seolah tidak peduli dengan 2 yeoja yang ada di kanan kirinya meski mereka menggoda namja tersebut dengan agresif.

###

Donghae melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kafe yang tak lain adalah milik sahabatnya, Kibum. Donghae duduk di sebuah meja dekat jendela. Dia mengalihkan pandangan keluar. Terlihat sekali bahwa ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. Donghae sedikit tersentak ketika pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya.

Namja itu meneguk black coffee yang dipesannya. Di luar kafe, sebuah Jaguar silver berhenti tepat di depan kafe tersebut. Donghae mengernyitkan kening ketika melihat keluar jendela, dia tahu persis siapa pemilik mobil itu. Terlihat seorang namja keluar diikuti oleh namja yang lainnya dengan bergandengan tangan. Donghae terkejut menatap 2 namja tersebut.

"_Ryeowook? Bagaimana dia bisa bersama Yesung?_" batin Donghae.

Yesung dan Ryeowook beranjak memasuki kafe, namun langkah Ryeowook terhenti ketika melihat Donghae yang tengah menatapnya.

"Donghae." ucap Ryeowook lirih namun Yesung dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Yesung menatap Ryeowook dan mengikuti arah mata Ryeowook. Terlihat di dalam kafe, Donghae tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan lekat.

Donghae meneguk minumannya lalu beranjak dari duduknya, dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dan meninggalkannya di atas meja. Namja itu melangkah keluar.

"Jadi inikah urusan yang kau maksud?" sindir Donghae seraya menatap Ryeowook dan Yesung dengan tajam.

"Hae, aku…", Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya ketika Donghae memberikan isyarat untuk diam.

Donghae berdiri di hadapan keduanya. Mata namja itu menatap 2 sosok di hadapannya secara bergantian. Dia menyalakan rokoknya lalu mengepulkan asap ke udara.

"Terserah kau Ryeowook. Mau kau sendiri yang jelaskan pada Kyuhyun atau aku yang bilang? Kau tentu tidak mau dicap sebagai pengkhianat kan?" ucap Donghae. Namja itu kembali menatap Ryeowook dan Yesung baru kemudian beranjak.

Donghae menaiki motornya, Ryeowook menatap sahabatnya itu. Black Beauty pun melaju diantara gelap malam.

"Ryeowook, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yesung.

Namja kurus itu terdiam, "Kau antar aku pulang saja. Aku harus ke basecamp. Donghae benar, aku harus menjelaskan hal ini pada Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya." ucap Ryeowook seraya melangkah ke mobil Yesung, sementara Yesung mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kau terlihat khawatir sekali?"

"Mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabatku, mereka keluargaku. Sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti. Terlalu panjang jika aku ceritakan. Antar saja aku pulang." pinta Ryeowook. Yesung pun melajukan mobilnya. Hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"Aku akan menemanimu menemui mereka." ucap Yesung kemudian. Ryeowook menatap sosok di sampingnya. "Jangan. Ini urusanku, biar aku yang bicara. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Aku merasa bertanggung jawab karena kau bersamaku ketika bertemu Donghae. Sudahlah, kita langsung ke basecampmu saja.", Yesung melajukan mobilnya menuju basecamp Blacklist yang tak lain adalah rumah Donghae.

###

Kangin melangkah keluar dari kamar Leeteuk dengan tertatih. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kunci yang tak lain adalah kunci mobil Koenigsegg. Namja itu berjalan keluar menuju garasi mobil Leeteuk. Dia menyalakan saklar lampu.

"_Tidak ada. Lalu dimana? Kenapa dia bisa mempunyai kunci mobil Koenigsegg?_" batin Kangin. Namja itu hendak mematikan saklar lampu ketika pandangan matanya tertuju pada lantai garasi Leeteuk. Terlihat sebuah celah berbentuk persegi panjang yang cukup besar. Kangin mendekat celah tersebut. Celah itu tidak lebar, hanya berukuran beberapa milli. Dengan langkah tertatih, Kangin menyusuri celah tersebut.

"Ukurannya cukup besar. Apa mungkin ruang rahasia? Jika iya, pasti di sini ada sesuatu yang dapat membukanya." gumam Kangin. Namja itu bergerak menelaah di antara rak-rak perkakas yang ada di garasi tersebut. Matanya melihat dengan teliti jika mungkin melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Pandangan Kangin terhenti pada sebuah tumpukan perkakas yang terlihat mencurigakan karena penataannya yang terlalu rapi. Kangin pun mengeluarkan perkakas tersebut dari rak dan benar dugaannya, dibalik tumpukan perkakas tersebut terdapat sebuah tombol tersembunyi. Namja itu memencet tombol tersebut. Seketika itu, di tengah garasi, muncul Koenigsegg Agera R berwarna putih yang terkunci rapat di setiap rodanya. Kangin terkejut melihat mobil tersebut. Dia tahu persis mobil siapa yang saat ini tengah ada di hadapannya. Kangin menatap kunci mobil yang ada di tangannya, dia mendekati mobil tersebut dan masuk ke dalam. Dia memasukkan kunci mobil dan mencoba menyalakan mesinnya, dan deru mesin pun terdengar. Kangin lalu beranjak keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"_Jadi Leeteuk adalah Mask? Dan dia adalah anggota Blacklist? Berarti yang menyerempetku..._" batin Kangin. Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiran Kangin. Dia meraih ponselnya, tak lama dia terlihat berbicara dengan serius.

"Iya. Kirim 4 orang saja kemari. Aku tunggu.", Kangin mematikan ponselnya. Dia menatap mobil yang ada di sampingnya.

###

"Bagaimana dengan CCTV?" tanya seorang sosok yang berada di dalam sebuah mobil kepada sosok yang lainnya. Sosok yang ditanya terlihat tengah mengutak-atik komputer di hadapannya.

"CCTV clear. Kalian bisa masuk kesana. Dia ada di private room lantai 4 nomor 9." ucapnya.

Setelah itu, terlihat seorang yeoja dan namja yang berpakaian serba hitam melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung Prime House.

Prime House merupakan tempat hiburan yang terkenal di Seoul. Terdiri dari 5 lantai. dimana lantai 1 dipakai sebagai restoran, lantai 2 sebagai tempat karaoke, lantai 3 sebagai club house, sementara lantai 4 dan 5 sebagai private area dimana tersedia 10 private party room kedap suara di setiap lantai. Prime House sering dipakai sebagai tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang penting di Seoul.

Lift bergerak perlahan dan terbuka di lantai 4. Terlihat yeoja dan namja keluar dari lift tersebut. Mereka melangkah menyusuri lorong. Kondisi lantai 4 saat itu sangat sepi karena memang itu adalah private area. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan angka 9. Yeoja itu membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh namja yang bersamanya, sontak membuat terkejut sosok yang ada di dalam ruangan. Namja tersebut dengan cepat menembak beberapa orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sehingga menyisakan seorang pria baya.

"Apa-apaan ini!? Mau apa kalian?" tanya pria baya tersebut pada 2 sosok di hadapannya. Si namja menurunkan pistolnya setelah menembak orang-orang yang disinyalir sebagai anak buah pria baya tersebut, sementara si yeoja duduk di hadapan pria baya tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Kami hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Dongwook." ucap yeoja tersebut.

Pria baya itu menatap yeoja tersebut, "Dongwook? Apa yang dia katakan?"

Yeoja itu menatap tajam sosok baya di hadapannya, "Dia menitipkan ucapan selamat atas aktivitas perdaganganmu yang meningkat cepat."

"Sampaikan terima kasih dariku. Sekarang mau apa kalian?" tanya pria baya tersebut seraya meneguk minumannya.

"Dia menawarkan sebuah kerjasama karena dia beranggapan kau dapat dijadikan partner kerja yang baik."

"Kerjasama?"

Yeoja itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari jaketnya, dia menyerahkan kertas kepada pria baya tersebut. Pria baya itu membaca tulisan dalam kertas tersebut.

"Setiap transaksi yang kau lakukan, 50% dari nilai transaksi tersebut harus kau berikan pada Dongwook, tanpa pengecualian. Dongwook akan memberikan fasilitas pengamanan ekstra dan juga Backup Red Mark tapi jika kepolisian sampai mengetahui transaksi tersebut dan terjadi penangkapan, maka semua kerugian kau yang menanggung, kau akan menjadi pihak yang disalahkan, dan Backup Red Mark dianggap tidak ada." tutur yeoja tersebut.

Pria baya itu menghempaskan kertas tersebut, "Ini gila! Kau pikir aku bodoh!? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa rencana Dongwook!?"

Yeoja itu menatap pria baya tersebut, "Dari kalimatmu, sepertinya itu berarti kau menolak tawaran kami?"

"Aku, Song Jiwon tidak akan pernah mau bekerja sama dengan Kang Dongwook. Kalian tidak akan bisa memaksaku."

"Hm, begitukah menurutmu? Mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran setelah ini.". Yeoja itu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang. Dia menatap layar ponselnya, tak lama terlihat seorang namja dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam.

"Bisa kau perlihatkan nyonya Song dan putrinya?" tanya yeoja tersebut. Pria baya itu tersentak mendengar ucapan yeoja itu, "Kau! Kau apakan istri dan putriku?"

Yeoja itu memberi isyarat pada pria baya tersebut untuk diam, "Tenanglah. Kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi."

Tampilan di layar berubah menjadi gambar seorang wanita baya dan yeoja yang terikat dengan pistol yang mengarah ke kepala mereka.

"Silahkan kau liat.", yeoja itu memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada pria baya dengan tersenyum.

"Kau!"

Yeoja itu menatap pria tersebut, "Bagaimana? Masih tetap tidak mau menerima tawaran Dongwook?", mata yeoja dan pria baya itu saling beradu, "Kau tahu, anak buahku bilang dia sangat ingin bercinta dengan putrimu yang pasti masih perawan. Mungkin aku harus memberinya kesempatan untuk menikmati putrimu. Bagaimana menurutmu? Pasti akan sangat menegangkan melihat anak sendiri diperkosa. Iya kan Leo?" lanjut yeoja itu seraya meminta persetujuan dari namja yang ada disampingnya dengan tersenyum. Namja itu tersenyum dingin.

Yeoja itu kembali menatap ponselnya dan menekan tombol loudpeasker, "Nyonya Song, saat ini aku sedang menawarkan kerjasama pada suamimu, tapi sepertinya dia tidak setuju. Mungkin anak buahku harus memperkosa putrimu dulu agar dia setuju. Bagaimana menurutmu nyonya Song?"

"Yeobo, kau turuti saja mereka! Apa kau tega mengorbankan putrimu? Aku mohon!" teriak nyonya Song dengan tangis, begitu juga dengan putrinya.

Song Jiwon terdiam, dia terlihat berpikir. Yeoja itu melemparkan sebuah pulpen yang sontak membuyarkan lamunan Jiwon. Jiwon menatap pulpen tersebut dan yeoja itu, terlihat yeoja itu juga tengah menatapnya dan memberi isyarat untuk melihat layar ponselnya. Jiwon beralih ke layar ponsel yeoja tersebut yang memperlihatkan istri dan anaknya.

Dia lalu mengambil pulpen dan mulai menorehkan tinta di kertas tersebut. Yeoja itu tersenyum puas. Namja yang berdiri di sampingnya meraih kertas itu dan memberikan padanya. Yeoja itu mengamati kertas tersebut. Dia melipat kertas tersebut dan menyimpannya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu." ucap yeoja itu seraya beranjak.

"Dongwook dan kalian semua akan rasakan akibatnya. Aku jamin itu!" ucap Jiwon.

Yeoja itu menatap pria baya di hadapannya, terlihat aura dendam dalam diri Jiwon. "Begitukah? Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa melakukannya setelah ini." tutur yeoja itu dengan nada dingin, dia menatap Leo yang juga menatapnya. Yeoja itu memberikan isyarat pada Leo, saat itu juga namja itu melepaskan beberapa tembakan ke tubuh Jiwon yang langsung membuatnya tewas.

"Bunuh mereka." ucap yeoja itu melalui ponselnya. Yeoja dan namja itu beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hubungi Baron, katakan padanya aku akan langsung ke gudang untuk bertemu Zhoumi." tutur yeoja itu pada Leo. Mereka berdua melangkah menuju lift.

Kibum menghentikan Pagani Zonda F-nya. Dia buru-buru melangkah memasuki gedung. Namja itu langsung menuju lift. Tak lama pintu lift pun terbuka memperlihatkan seorang yeoja dan namja. Yeoja itu menatap Kibum dengan tajam, Kibum pun memperhatikan yeoja tersebut dan juga namja yang tengah bersamanya. Mereka berdua melangkah keluar lift, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah Aston Martin Super Sport Limited Edition berwarna silver dan sebuah mobil van berhenti. Yeoja itu memasuki Aston Martin tersebut sementara namja yang bersamanya masuk ke dalam van. Kibum memperhatikan hingga kedua mobil itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"_Kenapa wajahnya tidak asing ya?_" batin Kibum seraya memasuki lift.

###

"Jadi kau berpacaran dengan seorang polisi?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan kepada Leeteuk. Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, "Iya Kyu. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Blacklist padanya. Jika kau pikir aku berniat membantu Kangin menangkap kalian, itu sudah aku lakukan dari dulu." tutur Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun terdiam, sementara Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk bergantian. Terdengar ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Namja itu meraih ponselnya, tertulis _Changmin calling_.

"Halo."

"Kyu, barang yang kau pesan sudah sampai. Kapan harus diantar?" tanya suara di seberang yang adalah Changmin.

"Besok pagi. Aku tunggu di rumah Donghae." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Minho akan mengantarkannya. Sampai bertemu besok."

"Ok. Thanks." ucap Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan ponselnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Siapa Kyu?"

"Temanku. Besok kau juga tahu." jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengelus kepala Sungmin. Sementara yang dielus hanya dapat terdiam. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Leeteuk.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah selama itu tidak mengusik Blacklist. Yang aku ingin tanyakan, jika seandainya Kangin tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, kau mau bagaimana?"

Leeteuk terdiam, "Aku tidak tahu Kyu. Aku belum bisa berpikir sampai sana. Mungkin aku akan menghindar untuk sementara sambil berpikir."

"Kau harus menentukan sikap, karena ini cuma masalah waktu kapan Kangin akan tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Tapi asal kau tahu, jika kau berani membahayakan Blacklist, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu dan aku juga tidak akan segan membunuhmu." ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Sungmin tersentak dengan penuturan Kyuhyun, begitu juga Leeteuk. Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk tajam, "Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang. Kangin ada di rumahmu kan? Dia pasti akan mencarimu jika tidak menemukanmu saat dia sadar."

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Iya. Kau benar. By the way, terima kasih sudah mengerti keadaanku. Aku pulang dulu." ucap Leeteuk seraya beranjak.

"Leeteuk." panggil Kyuhyun. Namja yang disebut namanya itu berpaling

"Aku hanya ingin katakan, sikapku begini bukan karena aku mengerti keadaanmu, aku hanya tidak ingin hal ini menjadi rumit saja. Kau tetap jadi bagian dari kami, dengan catatan selama kau juga masih bersikap baik pada kami." ucap Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Dasar kau. Aku pergi dulu." pamit Leeteuk seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Leeteuk tengah menuju ke mobilnya ketika Donghae masuk ke halaman rumah dengan menaiki Black Beauty.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Donghae. Leeteuk mengangguk, "Ada yang harus aku cek. Sampai jumpa.", Porsche Carrera GT itu pun melaju. Donghae melangkah masuk. Dia langsung menuju teras belakang dimana terlihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah bermesraan.

"Dari mana kau Hae?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae duduk di salah satu kursi seraya menyalakan rokoknya.

"Jalan-jalan, bertemu Eunhyuk, dan mendapatkan sebuah kejutan."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap heran. "Untuk apa kau menemui Eunhyuk? Dan apa maksudmu mendapat kejutan?" tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

"Aku menemui Eunhyuk untuk mengatakan bahwa aku ingin balapan besok."

"Besok? Bukankah harusnya masih lusa."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik." ucap Donghae sambil mengepulkan asap rokoknya.

"Lalu kejutan apa yang kau maksud?", giliran Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

Terdengar deru mesin memasuki halaman rumah Donghae. Namja itu tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi juga kalian tahu."

Di halaman rumah Donghae, terparkir sebuah Jaguar silver.

"Kau yakin mau menemaniku?" tanya Ryeowook pada sosok disampingnya.

"Tenanglah. Apa mereka akan membunuhku hanya karena aku mendekatimu? Tidak kan?"

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, "Semoga saja tidak." ucapnya. Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan melangkah masuk ke rumah Donghae.

###

Kibum menyisir ruangan yang terlihat gemerlap dan riuh. Dia hendak menuruni tangga, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya tergeletak dengan kepala di atas meja. Kibum mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Anak ini. Banyak sekali dia minum." komentar Kibum ketika melihat botol-botol minum yang sudah tampak kosong di meja.

Kibum memanggil seorang security guard yang berada tidak jauh dari meja tersebut.

"Dengan siapa dia datang?" tanya Kibum.

"Sepertinya sendirian tuan." ucap security guard tersebut. Kibum kembali memperhatikan sosok tersebut, "Ya sudah. Terima kasih."

Kibum menepuk-nepuk wajah sosok tersebut, "Hey Choi Siwon, bangun!" panggil Kibum kepada sosok tersebut yang tak lain ada Siwon.

Siwon menangkis tangan Kibum, "Ah brengsek! Aku harus bisa mengatasi Lee Sungmin dan membuat proyek itu sukses." igau Siwon. Kibum mengernyitkan kening, "Eh, Sungmin? Aish, anak ini!"

Kibum masih berusaha membangunkan Siwon namun tidak berhasil. Kibum akhirnya merogoh saku Siwon, namun dia tidak menemukan dompet atau ponsel.

"Tidak ada apapun. Hm, baiklah Choi Siwon, sepertinya aku harus berbaik hati mengantarmu pulang."

Kibum pun menuntun tubuh Siwon ke lift. Begitu sampai di lantai dasar, Kibum langsung menuju Pagani Zonda F-nya. Dia meletakkan tubuh Siwon setelah itu memasuki mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan Prime House.

###

Di sebuah gudang, Zhoumi terlihat tengah berbicara serius dengan beberapa orang. Di belakangnya, nampak beberapa orang tengah sibuk mengepak barang. Sebuah Aston Martin berwarna silver berhenti, membuat Zhoumi dan yang lainnya menatap ke arah tersebut. Seorang yeoja keluar dari dalam mobil. Dia melangkah mendekati Zhoumi dan yang di lainnya.

"Raven." gumam Zhoumi.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya yeoja itu.

Zhoumi mengangguk, "Seperti yang kau lihat. Barang sudah dimasukkan, kita hanya tinggal berangkat."

"Bagus. Oh ya, karena Jiwon menguasai pasar selatan, ini akan sangat berguna untuk kalian.", yeoja yang diketahui bernama Raven itu menyerahkan sebuah kertas. Zhoumi membuka kertas tersebut.

"Backup Red Mark Jiwon? Darimana kau dapatkan ini?"

Raven menatap Zhoumi, "Itu bukan urusanmu.". Zhoumi terdiam.

"Lebih baik segera berangkat. Jangan sampai barang datang terlambat. Oh ya, kertas itu, jangan sampai hilang." ucap Raven seraya memasuki Aston Martin-nya dan meninggalkan gudang tersebut.

###

Leeteuk melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah, namun dia memperlambat laju mobilnya ketika dia tidak melihat mobil Kangin yang tadi terparkir di depan rumah. Leeteuk menghentikan mobilnya, dia meraih pistol yang disembunyikan di laci dahsboard mobil. Namja itu memasuki rumahnya perlahan, pintu rumah tidak terkunci, namun kondisi lampu menyala. Leeteuk menuju kamarnya, namun dia terkejut ketika melihat Kangin sudah tidak ada di sana. Mata Leeteuk tertuju pada jaket yang dia letakkan di kursi.

"Jangan-jangan...", Leeteuk langsung menuju garasi mobilnya. Dia hendak memencet tombol, namun posisi yang biasa dia lihat sudah berantakan.

"Pasti Kangin sudah membawa mobilku ke polisi. Sial!". Leeteuk beranjak dari garasi dan kembali masuk ke rumahnya. Dia menuju kamarnya dan mengemasi pakaiannya. Setelah itu, Leeteuk langsung meninggalkan rumahnya bersama Porsche Carrera GT menuju rumah Donghae.

###

Kibum menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Dia lalu menekan intercom. Terlihat seorang pria baya di layar.

"Anda mencari siapa tuan?"

"Tidak ada. Saya hanya mengantar Siwon pulang."

"Tuan muda Choi?" tanya pria tersebut memastikan. Kibum mengangguk.

"Baiklah, saya bukakan pintu gerbang."

"Terima kasih.". Pintu gerbang rumah itu pun terbuka. Kibum kembali melajukan mobilnya. Di teras rumah terlihat pria baya tengah berdiri didampingi 2 orang pria berpakaian pelayan. Kibum keluar dari mobil, dia lalu membawa Siwon dengan menuntunnya. 2 orang berpakaian pelayan langsung mengambil alih Siwon dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

"Tuan muda terlihat berantakan sekali. Sepertinya dia mabuk berat. Maaf jika merepotkan anda tuan..."

"Kibum. Panggil saja Kibum."

"Tuan Kibum. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantar tuan muda Choi pulang."

"Tidak masalah." ucap Kibum dengan tersenyum.

Terdengar dering ponsel. Kibum meraih ponselnya, "Halo." sapanya.

"Apa!?", Kibum terlihat terkejut.

"Kau sudah menghubungi polisi?" tanya Kibum pada suara di seberang.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." ucap Kibum. Dia menutup ponselnya.

"Tuan, saya permisi. Ada urusan yang menunggu saya."

"Baik tuan Kibum. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuan anda. "

"Sama-sama.", Kibum tersenyum dan menuju mobilnya. Pagani Zonda F itu pun melaju meninggalkan rumah Siwon.

###

Ryeowook, Yesung, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin duduk dalam diam. Ryeowook baru saja menjelaskan kedekatannya dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dan Yesung bergantian.

"Jadi kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Kyu, kami hanya dekat."

"Mungkin yang kau maksud, hubungan kalian dalam tahap pendekatan. Begitu kah?", Sungmin memastikan.

"Jika pun kami menjalin hubungan, apa itu masalah buat kalian?", Yesung angkat bicara. Ryeowook menatap sosok di sampingnya, begitu juga Donghae, "Tentu akan jadi masalah jika itu membahayakan Blacklist."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Jadi ceritanya hari ini semuanya membuat pengakuan padaku." ucap Kyuhyun. Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Yesung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu Kyu?" tanya Donghae.

"Tadi Leeteuk juga mengakui sesuatu dan sekarang giliran Ryeowook."

"Leeteuk? Memang ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Lebih baik kalian tanyakan sendiri padanya." jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, sikapku akan sama dengan yang aku tunjukkan ke Leeteuk. Jadi kalian tanya saja padanya. Aku tidak mau mengulang hal yang sama 2 kali. Aku dan Sungmin mau istirahat. Ayo baby kita tidur." ajak Kyuhyun seraya menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Selamat malam semua." ucap Kyuhyun dengan menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju kamar yang biasa mereka pakai.

Yesung menatap pasangan itu heran. Sementara Ryeowook dan Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Mereka..."

"Mereka memang seperti itu." ucap Donghae memotong ucapan Yesung seraya menghisap rokoknya. Seketika itu, terlihat Leeteuk mendekati mereka seraya membawa tas yang cukup besar.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

Leeteuk menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook, "Kalian berdua...?", Leeteuk menggantung pertanyaannya.

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Yang jelas sekarang beritahu kami, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau membawa tas besar begini?" tanya Ryeowook.

Leeteuk duduk di samping Donghae, "Mana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?"

"Doing this and that." jawab Donghae sekenanya.

"Jadi Kyuhyun belum cerita apapun?" tanya Leeteuk. Donghae menggeleng, "Dia hanya bilang kau mengakui sesuatu padanya." jawab Donghae.

Leeteuk menghela nafas, dia pun mulai bercerita.

###

Prime House terlihat sangat ramai, namun bukan karena event, melainkan karena ditemukannya mayat bandar narkoba yang besar di Korea yang diduga dibunuh di tempat hiburan tersebut. Terlihat beberapa mobil polisi terparkir di sana. Kibum melangkah masuk. Dia dihadang oleh seorang polisi, "Maaf anda dilarang masuk. Ini area terlarang."

"Saya pemilik tempat ini pak." ucap Kibum. Polisi itu pun terlihat memanggil polisi yang lain, mereka membawa Kibum masuk dan bertemu dengan seseorang berpakaian bebas yang Kibum duga adalah seorang penyidik.

"Saya detektif Taemin. Anda pemilik tempat ini?"

Kibum mengangguk. Mereka berdua terlihat bicara dengan serius.

###

Pagi menyeruak. Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dia melihat Sungmin masih terlelap. Namja itu beranjak bangun dan ke kamar mandi. Selepas mandi, Kyuhyun menyalakan TV. Tersiar berita mengenai pembunuhan yang terjadi di Prime House. Kyuhyun melihat berita itu dengan seksama.

Sungmin membuka matanya pelan. Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Baby." panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

"Kau terlihat serius sekali menonton TV, ada apa memangnya?"

"Tadi malam terjadi pembunuhan di Prime House." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Prime House? Bukankah itu punya Kibum?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun, mereka berdua dengan serius memperhatikan TV.

"Song Jiwon? Dia bandar narkoba yang pernah menawarimu kerjasama kan?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

Di dapur, Leeteuk terlihat tengah menikmati secangkir black coffee. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya tertuju pada Kangin. Ponselnya berbunyi. Dia menatap layar ponselnya, tertulis _My Raccoon calling_. Leeteuk tersentak. Cukup lama dia terdiam, hingga akhirnya mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Halo."

"Aku rasa kau sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi bukan?" tanya suara di seberang yang tak lain adalah Kangin.

"Iya. Dan aku pikir kau tidak akan menghubungiku lagi.", Leeteuk berusaha bersikap tenang dan acuh.

"Seharusnya. Kau beruntung aku tidak meminta orang tinggal untuk menangkapmu di rumah." ucap Kangin.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau lakukan? Bukankah kau bilang sangat ingin menangkapku?"

"Memang. Seharusnya kau tahu ini tidak akan mudah untukku. Tidak semudah untukmu membohongiku. Kau tahu, aku sangat kecewa. Aku akui kau hebat bisa menyembunyikan semua ini dariku, kau pintar menggunakan topengmu, persis seperti julukanmu, Mask."

"Jika itu pujian aku ucapkan terima kasih."

"Aku harap kau berhati-hati setelah ini. Jangan sampai aku menangkapmu dengan mudah semudah aku menahan Koenigsegg Agera R-mu."

"Tidak akan."

"Baguslah. Aku hanya ingin sampaikan itu. Bye.", Kangin menutup pembicaraan. Leeteuk menatap ponselnya. Ada rasa sakit menjalar di hatinya. Namun dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, karena ini memang salahnya. Sementara itu di tempat lain, Kangin terdiam. Dia menatap foto yang ada di kamarnya, fotonya dan Leeteuk.

"_Apa kau masih pantas menjadi malaikatku setelah semua kenyataan ini?_" batin Kangin.

###

Seorang yeoja baru selesai berganti baju ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Yeoja itu langsung mengacungkan pistol ke arah pintu masuk dengan tangan kirinya, namun dia kembali menurunkan pistolnya ketika melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya sosok itu.

"Aku hanya mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku baru sampai di Korea dan kau langsung memberiku banyak pekerjaan. Aku butuh hiburan.", yeoja itu memasukkan barang ke tasnya.

"Leo akan menemanimu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Jiwon baru saja mati, orang-orang terdekatnya pasti sedang mencari siapa pembunuhnya, akan sangat berbahaya buatmu keluar tanpa pengawalan."

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Park Hyunsang! Berhentilah beranggapan bahwa aku ini lemah! Kau yang mengajariku cara untuk bisa bertahan dan membela diri, tapi kenapa kau sekarang meragukanku!?"

Yeoja dan namja itu saling bertatapan.

"2 tahun lebih aku tinggal di luar negeri dan menjalankan semua bisnis Dongwook di sana. Aku tahu aku harus bagaimana. Jadi berhentilah menganggapku lemah!", yeoja itu meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Namja yang bernama Hyunsang memperhatikan dari jendela ketika Aston Martin silver itu meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

"Kau memanggilku?" seorang namja mendekatinya.

"Leo, suruh beberapa orang mengikuti Hyunsoo. Awasi dan jaga dia." suruh namja yang bernama Hyunsang kepada Leo.

###

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Leeteuk tengah menikmati sarapan. Yesung diminta menginap oleh Ryeowook karena memang hari sudah terlalu larut setelah pembicaraan mereka dan Leeteuk. Ryeowook meminta ijin Donghae agar Yesung boleh menginap. Kyuhyun terlihat biasa saja dengan keberadaan Yesung. Kyuhyun sudah memberikan sikap jelas menanggapi pengakuan Leeteuk dan Ryeowook. Selama tidak membahayakan Blacklist, dia tidak masalah. Namun jika berani membahayakan Blacklist, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah memaafkannya, bahkan dia tidak segan untuk membunuhnya.

"Sudah dengar berita pagi ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Semua mata menatap Kyuhyun kecuali Sungmin.

"Song Jiwon ditemukan tewas di Prime House, sementara istri dan anaknya ditemukan tewas di rumahnya." ucap Kyuhyun. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tersentak.

"Prime House punya Kibum?" tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau bilang Song Jiwon?", Yesung buka suara.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dia sering menemui ayahku ke rumah. Dia sangat baik terhadap keluargaku. Dia termasuk bandar narkoba yang besar kan?", Yesung memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Dongwook dan Jiwon sangat bersaing dalam bisnis ini. Yang aku ketahui, Dongwook kini dalam masa persembunyian, tidak ada yang tahu dia dimana bahkan anak buahnya, kecuali orang kepercayaannya yang selama ini menjalankan bisnisnya, mereka dikenal dengan nama Baron dan Raven." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kibum pasti dimintai keterangan oleh polisi karena dia pemilik tempat itu." ucap Leeteuk.

"Itu sudah pasti." ucap Kyuhyun seraya meminum cappucinno-nya.

Terdengar deru mesin memasuki halaman rumah Donghae. Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, tertulis _Changmin calling_.

"Halo." sapa Kyu.

"Kami sudah di depan."

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan keluar.". Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya.

"Baby, ikut aku.", Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin, namja itu menurut. Sementara yang lainnya hanya memperhatikan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menuju keluar dan mendapati 2 orang namja di tengah sebuah Mazda RX-9 berwarna merah dan BMW Z4 berwarna silver.

"Changmin? Minho?" gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan tetap menggandeng Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk 2 namja yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya.

"Apa kabar Sungmin?" tanya Changmin. Sungmin tersenyum, "Aku baik. Kalian sedang apa di sini?"

"Mengantarkan pesanan Kyuhyun." ucap Minho seraya memberi isyarat kepada 2 mobil di hadapan Sungmin.

"Eh? Kyu kau beli mobil baru?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Untukmu dan untukku."

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"For secure baby." ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin, "Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada 2 temannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." ucap salah satunya yang bertubuh tinggi, Changmin. Kyuhyun memeriksa mobil tersebut.

"Bagus." ucap Kyuhyun seraya kembali di dekat Sungmin, "Baby, kunci mobilmu mana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Kyuhyun juga mengeluarkan sebuah kunci.

"Ini." ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan kunci mobil Sungmin dan kunci mobilnya kepada Minho sementara Minho juga memberikan 2 buah kunci mobil.

"Pastikan mobilku dan Sungmin aman selama perjalanan dan selama kami belum berada di sana. Kabari aku ok?" pinta Kyuhyun.

Changmin dan Minho mengangguk, "Pasti. Baiklah Kyu. Aku dan Minho pergi dulu." ucap Changmin.

"Sungmin, aku dan Minho permisi dulu." ucap Changmin pada Sungmin yang disambut senyum. Changmin menuju Reventon Roadster milik Kyuhyun, sementara Minho menuju McLaren F1 milik Sungmin. 2 mobil itu melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah tersebut.

"Kenapa kau mengamankan mobilku dan Reventon-mu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin, "Hanya berjaga jika keadaan memburuk baby." ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, mereka berpapasan dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung, Donghae serta Leeteuk ketika hendak beranjak masuk. Keempatnya menatap mobil yang terlihat asing terparkir disana.

"Kau jadi mengamankan mobilmu dan Sungmin rupanya?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk menurutku. Tentu lebih aman jika dipakai untuk keseharian tapi tidak untuk balapan." ujar Donghae seraya mendekati Mazda RX-9 dan BMW Z4 itu.

"Aku masih punya Aventador kalau untuk balapan." pungkas Kyuhyun.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku mau mengantar Ryeowook pulang." jawab Yesung. Sungmin menatap Leeteuk seolah bertanya. "Aku mau bertemu teman polisiku, siapa tahu aku bisa mendapat informasi tentang Kangin."

"Kau sendiri Hae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mencari udara segar sebelum melawan Eunhyuk." jawab Donghae seraya menaiki Black Beauty dan melaju pergi.

Yesung mengernyitkan kening, dia menatap Ryeowook, "Eunhyuk temanku?" tanya Yesung.

"Nanti aku ceritakan di mobil. Ayo." ucap Ryeowook seraya mengajak Yesung beranjak. Jaguar silver itu pun meninggalkan rumah Donghae, begitu juga dengan Porsche Carrera GT milik Leeteuk.

"Tinggal kita berdua. Terus kita mau apa?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya. Dia mengeluarkan senyum evilnya membuat Sungmin menatap curiga.

"Kita dikamar saja. Ayo!", belum sempat Sungmin menghindar, Kyuhyun langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Kyu, turunkan aku baby! Tadi malam kan sudah 4 kali. Apa itu tidak cukup?" rengek Sungmin.

"Maaf ya baby bunnyku. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu merengek kali ini." ucap Kyuhyun. Mereka memasuki kamar yang biasa mereka pakai. Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamar tersebut dan mulai beraksi. Selanjutnya bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi.

###

Honda CBR 1100XX Blackbird hitam itu dengan gagah melaju melintasi jalanan Seoul yang cukup ramai. Donghae melajukan motornya menuju ke sebuah pemakaman yang berada agak jauh dari Seoul.

Namja itu membawa sebuket mawar putih. Dia melangkah menuju ke sebuah makam. Donghae menatap nisan yang ada di makam tersebut, tertulis Kim Hyejin. Namja itu meletakkan bunga tersebut dan menyiram makam dengan air yang dibawanya.

"Jinnie, maaf aku tidak pernah mengunjungimu beberapa saat terakhir ini. Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Tuhan menjagamu dengan baik kan?"

Donghae menghela nafas, dia terduduk dengan 1 tangan menyentuh pada makam tersebut, "Kau tahu, kakakmu hampir saja berhasil menangkap Kyu. Dia sepertinya masih sangat dendam pada Kyu atas kematianmu. Entah sampai kapan Heechul akan seperti itu. Jika saja kau masih hidup, semua tidak akan begini."

Namja itu menatap makam di hadapannya, "Aku merindukanmu Jinnie. Sangat merindukanmu. Doakan aku malam ini ya, karena aku akan balapan motor dengan Eunhyuk, anggota Hotspeed. Maaf jika aku melanggar janjiku. Aku hanya tidak mau dianggap pengecut. Kau pasti mengerti kan?"

Donghae menatap langit dan menghela nafas, "Beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Aku akan segera mengunjungimu lagi. Maafkan aku ya? Aku mencintaimu Jinnie." ucap Donghae seraya mencium batu nisan makam tersebut dan beranjak pergi. Namja itu pun berlalu meninggalkan area tersebut menuju kembali ke pusat Seoul.

Namja itu berhenti di area parkir Seoul Tower. Dia turun dari motornya dan menyusuri kompleks Seoul Tower yang merupakan tempat favoritnya. Donghae melangkah dengan pelan seraya menikmati keramaian yang tersaji di hadapannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut.

"_Jinnie!_" batin Donghae. Donghae mempercepat langkah untuk mendekati sosok tersebut. Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan berpakaian serba hitam, rambut terurai tengah berjalan dengan santai. Matanya melihat sekeliling yang terlihat cukup ramai.

Donghae akhirnya bisa untuk berada dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dengan yeoja tersebut. Namja itu mengamati yeoja tersebut dengan seksama. Donghae mengikuti yeoja itu yang tengah menuju ke area parkir. Yeoja itu masuk ke dalam sebuah Aston Martin silver dan melaju meninggalkan kawasan Seoul Tower. Donghae buru-buru kembali ke motornya untuk mengejar yeoja tersebut. Honda CBR 1100XX Blackbird itu pun melaju kencang.

Donghae mengikuti laju Aston Martin tersebut. Mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga, Donghae pun turut berhenti dan mengamati dari kejauhan. Yeoja itu turun dari mobilnya dan memasuki toko bunga. Tak lama dia keluar dengan membawa sebuket mawar putih, yeoja itu menghirup harum mawar tersebut lalu kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Donghae terhenyak.

"_Perempuan itu. Dia sangat mirip dengan Jinnie, bahkan dia juga menyukai bunga yang sama dengan Jinnie. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan Jinnie? Apa mungkin ini hanya kebetulan?_" batin Donghae. Namja itu kembali melajukan motornya ketika mobil yeoja tersebut meninggalkan toko bunga.

###

Seorang namja terlihat tengah berlatih menembak di sebuah area yang cukup luas. Sementara seorang namja lain melangkah mendekati namja tersebut.

"Baron, Kyuhyun sudah mengamankan mobilnya. Pagi ini, 2 orang mengantarkan Mazda RX-9 dan BMW Z4 ke basecamp Blacklist. Mobil itu untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. " ucap namja tersebut.

Namja yang sedang berlatih menembak yang dipanggil Baron menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia menatap namja yang satunya

Baron terdiam sesaat, "Jadi dia hanya memiliki Aventador?" tanya Baron. Namja yang satunya mengangguk.

"Bagus. Tetap awasi mereka Leo, dan beritahukan perkembangannya padaku. Aku akan menyiapkan kejutan untuknya." titah Baron kepada namja yang satunya yang tak lain adalah Leo.

"Baik.", Leo beranjak meninggalkan Baron.

Baron mengacungkan pistolnya ke sasaran tembak, "Kau akan segera rasakan pembalasanku Cho Kyuhyun!", Baron melepaskan 1 tembakan dan tepat mengenai sasaran tembak di bagian kepala.

###

Kangin tengah termangu ketika Heechul memasuki kantornya.

"Akhirnya kau berhasil mengetahui identitas Mask." ucap Heechul seraya duduk di atas meja kerja Kangin. Kangin menatap sosok di hadapannya. Heechul balik menatap Kangin, dia menunjukkan raut heran, "Kau kenapa? Kelihatannya kau tidak senang? Bukankah kau bilang kau penasaran dengannya?" tanya Heechul.

Kangin menghela nafas, "Ini tidak seperti yang aku harapkan." ucap Kangin singkat. Heechul mengernyitkan kening, "Maksudmu?"

"Maaf Heechul, aku belum bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Aku butuh waktu untuk bisa mencerna semaunya." jawab Kangin.

Heechul menatap partner kerjanya, dia mengendikkan bahu, "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Aku ada di kantorku jika kau mencariku. Selamat ya teman." ucap Heechul seraya menepuk pundak Kangin dan meninggalkan kantor Kangin.

###

Kibum menghentikan mobilnya di rumah Donghae. Dia menatap halaman rumah yang terlihat lengang, dahinya berkerut melihat Mazda RX-9 dan BMW Z4 terparkir di sana. Namja itu pun beranjak masuk. Sungmin sedang berada di dapur ketika Kibum datang.

"Kibum." sapa Sungmin seraya membuat orange jus. Kibum tersenyum, dia melihat sekeliling, "Mana yang lainnya?"

"Kyuhyun sedang pergi beli game terbaru, Donghae bilang dia mau jalan-jalan, Leeteuk pergi menemui teman polisinya mencari informasi, kalau Ryeowook mungkin sedang bersama Yesung." jawab Sungmin dengan tetap membuat orange jus.

Kibum memasang wajah heran, "Apa tadi kau bilang? Ryeowook bersama Yesung?", Kibum memastikan.

Sungmin menatap Kibum dan mengangguk, "Iya, mereka kan sedang dekat." jawab Sungmin. Kibum tersenyum, "Dan Leeteuk? Apa maksudmu dia pergi mencari informasi? Memang ada apa?".

Sungmin menuang orange jus ke dalam beberapa gelas, dia membawa 2 gelas di tangan dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Kibum, "Banyak yang terjadi selama kemarin kau tidak kemari." ucap Sungmin.

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Oh ya Kibum. Kami melihat TV, di Prime House telah terjadi kasus pembunuhan. Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. CCTV tidak menangkap apapun yang mencurigakan. Aku sendiri tidak berada di lokasi ketika mayat Jiwon ditemukan."

"Memang kau dimana?"

"Seharusnya aku ada di sana untuk event Prime Club, tapi aku mengantar Siwon pulang ke rumah."

Sungmin menatap heran, "Eh? Siwon? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kibum pun mulai bercerita tentang kejadian semalam di club hingga sampai dia bisa mengantar Siwon pulang.

"Aku memang bertemu dengannya di kantor appaku sebelumnya. Aku katakan padanya jika dia tidak suka berpartner dengan appaku, batalkan saja. Kita semua tahu persis kan bagaimana kondisi perusahaan Siwon saat ini?" tutur Sungmin. Kibum mengangguk.

"Yang aku takutkan perusahaanya hanya memanfaatkan proyek yang diberikan appaku." lanjut Sungmin.

"Jika mereka berani bertindak seperti itu mereka sama saja mencari masalah denganmu juga kita." ujar Kibum. Sungmin mengangguk, "Kau benar. Aku sepertinya harus ikut mengawasi proyek ini."

2 sahabat itu kembali berbincang, Sungmin pun menceritakan tentang Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan Yesung, balapan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, serta tentang keputusan Kyuhyun yang mengamankan Reventon Roadster dan McLaren F1-nya.

###

Honda CBR 1100XX Blackbird itu berhenti di sebuah daerah elit. Donghae membuka kaca helmnya dan melihat mobil yang sejak tadi diikutinya memasuki sebuah rumah yang diketahui merupakan rumah Kang Dongwook, buronan nomor 1 kepolisian Korea.

Dia kembali melajukan motornya. Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikirannya.

"_Siapa dia? Kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan Jinnie? Apa mungkin dia Jinnie? Jika dia Jinnie, lalu siapa yang dikuburkan 3 tahun lalu? Lalu, ada hubungan apa dia dengan Dongwook?_" batin Donghae. Namja itu membawa Black Beauty ke rumahnya. Dia perlu berpikir jernih.

###

Hari mulai beranjak sore, ketika Kyuhyun menuju ke rumahnya. Dia berhenti di depan rumahnya. Namja itu membuka pintu gerbang. Namun pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Sosok di dalam mobil dengan sangat jelas tengah memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Mata mereka saling beradu. Mobil itu pun melaju. Sosok yang ada di dalamnya terus mengamati Kyuhyun dengan tajam, bahkan ketika lewat di hadapannya, dan baru berpaling setelah melewati Kyuhyun.

"_Siapa dia? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?_" batin Kyuhyun.

###

Eunhyuk menghentikan Yamaha YZF R1-nya di depan rumah sahabatnya, Yesung. Saat itu Yesung baru saja selesai mandi dan hendak pergi.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat penampilan Yesung. Namja itu mengangguk, "Ada apa kau kemari? Tidak biasanya."

Eunhyuk melihat sekeliling ruang tamu Yesung, "Aku melihatmu dengan Ryeowook Blacklist kemarin." ucapnya. Yesung tersentak sejenak, "Iya benar. Aku memang bersamanya kemarin. Aku juga akan pergi dengannya setelah ini. Lalu kau mau apa?"

Eunhyuk menatap Yesung, "Menurutmu bagaiman reaksi Siwon dan yang lainnya jika mereka tahu hal ini?"

Yesung balik menatap Eunhyuk, "Aku tidak peduli. Hubunganku dengan Ryeowook itu urusan pribadiku. Tidak ada yang berhak mengaturnya. Asal kau tahu, Blacklist pun tidak ada masalah dengan hubungan kami."

"Jadi kau sudah memberitahu mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk. Yesung mengangguk, "Dan kau tahu, mereka bersikap baik padaku. Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan hubungan kami."

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau sudah menentukan sikap."

"Kau sendiri? Aku yakin kau tidak memberitahu Siwon dan yang lainnya tentang balapanmu dan Donghae kan?" selidik Yesung. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"Itu urusanku dan tidak ada urusannya dengan Hotspeed. Lagipula aku yakin aku akan menang." ucap Eunhyuk dengan yakin.

"Kita punya urusan masing-masing, jadi berhentilah berkomentar apalagi ikut campur." tegas Yesung.

###

Langit malam semakin pekat. Sebuah Lamborghini Unica memasuki sebuah rumah. Terlihat Leo menyambut kedatangannya.

"Dimana Hyunsoo?" tanya namja itu yang tak lain adalah Baron.

"Dia baru saja pergi." jawab Leo. Baron menatap Leo, "Dia bilang mau kemana?"

"Dia bilang dia ingin pergi belanja." jawab Leo seraya mengikuti langkah Baron.

"Kau sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengikutinya kan?", Baron memastikan. Leo mengangguk.

"Bagus. Karena belum saatnya memberikan kejutan untuk Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya." ujar Baron.

###

Anggota Blacklist dan Yesung tengah berkumpul di teras belakang, tanpa Donghae.

"Mana Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun. Baru saja Kyuhyun bertanya, seorang namja terlihat datang mendekati mereka.

Terlihat raut berpikir di wajahnya. Donghae duduk di kursi, dia menuang vodka ke dalam gelas dan meneguknya. Semua yang ada di sana menatap namja itu.

"Kau kenapa? Kau gugup karena hendak balapan dengan Eunhyuk?" celetuk Kibum. Donghae menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Donghae.

Semua terdiam seolah larut dalam pikiran masing.

"Kyu, kau tahu mobil Aston Martin Super Sport Limited Edition?" tanya Donghae memecah keheningan. Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya lalu mengangguk, "Tahu. Mobil itu hanya diproduksi 8 unit di dunia. Kenapa?"

"Apa ada orang Korea yang memilikinya?" tanya Donghae.

"Setahuku tidak ada yang memiliki mobil itu di Asia, 8 unit itu semunya terjual di wilayah Eropa dan Amerika. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika sudah pindah ke tangan kedua." jelas Kyuhyun.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau yakin? Karena aku melihat salah satunya kemarin waktu aku sampai di Prime House." ucap Kibum. Donghae menoleh ke Kibum, begitu juga dengan semua mata yang ada di sana.

"Apa yang menaikinya seorang perempuan?", Donghae memastikan. Kibum menatap sahabatnya dan mengangguk, "Kau juga tahu Hae?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Aku melihatnya hari ini."

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan Yesung menatap Kibum dan Donghae.

"Tunggu. Memang ada yang salah dengan perempuan ini dan Aston Martin-nya?" tanya Sungmin. Donghae balik menatap teman-temannya.

Donghae beranjak dari duduknya, dia menyalakan rokoknya, "Aku akan memberitahu kalian jika aku sendiri sudah yakin dengan dugaanku.". Namja itu berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatap heran.

"Kau mau kemana Hae?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Melayani tantangan Eunhyuk." ucapnya dengan tetap melangkah.

"Kau mau kami temani?", giliran Ryeowook bertanya.

Donghae memberi isyarat tidak usah. Tak lama terdengar deru motornya yang lalu menghilang.

###

Eunhyuk sudah berada di lokasi balapannya dan Donghae ketika namja itu datang. Eunhyuk menatap sosok tersebut.

"Kau siap?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae mematikan rokoknya, "Tentu saja. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah berani menantangku."

"Cih! Kita lihat saja.". Mereka berdua bersiap di motor masing-masing. Posisi mereka berada di belakang garis. Lampu tengah menunjuk warna merah. Donghae menurunkan kaca helmnya, begitu juga Eunhyuk. 2 motor itu langsung melaju ketika lampu berubah hijau.

Donghae memimpin sementara Eunhyuk menempel di belakang. Dengan lihai, mereka menyelip di antar mobil-mobil yang masih lalu lalang. Donghae berbelok dengan sangat lincah di setiap tikungan. begitu juga Eunhyuk. Mereka saling selip. Tak segan mereka menerobos lampu merah. Eunhyuk dengan cekatan menghindari sebuah mobil dari arah sebelah kiri setelah sebelumnya menerobos lampu merah. Mobil tersebut terlihat menabrak mobil yang lainnya. Eunhyuk melajukan Yamaha YZF R1-nya dengan kecepatan penuh, begitu juga dengan Donghae.

Dari arah belakang keduanya, sebuah Aston Martin melesat melewati Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mengetahui mobil siapa itu menatap laju mobil tersebut. Tanpa dia sadari, ada sebuah mobil di hadapannya. Sontak membuat Donghae membawa motornya ke arah kiri namun mobil lain yang juga muncul membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Donghae terjatuh dari motornya dan terpental hingga ke tengah jalan. Sementara motornya terlempar dan mengenai sebuah mobil.

**~ TBC ~**

**Dee (｡◕‿◕｡) **

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**

Note :

- **Backup Red Mark **adalah tanda yang dimiliki setiap pimpinan kelompok yang melakukan perdagangan ilegal atas wilayah yang telah dikuasainya. Ketika tanda tersebut diberikan kepada kelompok lain, maka wilayah kekuasaannya juga merupakan wilayah kekuasaan kelompok tersebut dengan sistem bagi hasil yang telah disepakati sebelumnya.

Kendaraan yang muncul (ganti tanda bintang dengan titik) :

**Hyunsoo / Raven - Aston Martin Super Sport Limited Edition**

fileden*com/files/2012/7/18/3327143/Park%20Hyunsoo%20%28Raven%29%20-%20Aston%20Martin%20Super%20Sport%20Limited%20Edition*jpg

**Kyuhyun - Mazda RX-9**

fileden*com/files/2012/7/18/3327143/Kyuhyun%20-%20Mazda%20RX-9

**Sungmin - BMW Z4**

fileden*com/files/2012/7/18/3327143/Sungmin%20-%20BMW%20Z4

**Hyunsang / Baron - Lamborghini Unica**

fileden*com/files/2012/7/18/3327143/Park%20Hyungsang%20%28Baron%29-%20Lamborghini%20Unica*jpg  
**  
**


	8. Character Guide (Update!)

**THE GROUP**

**The Blacklist**

Sebuah kelompok mobil yang beranggotakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, & Kibum. Kelompok ini dipimpin oleh Kyuhyun. Semua anggota Blacklist memiliki kemampuan yang sangat baik dalam mengemudikan mobil. Mereka sering kebut-kebutan di jalan dan terkadang mengacaukan lalu lintas Seoul. Semua anggota Blacklist masuk ke dalam daftar most wanted racer kepolisian Seoul dengan heat level yang berbeda-beda. Rumah Donghae merupakan basecamp Blacklist.

**The Hotspeed**

Merupakan musuh bebuyutan Blacklist. Mereka sering mengadakan balapan liar dengan taruhan sejumlah uang dan terkadang sebuah mobil. Hotspeed beranggotakan Siwon, Hangeng, Zhoumi, Eunhyuk, Henry, Yesung, & Shindong. Hotspeed dipimpin oleh Siwon. Hotspeed biasa berkumpul di rumah Siwon. Sama dengan Blacklist, semua anggota Hotspeed juga masuk ke dalam daftar most wanted racer tanpa terkecuali.

###

**THE CHARACTER**

**Kyuhyun**

Dia adalah pimpinan Blacklist dan merupakan most wanted racer urutan pertama kepolisian Seoul dengan heat level 4. Julukannya Demon, karena terkadang dia berkendara seperti setan. Keahliannya meliputi race sprint, drag, & drift. Kyuhyun merupakan sepupu Heechul, yang notabene adalah seorang polisi. Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan dengan salah seorang anggota Blacklist, yaitu Sungmin. Dalam beraksi, Kyuhyun lebih sering mengandalkan Lamborghini Aventador, namun dia juga salah satu pemilik dari 20 Lamborghini Reventon Roadster yang diproduksi. Kedua mobilnya didapatkan dari hasil memenangkan balapan. Dalam MW 7, Kyuhyun mengamankan Reventon Roadster-nya dan menggantinya dengan Mazda RX-9.

**Sungmin**

Julukannya adalah Fury. Merupakan anggota Blacklist, kekasih sekaligus orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun. Dia juga merupakan putra seorang pengusaha ternama di Korea. Sungmin dikenal sebagai sosok yang sangat perhatian. Dia juga yang selalu menjadi penopang Kyuhyun ketika namja itu menghadapi masalah yang berat. Sungmin berada di urutan ke-4 most wanted racer kepolisian Seoul dengan heat level 3. Dia mahir dalam race drag & circuit. Sungmin mengendarai McLaren F1. Untuk alasan keamanan, Kyuhyun turut mengamankan mobil Sungmin bersama Reventon Roadster-nya dan menggantinya dengan BMW Z4.

**Donghae**

Dia merupakan anggota Blacklist yang paling arogan, tidak bisa lepas dari rokok, keras kepala, sombong, cuek, dan cenderung playboy. Dia juga dikenal sebagai cassanova Blacklist. Donghae sangat senang kebut-kebutan di jalan tiap waktu, terlebih ketika malam mulai larut dan jalan lengang, dia akan memacu SSC Ultimate Aero-nya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Tidak heran posisinya berada di urutan ke-3 most wanted racer dengan heat level 4, hampir sejajar dengan temannya di Blacklist, Kyuhyun. Dia juga pemegang rekor top speed di Blacklist yaitu 290 mph. Selain memiliki SSC Ultimate Aero, Donghae juga memiliki Honda CBR 1100XX BLackbird. Donghae sangat ahli dalam race circuit dan drift. Dia sangat membenci anggota Hotspeed. Donghae memiliki adik perempuan bernama Dongsun. Dia jatuh cinta pada adik tunggal Heechul, Kim Hyejin.

**Ryeowook**

Berada di urutan paling buncit dalam most wanted racer, yaitu urutan ke-13 dengan heat level 2. Ryeowook sendiri dikenal sebagai anggota Blacklist yang paling kalem bersama dengan Kibum. Dia mendapat julukan Scream. Ryeowook pada akhirnya menjalin hubungan dengan anggota Hotspeed, Yesung setelah sebelumnya bicara pada Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengendarai Noble M600.

**Kibum**

Dia anggota yang paling tidak banyak bicara atau bertingkah. Kibum sendiri adalah pemilik beberapa tempat hiburan terkenal di Seoul, diantaranya adalah Prime House. Dia sering bersikap dingin dan misterius, maka dari itu dia mendapat julukan Ice. Kibum sendiri mengendarai Pagani Zonda F dan dia berada di urutan 9 most wanted racer dengan heat level 2. Kibum juga merupakan putra seorang jenderal besar.

**Leeteuk**

Anggota yang terakhir bergabung dengan Blacklist. Julukannya adalah Mask. Diketahui kemudian bahwa Leeteuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang polisi bernama Kangin. Leeteuk dikenal sebagai sosok yang berwibawa di Blacklist dan mempunyai banyak teman polisi. Kemampuannya dalam mengendarai mobil tidak perlu diragukan. Dia sanggup berada di posisi 5 dalam urutan most wanted racer dengan heat level 3 bersama dengan Koenigsegg Agera R-nya. Selain itu, Leeteuk juga memiliki sebuah Porsche Carerra GT. Diketahui bahwa Koenigsegg Agera R-nya ditahan oleh Kangin setelah namja itu mengetahui siapa Leeteuk sebenarnya.

**Siwon**

Pimpinan Hotspeed sekaligus orang yang paling ambisius untuk mengalahkan Kyuhyun. Dia juga berambisi untuk menyingkirkan Blacklist dari jalanan Seoul sehingga jalanan Seoul hanya milik Hotspeed. Siwon merupakan putra seorang pengusaha terkenal di Seoul, namun diketahui perusahannya sedang mengalami krisis dan hampir bangkrut. Dalam 13 daftar most wanted racer, Siwon berada di urutan kedua setelah Kyuhyun dengan heat level 4. Dia menaiki Bugatti Veyron Super Sport.

**Hangeng**

Orang kedua di Hotspeed setelah Siwon. Dia terlihat kalem, namun sebenarnya berbahaya. Terlebih ketika sedang menaiki si roda empat. Hangeng memiliki keahilan terbaik di antara anggota Hotspeed untuk race drag, circuit, & drift. Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster miliknya telah membawa namja tersebut ke urutan 7 most wanted racer dengan heat level 3. Dia akhirnya tertangkap oleh Heechul yang ternyata adalah bagian dari masa lalunya dalam suatu pengejaran.

**Zhoumi**

Dikenal juga sebagai Jack. Dia termasuk orang yang cukup penting di Hotspeed. Belakangan Zhoumi diketahui juga ikut andil dalam bisnis yang dijalankan Dongwook. Zhoumi dikenal sebagai sosok yang cukup misterius. Dia merupakan kekasih Henry yang juga merupakan anggota Hotspeed. Zhoumi berada di urutan 8 dengan heat level 2 didampingi oleh Ascari A10-nya.

**Eunhyuk**

Profesi utamanya adalah sebagai seorang pelatih tari di sebuah studio dimana adik Donghae Blacklist, Dongsun belajar. Sosok yang juga tidak banyak bicara. Pada sebuah pertemuan yang tidak diduga, Eunhyuk menantang Donghae balapan. Bukan balapan mobil, melainkan balapan motor. Dia memiliki sebuah Yamaha YZF R1. Selain itu, dengan Saleen S7 Twin Turbo, Eunhyuk berada di posisi 6 most wanted racer dengan heat level 3. Dikenal juga dengan nama Shark.

**Yesung**

Dia menjalin hubungan dengan Ryeowook Blacklist, tentunya setelah diketahui oleh Kyuhyun dan anggota Blacklist lainnya. Hanya Eunhyuk, anggota Hotspeed yang tahu hubungan mereka. Namun pada akhirnya Siwon mengetahui hubungan itu. Terjadi perdebatan di antara Siwon dan Yesung. Dia merupakan putra jaksa pengadilan agung Korea. Dia memanfaatkan pengaruh ayahnya untuk mengeluarkan mobil Ryeowook yang sempat ditahan. Menaiki Jaguar XJ220 yang memiliki heat level 2, dia berada di urutan ke-11.

**Shindong**

Sosok dengan tubuh agak berisi ini dikenal sebagai sosok yang peduli terhadap teman-temannya di Hotspeed. Dia juga yang pertama kali mengetahui bahwa Hangeng ditangkap polisi. Shindong mendapat julukan Snack karena dia termasuk anggota yang hobi makan, namun meski begitu dia memiliki kemampuan mengendarai yang cukup baik. Gumpert Apollo-nya memiliki heat level 2 dan berada di posisi ke-12 most wanted racer kepolisian Seoul.

**Henry**

Merupakan bungsu di Hotspeed. Dia juga adalah kekasih Zhoumi. Dia lebih banyak diam ketika sedang bersama Hotspeed. Meskipun begitu, pemilik Ferarri Enzo ini mampu berada di urutan ke-10 dengan heat level 2.

**Heechul**

Seorang polisi senior yang sangat berambisi untuk menangkap semua most wanted racer terutama Kyuhyun. Dia juga memiliki dendam pribadi dengan Kyuhyun Blacklist. Heechul juga yang menangkap Hangeng Hotspeed yang ternyata adalah orang di masa kecilnya yang selama ini dia cari. Namja yang memiliki wajah yang dapat dikatakan cantik ini menaiki Hennesey Venom GT.

**Kangin**

Merupakan kekasih Leeteuk Blacklist. Memiliki profesi yang sama dengan Heechul. Namun akhirnya Kangin mengetahui siapa Leeteuk sebenarnya. Dan kenyataan itulah yang membuatnya berpisah dari Leeteuk. Kangin sendiri menaiki sebuah Koenigsegg CCX.

**Nari**

Diceritakan sebagai kekasih Shindong. Dia menaiki Porsche Boxster Spyder.

**Detektif Taemin**

Detektif yang menangani kasus pembunuhan Song Jiwon di Prime House.

**Changmin & Minho**

Sahabat Kyuhyun yang mengantarkan mobil pesanan Kyuhyun dan membantu Kyuhyun mengamankan Reventon Roadster serta McLaren F1 milik Sungmin.

**Kim Hyejin (OC)**

Yeoja yang merupakan adik dari Heechul. Diceritakan meninggal ketika balapan bersama Kyuhyun. Nama panggilannya Jinnie, juga merupakan cinta pertama Donghae Blacklist.

**Dongsun (OC)**

Diceritakan sebagai adik tunggal Donghae Blacklist. Yeoja kecil yang belajar menari di studio dimana Eunhyuk mengajar. Memiliki karakter yang polos karena memang usianya masih kecil.

**Kepala Pelayan Park (OC)**

Seorang pria berusia baya yang merupakan kepala pelayan di rumah Siwon.

**Song Jiwon (OC)**

Merupakan salah satu bandar narkoba terbesar di Korea dan juga Asia. Bersaing ketat dengan Kang Dongwook. Dia juga merupakan buronan kepolisian Seoul. Namun karena pengaruhnya, Jiwon sangat sulit ditangkap. Hingga akhirnya Jiwon ditemukan tewas di Prime House.

**Kang Dongwook (OC)**

Buronan nomor 1 kepolisian Seoul dan juga Interpol. Dia menguasai hampir seluruh pasar perdagangan ilegal di Eropa & Amerika, dia bersaing ketat dengan Song Jiwon untuk pasar Asia. Dongwook sedang dalam masa persembunyian, maka dari itu seluruh bisnisnya diserahkan kepada 2 orang kepercayaanya, Baron & Raven.

**Park Hyunsang (OC)**

Orang kepercayaan Dongwook. Dalam bisnis, dia dikenal dengan nama Baron. Hyunsang menjalankan bisnis Dongwook selama dalam masa persembunyian. Diketahui dia memiliki dendam dengan Kyuhyun Blacklist. Dia memiliki keahilan dalam menggunakan senjata dan bela diri. Hyunsang menaiki sebuah Lamborghini Unica.

**Park Hyunsoo (OC)**

Diketahui sebagai adik dari Hyunsang. Hyunsoo kembali ke Korea setelah berada di luar negeri selama kurang lebih 2 tahun untuk menjalankan bisnis Dongwook. Yeoja yang juga dikenal dengan nama Raven ini merupakan salah satu pemilik dari 8 Aston Martin Super Sport Limited Edition yang diproduksi. Tidak banyak yang diketahui dari sosok Hyunsoo selain dia memiliki kemiripan yang sama dengan Jinnie, setidaknya itulah pendapat Donghae yang pertama kali melihatnya. Hyunsoo memiliki keahlian yang sama dengan Hyunsang.

**Leo (OC)**

Merupakan orang kepercayaan Hyunsang. Leo juga bekerja untuk Dongwook. Namja yang tidak banyak bicara dan berdarah dingin. Belum diketahui siapa nama aslinya Leo. Dia menaiki Kawasaki Ninja ZZR 1400.

**Detektif Eric**

Adalah detektif senior yang juga merupakan atasan Heechul. Mereka berada di divisi yang sama di kepolisian. Eric merupakan polisi yang sangat menyukai uang. Selama ada uang mengalir untuknya, semua masalah akan beres.

**Yunho Carbon**

Dia adalah pimpinan dari kelompok mobil The Carbon.

**Kai Carbon**

Merupakan anggota The Carbon yang mewakili kelompok tersebut dalam Battle Track. Kai menaiki Lamborghini Sesto Elemento.

**Kris Jetstream**

Dengan menaiki Pagani Huayra, Kris mewakili The Jetstream mengikuti Battle Track. Dia juga merupakan pimpinan The Jetstream.

**Key Ripper**

Adalah anggota dari kelompok The Ripper. Key mewakili kelompoknya dalam Battle Track dengan mobilnya, Zento ST1

###

**THE NICKNAME**

**Kyuhyun a.k.a Demon** : dia diberi julukan ini karena ketika mengendarai si roda empat, Kyuhyun terkadang seperti setan yang terkadang membahayakan nyawa orang.

**Sungmin a.k.a Fury** : dia dapat balapan dengan sangat baik dan di atas anggota yang lainnya terlebih ketika dia tersulut emosi, terbukti saat Donghae menantangnya di awal Blacklist terbentuk.

**Donghae a.k.a Rapid** : dia mendapat julukan ini setelah berhasil melampaui top speed anggota Blacklist lainnya.

**Leeteuk a.k.a Mask** : julukan ini diberikan kepada Leeteuk karena dia lihai menutupi dirinya sebagai anggota Blacklist di hadapan teman-temannya yang kebanyakan orang penting bahkan kekasihnya, hingga kemudian rahasianya terbongkar.

**Kibum a.k.a Ice** : diberikan karena karakternya yang dingin dan misterius.

**Ryeowook a.k.a Scream** : mobilnya memiliki suara yang khas ketika berhasil mencapai kecepatan maksimal, suara yang mirip dengan teriakan.

**Shindong a.k.a Snack** : karena tubuhnya yang berisi dan dia termasuk anggota yang suka makan.

**Eunhyuk a.k.a Shark** : diberi julukan karena dia satu-satunya anggota Hotspeed yang sanggup mengalahkan Siwon.

**Zhoumi a.k.a Jack** : sebenarnya hanya sebuah panggilan biasa dari anggota Hotspeed.

**Hyunsang a.k.a Baron** : julukan itu diberikan oleh Dongwook karena Hyunsang merupakan kaki tangan langsung Dongwook yang dapat dianggap sebagai seorang raja.

**Hyunsoo a.k.a Raven** : Hyunsoo merupakan anak didik Hyunsang, memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Hyunsang, dalam melakukan aksinya, Hyunsoo kerap memakai warna hitam.

**Leo**: julukan ini diberikan karena karakternya yang berdarah dingin dan tidak kenal ampun

**###**

**Dee (｡◕‿◕｡)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Title : Most Wanted | Part 8**

**Main Cast : Super Junior**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Action / Romance**

**Length : Part**

**Author : Dee (****｡◕‿◕｡****)**

**Warning : OOC | Gaje**

**Other : Woro2 dulu. Pertama, mohon maaf kalo updatenya luama banget XD. Sibuk cyiiin. Kedua, ada penambahan karakter (lagi) buat mendukung jalannya cerita, tenang, cuman 3 kalo ga salah atau lebih, ah lupa, ntar bakal dijelasin di character guide. Tapi mereka ga akan muncul sampe akhir MW, keep calm. Ketiga, sejauh aku bikin MW, part 8 adalah part terpanjang (sepanjang sungai nil). Terakhir, yang baca wajib komen. Apa aja deh, saran, kritik, kurang, lebih, panjang, lebar, alas, tinggi, apapun. Ok? Thank you *bow***

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ****٩****(͡****๏****̮͡****๏****)****۶**

**###**

Eunhyuk langsung melihat kaca spionnya ketika mendengar suara tabrakan. Namja itu memutar Yamaha YZF R1 miliknya ke lokasi kecelakaan. Saat itu sudah banyak orang berkerumun di lokasi kejadian. Kecelakaan yang terjadi di jalan utama itu membuat kondisi jalan menjadi macet. Terlihat sebuah mobil terbakar dengan kap terbuka dan bagian atap yang rusak. Sementara itu, di sudut lain terlihat motor Donghae terongggok di tepi jalan dengan kondisi yang cukup parah. Mata Eunhyuk menangkap kerumunan orang, dia mencoba mencari celah untuk melihat lebih jelas. Dan ternyata, orang-orang itu tengah mengerumuni Donghae.

Eunhyuk meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi ambulans lalu berlari ke arah kerumunan tersebut, mendekati Donghae yang terlihat tak bergerak dengan posisi tertelungkup. Eunhyuk membuka helm yang menutupi kepala Donghae, lalu membalikkan tubuh namja tersebut. Dia berusaha menyadarkan namja itu, namun tidak ada respon. Eunhyuk menatap sekujur tubuh Donghae yang penuh luka, bahkan pakaiannya sampai koyak. Mata Eunhyuk lalu beralih pada kaki kiri Donghae, celana namja tersebut sobek dan memperlihatkan luka yang parah dengan darah yang banyak.

Terdengar sirine ambulans mendekat dan juga polisi. Polisi langsung mengamankan lokasi kejadian sementara petugas ambulans membawa Donghae dan beberapa korban lain ke rumah sakit. Eunhyuk pun mengikuti ambulans tersebut dengan diikuti beberapa polisi.

###

Anggota Blacklist ditambah Yesung dan juga Dongsun terlihat tergesa memasuki rumah sakit. Sementara itu, tampak Eunhyuk yang tengah terdiam ketika mereka datang. Kyuhyun langsung mendekati Eunhyuk dan memojokkan namja tersebut ke dinding.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan hng!?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh amarah dengan mencengkram baju Eunhyuk. Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun, berusaha melerai sebelum Kyuhyun bertindak lebih jauh.

"Kyu, jangan begini. Ini di rumah sakit. Kendalikan emosimu." ucap Sungmin seraya membawa tangan Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan cengkramnnya dari Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lalu perlahan melepas cengkramannya.

"Aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu nanti." ucap Kyuhyun seraya menjauh dari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menatap orang-orang di hadapannya. Matanya menatap Yesung yang terlihat berbicara dengan Ryeowook.

"Sungmin oppa. Apa Donghae oppa baik-baik saja?" tanya Dongsun dengan diiringi isak tangis. Sungmin menatap yeoja kecil dihadapannya, dia membelai kepala Dongsun dengan sayang, "Donghae akan baik-baik saja Dongsun. Kau jangan khawatir ya. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis ok?" ucap Sungmin seraya menyeka air mata Dongsun dan membawa yeoja kecil itu ke pelukannya.

Tidak terlalu lama hingga akhirnya keluar seorang dokter. Dokter itu menatap orang-orang yang ada di ruang tunggu.

"Apa ada keluarga pasien?" tanya dokter tersebut.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, "Kami keluarganya. Bagaimana kondisi Donghae dok?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Pasien sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Saat ini pasien masih tidak sadar. Untung saja tulang kakinya tidak mengalami retak yang terlalu parah. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kami perkirakan kakinya akan membaik dan berfungsi normal kurang lebih 1 bulan lagi. Kami akan terus mengamati perkembangannya. Selanjutnya pasien akan kami pindahkan ke ruang perawatan." ucap dokter tersebut.

"Terima kasih dokter." ucap Kyuhyun seraya membungkukkan badan. Dokter itu tersenyum lalu beranjak. Sungmin mendekati Dongsun, "Kau dengar kan apa kata dokter? Donghae baik-baik saja. Jadi berhenti menangis ya." tutur Sungmin seraya mengelus kepala Dongsun. Yeoja kecil itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Dari pintu, keluar beberapa perawat seraya mendorong tempat tidur pasien. Terlihat Donghae terbaring dengan selang-selang yang tersambung pada sebuah monitor detak jantung. Kaki kirinya terbalut dengan gips, sementara perban tampak melingkar di kepalanya. Anggota Blacklist beserta Dongsun dan Yesung mengikuti langkah perawat itu, begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk.

###

Heechul tengah tertidur ketika dia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Tangan namja itu meraba meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja.

"Halo. Siapa ini?" tanya Heechul dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Ini aku Kangin. Terjadi kecelakaan yang melibatkan anggota Blacklist dan Hotspeed." ucap Kangin.

Heechul langsung terkejut mendengar ucapan Kangin, "Apa? Baiklah. Tunggu aku di kantor. Aku akan segera ke sana.", Heechul mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kangin. Dia langsung berganti pakaian dan bergegas menuju kantor polisi.

###

Anggota Blacklist bersama dengan Yesung, Eunhyuk, dan juga Dongsun tengah berada di ruangan dimana Donghae dirawat. Dongsung berada di samping kakaknya, menatap kakaknya yang masih tidak sadar dengan tatapan khawatir. Di sampingnya, Sungmin mendampingi Dongsun. Sementara yang lain duduk di sofa.

"Sungmin oppa, kenapa Donghae oppa belum bangun?" tanya Dongsun seraya menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap Dongsun lalu beralih kembali menatap Donghae, "Donghae mungkin masih lelah, dia butuh istirahat. Tapi pasti nanti dia akan bangun." jawab Sungmin.

Tidak ada suara. Semua terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara dari monitor detak jantung.

"Kyu, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus melihat keadaan di Prime House." tutur Kibum. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dan mengangguk. "Besok aku kemari." lanjutnya.

"Iya, hati-hati." ucap Kyuhyun. Kibum pun berpamitan dengan yang lain lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang perawatan.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku di sini saja. Itu pun jika Kyuhyun tidak keberatan." jawab Yesung seraya mengalihkan pandangan pada Kyuhyun.

Namja itu membalas tatapan Yesung, "Terserah kau saja." ujar Kyuhyun.

Yesung beralih pada Eunhyuk yang ada di sampingnya, "Kau sendiri. Untuk apa kau masih disini?". Eunhyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar pintu kamar diketuk. Semua mata menatap ke arah pintu lalu ke Kyuhyun yang beranjak membukanya. Terlihat seorang perawat di depan pintu.

"Ada apa suster?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Maaf. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan ada petugas polisi menunggu di resepsionis. Mereka ingin menanyakan tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa pasien." ujar perawat tersebut.

Kyuhyun menatap teman-temannya. Leeteuk mendekati mereka.

"Aku yang akan menemui dan bicara pada mereka." tutur Leeteuk.

"Aku ikut. Mungkin aku bisa membantu.", Yesung turut mendekat.

"Aku rasa kau juga harus ikut dan bicara dengan mereka.", Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk yang terdiam. Namja itu membalas tatapan Ryeowook. Semua mata menatap Eunhyuk yang akhirnya mendekati Leeteuk dan Yesung.

Bersama dengan perawat itu, Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Eunhyuk beranjak menemui petugas polisi yang menunggu mereka di resepsionis.

###

Heechul menghentikan Hennessey Venom-nya di depan kantor polisi. Dia langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam. Tampak Kangin sedang berbincang dengan beberapa petugas polisi.

"Apa yang kita dapat?" tanya Heechul. Kangin menyerahkan berkas kepada Heechul.

"Rekaman CCTV menunjukkan Donghae Blacklist dan Eunhyuk Hotspeed melakukan balapan. Tapi di tengah balapan, terjadi kecelakaan. Saksi mengatakan, motor yang dikendarai Donghae..."

"Tunggu. Apa kau bilang? Motor?", Heechul menyela kalimat Kangin.

Kangin mengangguk, "Iya. Mereka berdua balapan motor bukan mobil. Dari CCTV, tidak terlihat anggota Blacklist atau pun anggota Hotspeed yang lain. Sepertinya ini duel pribadi."

"Lalu?" tanya Heechul.

"Kita mendapatkan motor Donghae, kerusakannya cukup parah." lanjut Kangin.

"Bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk?"

"Saksi mengatakan Eunhyuk mengikuti ambulans yang membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit."

"Ok, kita langsung saja ke rumah sakit. Mereka semua pasti ada di sana." ucap Heechul.

"Tapi pak, sudah ada petugas kita di sana." ucap seorang petugas berseragam.

Heechul menatap petugas itu, "Siapa?"

"Detektif senior Eric." jawab petugas itu.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Heechul terdiam. Eric merupakan seniornya di divisi dimana dia bernaung sekarang.

"Ya sudah. Kita tunggu saja berita dari detektif senior Eric." ucap Heechul.

###

"Kau yakin aku diantar Kibum malam itu?" tanya Siwon kepada kepala pelayan Park. Kepala pelayan Park mengangguk, "Benar tuan muda. Malam itu tuan muda mabuk dan tuan Kibum yang mengantar tuan muda pulang." ujar kepala pelayan Park.

Siwon terdiam. "_Kibum. Untuk apa dia lakukan itu?_" batin namja itu. Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Tertulis _Shindong calling_.

"Halo. Ada apa Shindong?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku mendapat berita bahwa Donghae Blacklist mendapat kecelakaan malam ini saat balapan motor dengan Eunhyuk." ucap suara di seberang.

"Apa? Eunhyuk balapan dengan Donghae?", Siwon memastikan.

"Iya. Saat ini Donghae sedang dirawat di rumah sakit Seoul. Aku rasa Eunhyuk juga ada di sana." tutur Shindong.

Siwon mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah, "Kita bertemu di rumah sakit 1 jam lagi." ucap Siwon seraya mengakhiri pembicaraan.

###

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan besar terlihat memasuki kantor polisi dengan diikuti beberapa petugas lain. Dia adalah detektif senior Eric. Melihat kedatangan Eric, Heechul langsung mendekatinya.

"Pak, bagaimana? Apa kita menangkap mereka?" tanya Heechul.

Eric menatap Heechul. "Tidak ada yang ditangkap. Kasus kecelakaan ini sudah selesai. Mereka pun sudah menyelesaikan segala administrasi dan juga ganti rugi yang ditimbulkan. Tidak ada yang ditangkap. Kasus ditutup." ucap Eric seraya memasuki kantornya. Heechul tercengang dengan penuturan Eric begitu juga dengan Kangin.

Heechul memasuki kantor Eric.

"Tapi pak. Mereka anggota Blacklist dan Hotspeed. Mereka merupakan most wanted racer. Jika kita tidak menangkap mereka sekarang, mereka akan terus membuat ulah." protes Heechul.

Eric menatap Heechul, "Mereka sudah bertanggung jawab. Aku pikir itu sudah cukup. Jika bisa diselesaikan dengan cara baik-baik, itu lebih baik. Lagipula mereka juga mengakui kalau mereka salah. Tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Lebih baik kau juga kalian semua beristirahat. Selamat malam.", Eric beranjak keluar meninggalkan Heechul dan Kangin yang terdiam.

"Shit!" umpat Heechul seraya memukul meja. Kangin mendekati Heechul, "Menurutmu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa detektif senior Eric semudah itu menutup kasus ini?"

"Mereka pasti melobi detektif senior Eric. Aku yakin itu. Dasar licik!" ucap Heechul dengan nada emosi.

"Mereka pasti merasa menang karena bisa lolos dari kasus ini. Shit!", Heechul kembali mengumpat, "Apapun yang terjadi, aku sendiri yang memastikan mereka semua tertangkap." lanjutnya.

"Heechul, kenapa kita tidak menangkap mereka di rumah mereka saja?" usul Kangin.

Heechul duduk di kursi, "Itu tidak mungkin. Pimpinan tidak akan mungkin memberikan surat perintah penangkapan untuk mereka. Keluaga anggota Blacklist dan Hotspeed sangat berpengaruh di Korea. Kita berhadapan dengan orang-orang penting Korea. Pimpinan pasti tidak mau mengambil resiko meski hukum harus ditegakkan. Apa kau lupa? Ayah Yesung Hotspeed adalah kepala jaksa pengadilan agung. Perusahaan Sungmin Blacklist merupakan perusahaan terbesar di Korea dan memiliki hubungan baik dengan pejabat pemerintah. Jangan lupakan ayah Kibum Blacklist yang merupakan seorang jenderal besar. Kita tidak mungkin melakukan penangkapan di rumah mereka. Akan lebih baik jika kita menangkap mereka saat mereka beraksi. Selain itu...", Heechul menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Selain itu apa?" tanya Kangin.

"Bisa saja mereka juga dibackup oleh mafia Korea yang berbahaya." lanjut Heechul seraya menatap Kangin.

###

Shindong terlihat menunggu di depan rumah sakit. Tak lama, sebuah Bugatti Veyron berwarna hitam metalik berhenti. Keluar seorang namja bertubuh tinggi. Shindong menghampiri namja tersebut. Bersama-sama mereka berdua beranjak masuk ke rumah sakit.

Dongsun tengah terlelap di pangkuan Sungmin. Sementara yang lain setengah terjaga ketika mendengar suara pintu diketuk cukup keras. Sungmin tersentak, begitu juga yang lainya.

"Siapa yang datang berkunjung malam-malam begini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Mungkin Kibum." ucap Ryeowook.

"Biar aku yang buka.", Yesung beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati pintu. Namja itu membuka pintu, namun seketika dia tercengang melihat sosok Siwon dan Shindong, begitu pun dengan Siwon dan Shindong yang terkejut melihat Yesung. Begitu pun dengan yang lain, termasuk Eunhyuk.

"Siwon. Shindong." ucap Eunhyuk seraya mendekat.

"Kau!", Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati pintu, "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Shindong menatap Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung bergantian. Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Semua tercengang dengan kedatangan Siwon dan Shindong, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Kita bicara di luar." ajak Kyuhyun seraya keluar kamar tempat Donghae dirawat diikuti Yesung, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Siwon, serta Shindong.

Mereka menuju taman rumah sakit.

"Katakan. Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencari Eunhyuk. Aku dengar tentang kecelakaan Donghae. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku tentang balapannya dengan Donghae." jawab Siwon seraya menatap Kyuhyun lalu beralih ke Yesung, "Kau sendiri. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Siwon.

Yesung mengurai tatapan tajam ke Siwon, "Aku bersama Ryeowook saat mendengar Donghae kecelakaan. Maka dari itu aku di sini." jawab Yesung,

"Apa maksudmu kau bersama Ryeowook? Kau menjalin hubungan dengannya hng!?" tanya Siwon dengan nada tinggi.

"Iya. Aku menjalin hubungan dengannya. Apa itu masalah buatmu?"

Siwon menatap Yesung tajam, dia mendekati Yesung dan langsung memukulnya, membuat namja itu tersungkur.

"Dasar kau pengkhianat! Apa kau lupa jika mereka musuh kita? Kenapa kau malah menjalin hubungan dengan anggota mereka hng!? Dasar kau brengsek!", Siwon mencengkram baju Yesung dan hendak memukulnya lagi ketika Yesung dengan kuat melepaskan cengkraman Siwon.

"Terserah aku ingin berhubungan dengan siapa. Kenapa kau begitu peduli hng? Lagipula aku tidak mencampur adukkan masalah Blacklist dan Hotspeed dalam hubunganku dan Ryeowook. Jadi kau tidak berhak menghakimiku." ucap Yesung seraya menunjuk Siwon.

Siwon terdiam dengan penuturan Yesung.

"Dan kau perlu tahu Siwon. Blacklist sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hubunganku dengan Ryeowook, mereka menerimaku dengan baik. Lantas kau mau apa? Mau mengeluarkanku dari Hotspeed? Silahkan saja. Aku tidak peduli. Aku katakan, aku keluar dari Hotspeed." tutur Yesung seraya menatap Siwon tajam. Pernyataan Yesung membuat anggota Hotspeed terkejut, sementara Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk terlihat tenang.

"Aku bisa menerimamu di Blacklist jika kau mau." ucap Kyuhyun. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak Ryeowook mengatakan dia dekat denganmu. Tidak masalah untukku jika kau bergabung dengan Blacklist."

Yesung beralih menatap Siwon, "Kau dengar itu? Aku bukan lagi anggotamu, aku anggota Blacklist. Itu berarti, aku musuhmu. Jadi jangan lagi mencampuri urusanku." ucap Yesung.

"Ayo Yesung, kita kembali ke dalam. Kita tidak ada urusan di sini." titah Kyuhyun seraya beranjak diikuti Leeteuk. Yesung menatap Siwon tajam sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk.

Sementara itu, Siwon, Shindong, dan Eunhyuk terdiam.

"Temui aku di rumah. Aku ingin dengar penjelasanmu." ucap Siwon pada Eunhyuk lalu beranjak meninggalkan rumah sakit bersama Shindong. Eunhyuk menatap kepergian Siwon dan Shindong sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam.

###

Sinar matahari memasuki celah jendela kamar dimana Donghae dirawat memaksa Sungmin membuka matanya.

"Dongsun!" teriak Sungmin ketika melihat Dongsun tidak ada di pangkuannya membuat yang lain terbangun.

"Ada apa baby?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dongsun Kyu. Dia tidak ada." ucap Sungmin membuat yang lain terkejut.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Terlihat seorang yeoja kecil didampingi seorang namja memasuki kamar.

"Kalian sudah bangun." ucap namja tersebut. Tangannya terlihat menenteng kantong plastik yang berisi kotak makanan.

Sungmin langsung mendekati Dongsun, "Kau dari mana Dongsun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tadi aku bangun lebih awal. Aku lapar, jadi aku beli sarapan di kantin juga untuk kalian. Untung saja aku bertemu Kibum oppa di bawah." ucap Dongsun dengan tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku hng?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu istirahat Sungmin oppa." jawab Dongsun polos. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Dongsun lalu mengelus kepala yeoja kecil itu dengan sayang, "Lain kali jangan begitu ya. Kau membuatku khawatir Dongsun." ucap Sungmin mengingatkan. Dongsun tersenyum lebar. Yang lain turut tersenyum melihat keakraban Dongsun dan Sungmin.

"Ini sarapan kalian.", Kibum meletakkan kantong plastik di meja.

Dongsun mendekati tempat tidur dimana Donghae masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Kibum mendekati yeoja kecil itu.

"Kibum oppa, ini sudah pagi. Kenapa Donghae oppa belum bangun?" tanya Dongsun. Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Dongsun seraya mengelus kepalanya. Mata Kibum memperhatikan Donghae yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kibum terkejut ketika melihat Donghae menggerakkan bola matanya begitu juga dengan tangannya.

"Semuanya, kemarilah!" ucap Kibum memberitahu yang lain. Anggota Blacklist langsung mendekati tempat tidur Donghae.

Donghae masih menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Namun jari-jari tangannya sudah mulai bergerak.

"Hae.", suara Sungmin membantu Donghae terbangun dari sadarnya.

"Donghae oppa.", giliran Dongsun bersuara.

Perlahan kelopak mata Donghae mulai terbuka. Namja itu mengerjapkan mata untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang ada. Pandangan yang semula kabur mulai terlihat jelas. Dia menangkap dengan jelas orang-orang yang berada di sampingnya. Namja itu mengulas sebuah senyum, dia menatap meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Rokokku. Dimana rokokku?" tanya Donghae kemudian. Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya tertawa, "Itu berarti dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Kita tidak perlu khawatir." ucap Kyuhyun diikuti gelak tawa.

Donghae ikut tertawa, namun tawanya berhenti ketika melihat kaki kirinya terbalut gips. Dia menatap kakinya sejenak.

"Apa kata dokter tentang kakiku?" tanya Donghae.

"Dokter bilang kakimu mengalami retak tapi tidak parah. kurang lebih 1 bulan lagi kau sudah bisa berjalan." tutur Leeteuk.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Dia menatap kakinya, namun kemudian matanya menangkap sosok lain di kamar itu yang tak lain adalah Eunhyuk. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" tanya Donghae dengan nada ketus.

"Dia yang membawamu ke rumah sakit dan mengabari kami." ujar Ryeowook. Eunhyuk mendekati Donghae.

"Jadi kau menungguku sadar untuk mendengarku mengatakan terima kasih. Ok, terima kasih sudah menolongku. Sekarang kau boleh pergi. Lagipula kau yang menang. Aku persilahkan kau untuk lakukan apapun yang kau mau pada adikku." tukas Donghae.

Dongsun menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian.

"Aku tidak mau menang dengan cara seperti itu. Kita bisa bertanding lagi setelah kau sembuh."

"Tidak. Kau yang menang. Aku memang salah karena tidak fokus pada balapan. Ok? Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu." ucap Donghae dengan nada emosi.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah. Aku pergi. Permisi semuanya.", Eunhyuk beranjak keluar namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Dongsun memanggilnya. Yeoja kecil itu mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa Dongsun?"

Yeoja kecil itu membungkukkan badanya, "Terima kasih sudah menolong kakakku Eunhyuk oppa." ucap Dongsun dengan nada polos.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Iya sama-sama. Kau temani kakakmu ya. Aku pulang dulu."

Dongsun mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa saat latihan oppa.". Eunhyuk mengelus kepala Dongsun lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Leeteuk, bisa kau urus kepulanganku hari ini? Aku merasa lebih nyaman berada di rumah." pinta Donghae.

"Tapi Hae, kau kan baru sadar.", Sungmin mengingatkan.

"Aku ingin berada di rumah." ucap Donghae tegas membuat semua terdiam.

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Baiklah. Sekalian aku mau pulang, ada barang yang harus aku ambil di rumah."

"Thank you."

"Oh ya Hae, kau mau aku bawakan apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

Donghae bertingkah seperti orang merokok, "Ok?"

"Dasar kau ini. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Kau istirahatlah. Semua, aku duluan ya." pamit Leeteuk seraya beranjak keluar.

"Aku juga pergi dulu Hae. Senang melihatmu sudah sadar." ujar Kibum.

Donghae tersenyum, dia lalu menatap adiknya, "Kibum, bisa kau antar Dongsun pulang ke rumah?" pinta Donghae.

"Tapi aku ingin di sini menemani Donghae oppa." tukas Dongsun.

Donghae menatap adiknya, "Lebih kau pulang. Hari ini juga aku akan pulang. Kita bertemu di rumah." tutur Donghae. Dongsun langsung terdiam mendengar kalimat Donghae.

"Ayo Dongsun. Aku antar kau pulang." ajak Kibum seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Dongsun menatap Donghae lalu memelukya, "Oppa cepat sembuh ya. Aku tunggu di rumah.". Donghae terdiam dengan sikap adiknya. Dia memang kaku dengan adiknya sendiri.

Selepas memeluk Donghae, Dongsun beranjak pergi dengan Kibum meninggalkan Donghae bersama dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Yesung.

"Oh ya Kyu. Kecelakaan tadi malam, siapa yang mengurusnya?"

"Leeteuk dan Yesung. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Semua sudah beres. Polisi tidak akan mengusut kasus ini. Hanya saja, motormu mengalami rusak yang cukup parah dan sekarang ada di kantor polisi." jelas Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti, "Aku mengerti. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk Black Beauty beristirahat." tutur Donghae, dia lalu menatap Yesung, "Terima kasih sudah membantuku." lanjutnya.

Yesung tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

"Ada lagi yang harus kau tahu Hae.", Kyuhyun membuka suara. Donghae menatap sahabatnya itu, "Apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung, "Yesung kini menjadi anggota Blacklist. Dia keluar dari Hotspeed."

Donghae tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke Yesung, "Aku yakin Kyuhyun punya pertimbangan kenapa dia menerimamu di Blacklist. Ya sudahlah, aku tidak mau banyak bicara. Welcome to The Blacklist." ucap Donghae seraya mengulurkan tangan, Yesung menyambut uluran tangan itu. Mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan.

###

Siwon berada di Prime House. Dia bermaksud untuk menemui Kibum. Siwon menunggu di restoran Primse House yang berada di lantai 1.

"Untuk apa mencariku?". Sebuah suara mengagetkan Siwon yang sedang mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Dia menatap si pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah Kibum. Pandangan keduanya saling beradu.

"Duduklah." tawar Siwon. Kibum menatap Siwon lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Siwon, "Aku masih banyak urusan. Katakan apa maumu?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang malam itu." ucap Siwon.

Kibum menatap sosok di hadapannya, "Iya. Tidak masalah. Apa ada lagi?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Tidak ada. Kau datang sendirian dan tidak membawa apapun, jadi lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang daripada terjadi hal yang tidak kau inginkan. Apa kau ada masalah dengan niat baikku itu?", Kibum balik bertanya.

Siwon terdiam, "Tidak ada." ucapnya. Mata Kibum beradu dengan mata Siwon, "Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, aku permisi. Aku masih banyak urusan.", Kibum beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya pergi.

###

Seorang namja terlihat tengah berlatih karate dengan bertelanjang dada di sebuah ruangan bersama beberapa orang.

"Baron.". Sebuah suara membuat namja itu menghentikan latihannya. Dia mendekati si pemilik suara.

"Dimana Hyunsoo?" tanya namja itu pada sosok tersebut.

"Dia sedang mengurus pengiriman paket ke Jepang." jawab sosok tersebut.

Namja yang dipanggil Baron itu terdiam. "Leo, persiapkan untuk Battle Track. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." ucap Baron pada sosok yang bernama Leo itu.

Leo mengangguk mengerti lalu beranjak.

"Bersiaplah menghadapi kejutanku Cho Kyuhyun." ujar Baron lirih.

###

Sebuah McLaren F1 berwarna silver terlihat memasuki sebuah halaman rumah yang besar. Sungmin langsung beranjak masuk ke dalam. Namja itu menuju lantai 2 dan berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Tangan Sungmin mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk.", sebuah suara mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk. Sungmin pun beranjak masuk.

"Appa." sapa Sungmin seraya membungkukkan badan memberi hormat.

Pria baya itu tersenyum, "Ada apa Sungmin?" tanya appa Sungmin.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan appa." ucap Sungmin seraya mendekat dan duduk di hadapan appanya.

Appa Sungmin menatap putranya, "Katakan. Ada apa?"

Sungmin menghela nafas, "Ini tentang proyek kerjasama perusahaan kita dengan perusahaan Choi."

Appa Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, "Appa mengerti maksudmu. Appa sudah menduga kau pasti akan menanyakan hal ini pada appa."

"Appa tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kondisi perusahaan Choi saat ini? Aku khawatir mereka hanya akan memanfaatkan appa untuk keuntungan mereka sendiri." tutur Sungmin.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sungmin. Appa tahu persis apa yang appa lakukan. Perusahaan Choi tidak akan mendapat keuntungan lebih kecuali dari apa yang sudah appa tawarkan."

"Apa itu berarti appa sudah mempersiapkan rencana untuk proyek ini?" tanya Sungmin.

Appa Sungmin menatap putranya lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Appa sudah memikirkan semuanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." tutur appa Sungmin.

Sungmin mengurai tatapan ke sosok pria baya di hadapannya lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku mengerti appa."

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Donghae? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya appa Sungmin.

"Donghae baik-baik saja, hanya kaki kirinya mengalami retak, namun tidak parah. Hari ini dia pulang ke rumah." jelas Sungmin.

Mereka berdua pun berbincang ringan tentang banyak hal, termasuk tentang masa depan hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

###

Langit hitam mulai menyelimuti Seoul. Anggota Blacklist tengah berkumpul di rumah Donghae karena Donghae sudah pulang. Meski dokter mengatakan bahwa lebih baik untuk Donghae dirawat di rumah sakit, tapi karena watak Donghae yang keras kepala, akhirnya pihak rumah sakit mengijinkan Donghae pulang, namun meski begitu, setiap hari akan ada perawat juga dokter dari pihak rumah sakit yang datang ke rumah untuk melihat keadaannya.

Seperti biasa, anggota Blacklist tengah berbincang di teras belakang.

"Hae, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai kau bisa kecelakaan?" tanya Sungmin. Semua mata langsung menatap Donghae. Sementara namja itu mengamati teman-temannya, "Aku tidak fokus pada balapan." jawab Donghae singkat.

"Tidak fokus? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan hingga membuatmu tidak fokus? Apa ada masalah?" selidik Leeteuk.

Donghae menghela nafas, mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya lalu meneguk botol Jack Daniel, "Aku belum bisa memberitahu kalian sekarang. Maaf." ucap Donghae.

Semua mata saling berpandangan.

"Ya sudah. Kami tidak akan memaksamu. Jika kau butuh bantuan, katakan saja. Kami akan membantumu." ucap Kyuhyun. Donghae tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Oh ya Yesung, sebagai anggota baru Blacklist, aku ingin menantangmu balapan setelah aku sembuh." tantang Donghae.

Mendengar tantangan Donghae, Yesung terkejut, "Kau serius?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku ingin mencoba kemampuan balapanmu." ucap Donghae.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati Yesung. Karena bukan tanpa alasan Donghae mendapat julukan Rapid. Dia sangat cepat dengan SSC Ultimate Aero-nya." tutur Ryeowook disambut anggukan yang lainnya

"Begitukah?", Yesung menatap yang lainnya, "Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu. Aku juga tidak sabar untuk melihat seperti apa kemampuan seorang Donghae. Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, ok?" ucap Yesung.

"Ok. Aku pun juga tidak sabar.", Donghae meneguk botol Jack Daniel-nya.

"Donghae oppa.", suara Dongsun mendekati anggota Blacklist yang tengah berbincang. Donghae menatap adiknya yang nampak setengah berlari ke arahnya. Yeoja kecil itu memeluk Donghae, namun Donghae hanya terdiam.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Donghae melihat Dongsun yang tampak membawa tas ransel di punggungnya.

"Aku baru saja dari latihan menari. Tadi Eunhyuk oppa yang menjemput juga mengantarku." jawab Dongsun polos. Donghae tidak merespon.

"Apa kau sudah makan Dongsun?" tanya Sungmin. Dongsun menatap Sungmin dan mengangguk, "Sudah Sungmin oppa. Tadi Eunhyuk oppa mentraktirku makan." jawab Dongsun.

"Lebih baik kau ke kamar." suruh Donghae.

Dongsun menatap kakaknya, "Oppa, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Dongsun.

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku latihan menari di rumah saja?" tanya Dongsun. Donghae menatap adiknya itu, "Memang kenapa jika di studio?", Donghae balik bertanya.

"Minggu depan kata Eunhyuk oppa studio akan direnovasi, jadi untuk sementara tidak bisa digunakan." jelas Dongsun seraya menatap kakaknya.

"Kenapa tidak di rumahnya saja?" tanya Donghae.

"Eunhyuk oppa tinggal di apartemen, jadi dia tidak mempunyai studio latihan." jawab Dongsun.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangan, dia meneguk botol Jack Daniel-nya lalu menyalakan rokok dan beranjak masuk tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Dongsun menatap kakaknya, dia lalu menundukkan wajah. Sungmin mendekati yeoja kecil yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu, "Dongsun, kau kenapa hng?" tanya Sungmin.

Dongsun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Sungmin, "Donghae oppa marah padaku." ucapnya. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Dongsun, "Tidak, dia tidak marah. Dia hanya lelah. Jangan bersedih ya.". Dongsun tidak menjawab.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya.", Kyuhyun angkat bicara. Dongsun menatap Kyuhyun, "Benarkah Kyuhyun oppa?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Baby, kau antar saja Dongsun ke kamarnya." suruh Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk. Dia lalu menggandeng tangan Dongsun masuk ke dalam.

"Apa Donghae selalu seperti itu dengan adiknya?" tanya Yesung ingin tahu.

"Begitulah Donghae." jawab Kyuhyun seraya meneguk tequila lalu beranjak, "Aku bicara dulu dengannya.", namja itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia menuju kamar Donghae yang tampak terbuka. "Hae, aku ingin bicara soal adikmu." ucap Kyuhyun seraya beranjak masuk ke kamar Donghae. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya mengijinkan adikmu berlatih di rumah." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau tahu kan siapa pelatih Dongsun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Iya aku tahu. Eunhyuk Hotspeed. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae terdiam.

"Jika kau khawatirkan dia akan bertindak macam-macam, aku jamin dia tidak akan berani lakukan itu. Kau tenanglah." ucap Kyuhyun.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk, "Terserah kau saja."

###

Anggota Hotspeed yaitu Eunhyuk, Shindong, dan Henry tengah berada di rumah Siwon. Eunhyuk menjelaskan tentang balapannya dengan Donghae pada anggota Hotspeed terutama pada Siwon.

"Jadi Donghae mengakui kau menang balapan meski itu karena terjadi kecelakaan?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Karena itu aku tetap melatih adiknya, Dongsun."

Siwon hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk.

"Henry, dimana Zhoumi?" tanya Siwon kemudian.

"Dia bilang ada urusan ke luar kota." jawab Henry.

Siwon mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban Henry. "Sekarang anggota kita berkurang. Hangeng ditangkap polisi, sementara Yesung, dia keluar dari Hotspeed dan bergabung dengan Blacklist." lanjut Siwon.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Siwon? Bagaimana kita akan mengeluarkan Hangeng?" tanya Shindong.

"Kita akan bebaskan dia. Aku akan menyiapkan rencananya. Shindong, untuk melakukan ini, kita butuh bantuan. Kau bisa hubungi temanmu?" tanya Siwon.

Shindong mengangguk, "Baik."

###

Hari terus berganti, waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Sore itu, sebuah Saleen S7 berwarna biru melaju membelah jalan. Di dalamnya, Eunhyuk mengendarai dengan memakai kacamata hitam. Dia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sementara itu, di rumah Donghae, terlihat Donghae tengah berada di taman depan rumah bersama dengan Leeteuk dan Kibum. Mereka berbincang menikmati sore. Terlihat pula kondisi kaki Donghae yang sudah membaik melihat gips di kakinya sudah dilepas.

Semua mata beralih menatap Saleen S7 yang memasuki rumah Donghae. Namja itu menatap mobil itu. Di dalam mobil, Eunhyuk menatap Donghae. Dia melepas kacamatanya. Eunhyuk meraih tasnya lalu beranjak keluar.

"Eunhyuk oppa!", Dongsun berlari kecil menghampiri Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Dongsun. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan Dongsun sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Dongsun seraya menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Namja itu mengikuti langkah Dongsun yang menuntunnya memasuki rumah. Mata Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sejenak lalu beranjak masuk. Leeteuk dan Kibum memperhatikan Eunhyuk lalu menatap Donghae. Namja itu meneguk botol bir di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hae?" tanya Leeteuk. Donghae menatap Leeteuk, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." ucapnya seraya menyalakan rokok.

###

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menuju ke rumah Donghae dengan mengendarai Mazda RX-9 berwarna merah. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu berwarna merah. Dia berbincang dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan keluar, dia mengamati mobil yang berhenti di samping mobil Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apakah itu Aston Martin yang dibicarakan Donghae dan Kibum beberapa waktu lalu?" tanya Sungmin seraya menunjuk keluar jendela. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tangan Sungmin. Dia melihat sebuah Aston Martin berwarna silver berhenti di sebelah mobilnya. Namun mobil itu melaju cepat ketika lampu berubah hijau.

Kyuhyun melajukan Mazda RX-9 miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kau mau mengikutinya Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku penasaran siapa yang ada di dalamnya." jawab Kyuhyun.

Namja itu melajukan mobilnya dengan lihai melewati mobil-mobil yang melintas di jalan yang cukup padat, begitu juga dengan Aston Martin itu.

Mobil Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah kawasan yang sepi.

"Daerah ini kan...?", Kyuhyun mengamati daerah sekelilingnya, begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

"Kau tahu daerah ini Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tempat tinggal Dongwook.", Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya perlahan dengan tetap mengikuti Aston Martin itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya ketika dia melihat Aston Martin yang diikutinya memasuki sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dengan tembok dan pagar yang tinggi, dilengkapi pengawal yang berjaga di depan rumah.

Kyuhyun kembali melajukan mobilnya, dia menyempatkan untuk melihat ke dalam rumah tersebut ketika pagarnya terbuka lebar. Terlihat Aston Martin yang tadi diikutinya terparkir disamping sebuah Lamborghini Unica berwarna merah.

"_Lamborghini Unica? Bukankah itu mobil yang waktu itu?_" batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya sedikit lebih cepat ketika pengawal rumah tersebut memperhatikan mobil Kyuhyun.

"_Siapa dia? Apa hubungannya dengan Dongwook? Dan...dan kenapa dia waktu itu melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?_" batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin. Suara Sungmin memudarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Nanti aku beritahu. Kita ke rumah Donghae.". Mazda RX-9 itu melaju cepat menuju rumah Donghae.

###

Waktu sudah malam ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di rumah Donghae. Kyuhyun menatap Saleen S7 yang terparkir di sana, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Mereka berdua lalu beranjak masuk.

Terlihat anggota Blacklist tengah berada di ruang makan bersiap untuk makan malam.

"Hai." sapa Kyuhyun. Anggota Blacklist tersenyum membalas sapaan Kyuhyun. Namja menuju ke kulkas dan membawa 2 botol tequila. Dia menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Sungmin.

"Apa Eunhyuk di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Iya, dia di sini. Dia sedang melatih Dongsun di atas."

Kyuhyun meneguk tequilanya, "Oh ya Hae, Kibum. Aku tadi melihat Aston Martin yang waktu itu kalian pernah bicarakan."

Donghae langsung menatap Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Kibum.

"Jadi kau melihat siapa yang mengendarainya?", Donghae memastikan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak melihatnya. Tapi tadi aku sempat mengikutinya. Dia masuk ke rumah Dongwook." ujar Kyuhyun.

Anggota Blacklist terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun kecuali Donghae.

"Kang Dongwook maksudmu?", Kibum memastikan.

"Kau sepertinya tidak terkejut Hae?" selidik Leeteuk.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Aku pernah mengikuti Aston Martin itu dan melihatnya masuk ke rumah Dongwook." jelas Donghae.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutinya?" tanya Sungmin. Donghae menatap Sungmin, "Aku belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

"Yang menggangguku adalah ketika aku melihat ke dalam rumah itu, aku melihat sebuah Lamborghini Unica. Mobil yang sama yang pernah aku lihat ketika aku pulang ke rumah beberapa waktu lalu. Dan yang aku tidak mengerti, laki-laki di mobil itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa." tutur Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada masalah antara kau dan Dongwook Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku sudah lama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan Dongwook. Menurutku, jika Aston Martin dan Lamborghini Unica itu berada di rumah Dongwook, kemungkinan besar mereka berdua adalah kaki tangan Dongwook."

"Baron dan Raven." timpal Donghae. Semua mata menatap ke arahnya.

"Jika mereka memang kaki tangan Dongwook, apa mungkin mereka yang membunuh Jiwon? Karena aku bertemu dengan perempuan yang menaiki Aston Martin itu saat aku tiba di Prime House, dimana malam harinya, staffku menemukan mayat Jiwon." tutur Kibum.

Semua mata menatap Kibum.

"Kita akan menyelidiki hal ini." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sebuah langkah terdengar membuat semua anggota Blacklist menatap ke arah datangnya langkah tersebut. Terlihat Eunhyuk turun bersama dengan Dongsun. Namja itu menatap anggota Blacklist yang tengah berkumpul sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar.

###

Kondisi kaki Donghae sudah membaik, hal ini terlihat karena dia sudah bisa berjalan normal. Namun meski begitu, untuk beberapa waktu, masih perlu dilakukan pengecekan. Pagi itu, di dapur rumah Donghae, terlihat Leeteuk tengah menyiapkan sarapan bersama Sungmin. Donghae turun dari lantai 2 dan menuju ke dapur.

Sungmin yang tengah membuat roti isi melihat kedatangan Donghae.

"Sepertinya kakimu sudah sembuh." ujar Sungmin seraya menatap kaki Donghae, begitu juga Leeteuk. Namja itu mengangguk seraya menyalakan rokoknya. Dia mengambil botol vodka dari kulkas, "Aku tidak suka sakit berlama-lama. Membosankan. Oh ya, di mana yang lain?" tanya Donghae.

"Kyuhyun masih tidur. Ryeowook dan Yesung pulang tadi pagi. Kibum sepertinya juga sudah pergi." jawab Leeteuk.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin. Donghae menatap Sungmin, "Ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.", Donghae meneguk kembali botol vodkanya lalu beranjak keluar.

"Kau tidak mau sarapan dulu?" tanya Leeteuk sedikit berteriak. Donghae memberi isyarat tidak. Tak lama, terdengar deru mesin mobil meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

Sebuah SSC Ultimate Aero berwarna putih terlihat berhenti agak jauh di sebuah kawasan elit. Dari dalam mobil, dengan menggunakan teropong, Donghae menatap sebuah rumah besar dengan tembok dan pagar yang tinggi, siapa lagi jika bukan rumah Kang Dongwook. Hampir 3 jam berlalu namun tidak ada kendaraan yang keluar dari rumah tersebut.

"_Mungkin dia tidak keluar hari ini_." batin Donghae.

Namja itu pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Namun pandangannya tertuju ketika sebuah Aston Martin berwarna silver keluar dari rumah tersebut dan melaju lurus dengan kecepatan tinggi. Donghae langsung melajukan mobilnya mengikuti Aston Martin tersebut. Kedua mobil itu menuju pusat kota.

Aston Martin itu berhenti di sebuah pasar tradisional yang ada di pusat kota Seoul. Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut diikat keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam. Donghae turut menghentikan mobilnya dan buru-buru keluar dari mobil lalu mengikuti yeoja itu. Untunglah kakinya sudah sembuh, jadi dia dapat berjalan normal tanpa masalah.

Kondisi pasar yang ramai membuat Donghae agak kesulitan mengikuti jejak yeoja itu. Donghae melihat yeoja itu belok di sebuah gang, dia pun buru-buru mengejar. Namun Donghae tidak melihat sosok yeoja itu di gang tersebut.

"Siapa kau?", sebuah suara membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut. Dia dapat merasakan sebuah pistol ditodongkan ke kepalanya. Perlahan Donghae membalikkan badan dan mendapati yeoja yang tadi diikutinya menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya. Donghae menatap yeoja tersebut dengan lekat. Mata Donghae mengamati sosok dihadapannya.

"_Jinnie_." batin Donghae.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya yeoja itu dengan tetap menodongkan pistol.

"Maaf. Aku mengikutimu karena aku pikir kau orang yang ku kenal." ucap Donghae.

Yeoja itu menatap Donghae, "Aku bukan orang yang kau kenal dan aku tidak mengenalmu. Berhenti mengikutiku. Jika aku tahu kau mengikutiku lagi, aku sendiri yang akan pastikan peluru di pistol ini ada di kepalamu." tutur yeoja itu dengan menatap Donghae tajam. Donghae pun menatap manik abu-abu yeoja itu.

"_Mata itu..._" batin Donghae.

Yeoja itu pun menurunkan pistolnya dan meninggalkan Donghae yang terdiam.

###

Donghae bergegas masuk ke rumah ketika dia sampai. Dia langsung naik ke kamarnya di lantai 2 tanpa menghiraukan sapaan teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Yesung.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau bicaralah dengannya Kyu." saran Sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam, "Tidak. Donghae tidak akan mau bicara jika bukan karena keinginannya sendiri. Biarkan saja. Dia pasti akan bicara jika dia ingin bicara. Semoga tidak ada sesuatu hal yang buruk." tutur Kyuhyun.

###

Kangin menatap foto yang ada di tangannya. Tampak 2 orang namja saling berpelukan mesra, mereka adalah Kangin dan Leeteuk. Namja itu menghela nafas.

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan Leeteuk? Aku masih mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu tapi yang telah kau lakukan, kebohonganmu, semuany itu sangat menyakiti perasaanku_." batin Kangin.

###

Di sebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang namja tengah berdiri seraya menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau memanggilku Baron.". Sebuah suara membuat namja itu menoleh.

"Leo, bagaimana persiapan untuk Battle Track?" tanya namja yang disebut Baron itu.

Namja lain yang disebut Leo mendekati Baron.

"Persiapan sudah selesai. Battle Track siap dimulai kapan pun kau mau." jawab Leo.

Baron tersenyum licik, "Bagus. Antar undangan ke mereka semua besok pagi." titah Baron. Leo membungkukkan badan, "Baik." ucapnya seraya beranjak pergi.

"_Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksimu Cho Kyuhyun_." batin Baron.

###

Langit biru dan hangatnya matahari menggantikan gelap dinginnya malam. Pagi itu, Donghae tengah berada di ruang makan. Dia menikmati secangkir black coffee. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada sosok yeoja kemarin.

"_Mata itu, mata yang sama setiap aku melihat Jinnie. Aku bisa merasakannya. Perempuan itu adalah Jinnie. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku? Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Dongwook? Bagaimana dia masih bisa hidup jika aku melihat sendiri dia dimakamkan? Aaargh_!", banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam diri Donghae. Terlihat sekali raut frustasi di wajahnya.

"Hae, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sesampainya di ruang makan bersama Sungmin ketika melihat raut wajah Donghae. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menatap.

"Pagi.", sebuah suara menyapa mereka. Terlihat Ryeowook dan Yesung menuju ruang makan. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Donghae tersenyum menatap mereka. Tak lama Leeteuk pun menyusul.

"Dimana Kibum?" tanya Yesung.

"Kibum pulang ke rumahnya tadi malam setelah kau dan Ryeowook tidur." jawab Leeteuk.

Mereka pun menikmati sarapan. Terdengar suara motor berhenti. Di sela sarapan, seorang pelayan mendekati mereka.

"Permisi tuan." sapa pelayan itu. Donghae menatap pelayan tersebut, "Ada apa?"

"Ada tamu di luar." ucap pelayan tersebut.

Donghae menatap teman-temannya lalu beralih ke pelayan itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Namanya Leo." jawab pelayan itu.

"Leo?", Leeteuk bicara seraya menatap teman-temannya.

"Dia ingin bertemu dengan anggota Blacklist." lanjut pelayan tersebut.

Anggota Blacklist saling menatap.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun beranjak keluar diikuti oleh Sungmin, Donghae, Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan Yesung. Di luar, terlihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam tengah menunggu. Namja itu menoleh ketika melihat anggota Blacklist. Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah undangan dari balik jaketnya.

"Kalian mendapat undangan dari Baron." ucapnya seraya menyerahkan undangan tersebut kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menerima undangan tersebut.

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." ucap namja itu seraya beranjak meninggalkan rumah Donghae dengan sebuah Kawasaki Ninja ZZR 1400 berwarna hitam.

Anggota Blacklist menatap kepergian sosok itu. Kyuhyun pun membuka undangan tersebut.

"Undangan pesta topeng Black Ride, Sabtu jam 7 malam." ucap Sungmin membaca isi undangan tersebut, "Sabtu lusa?" tanya Sungmin terkejut.

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

"Kyu, bukankah lokasi pesta itu adalah rumah Dongwook?", Leeteuk memastikan.

"Iya, pesta ini diadakan di rumah Dongwook." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa Baron mengundang kita?", Yesung angkat bicara. Semua anggota Blacklist terdiam.

###

Shindong hendak beranjak ketika sebuah motor berhenti di depan rumahnya. Terlihat seorang namja turun dari motor itu dan mendekati Shindong. Mata Shindong menatap tajam sosok itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shindong.

Namja itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaketnya yang ternyata sebuah undangan, dia menyerahkan undangan itu kepada Shindong.

"Berikan pada Siwon." ucap namja itu. Shindong menerima undangan itu, belum sempat Shindong bertanya lebih lanjut, namja itu meninggalkan Shindong, melaju dengan motornya.

###

Seorang namja terlihat tengah menikmati makan malam bersama dengan seorang yeoja. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang makan yang besar itu. Tak lama, muncul namja lain.

"Bagaimana Leo? Sudah kau antarkan semua undangan itu?" tanya namja yang tengah makan malam. Sementara yeoja yang ada di sampingnya hanya diam dengan tetap menikmati makan malamnya.

Namja lain yang bernama Leo membungkukkan badan, "Sudah Baron. Undangan sudah sampai ke tangan Blacklist, Hotspeed, Jetstream, Carbon, dan juga Ripper." jawab namja yang dipanggil Leo itu.

"Bagus. Selesaikan persiapan terakhir." titah Baron.

Leo kembali membungkukkan badan, "Baik." ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi. Baron menyelesaikan makan malamnya begitu juga yeoja yang ada di sampingnya.

###

Akhirnya hari di mana pesta itu diadakan tiba. Kesibukan terlihat di rumah Kang Dongwook. Pengawal bersenjata terlihat berjaga dimana-mana. Taman belakang rumah Dongwook yang luas diubah menjadi tempat pesta lengkap dengan lantai dansa. Terlihat sangat elegan.

Sementara itu di rumah Donghae, anggota Blacklist telah bersiap untuk berangkat menuju pesta itu.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi nanti di sana?" tanya Leeteuk seraya menatap Kyuhyun begitu juga dengan yang lain. Kyuhyun menatap teman-temannya, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku rasa Baron tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk." ucap Kyuhyun.

Anggota Blacklist menatap pimpinan mereka lalu terdiam.

"Kita berangkat sekarang." ajak Kyuhyun seraya menuju keluar diikuti anggota Blacklist yang lain. Tak lama mobil mereka pun melaju menuju rumah Dongwook, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di dalam Aventador, Leeteuk dan Kibum di dalam Pagani Zonda F, Ryeowook dan Yesung menyusul dengan Jaguar silver milik Yesung, tak ketinggalan Donghae dengan SSC Ultimate Aero-nya.

Suasana di rumah Dongwook sudah ramai. Tamu-tamu sudah mulai berdatangan, kebanyakan mereka menaiki mobil-mobil sport yang mewah dan semua memakai baju dengan dominan warna hitam karena memang dresscode pesta itu adalah warna hitam. Terlihat pula anggota Hotspeed sudah datang tanpa Zhoumi.

Shindong mengamati sekeliling rumah itu, "Banyak sekali pengawal yang berjaga." celetuk Shindong.

"Tentu saja. Dongwook masih memiliki pengaruh yang kuat dan besar meski sekarang dia buronan." timpal Siwon.

Di dalam sebuah kamar di rumah Dongwook, terlihat seorang yeoja tengah mematut diri di cermin. Dia terlihat anggun dengan mengenakan dress di atas lutut berwarna hitam krem dengan kerah straplees, memperlihatkan bahunya yang sempurna, sementara rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan sedikit dikeriting, tak lupa sepasang high heels cantik berhiaskan batu permata.

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar pintu kamar diketuk.

"Masuk." suruh yeoja itu. Nampak seorang pelayan masuk.

"Nona, tuan sudah menunggu nona di bawah." ucap pelayan itu. Yeoja itu menatap pelayan tersebut, "Iya, sebentar lagi aku turun." ucapnya. Pelayan itu membungkukkan badan lalu beranjak keluar.

Yeoja itu kembali mematut dirinya di cermin, dia lalu memakai sebuah topeng cantik yang menghias sekitar matanya. Dia pun melangkah keluar kamar.

Di bawah, terlihat seorang namja berdiri dengan memakai setelan jas hitam dengan sebuah topeng di wajahnya didampingi beberapa pengawal. Namja itu menatap ke arah tangga ketika melihat yeoja itu turun.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." ucap yeoja itu ketika sampai di hadapan namja tersebut. Namja itu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau terlihat sangat cantik Hyunsoo." ucapnya.

"Kau juga terlihat tampan." balas yeoja itu.

Mereka berdua pun beranjak ke taman belakang dengan berdampingan.

Anggota Blacklist tengah berbincang seraya mengamati tamu undangan yang hadir.

"Semua mafia berkumpul di sini." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Dan juga pembalap." timpal Donghae, "Hotspeed. Jetstream. Ripper, dan Carbon." lanjutnya sembari menunjuk ke beberapa arah.

Anggota Blacklist mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Donghae. Dan benar saja, kelompok pembalap di Korea juga hadir di pesta tersebut.

Band pengiring pesta memainkan musik jazz ketika di pesta itu muncul seorang namja dan juga yeoja yang didampingi beberapa pengawal. Semua mata menatap ke arah kedua sosok itu, tak terkecuali anggota Blacklist.

"Baron dan Raven." ucap Kyuhyun. Donghae menatap sosok yeoja yang mendampingi namja tersebut, "_Jinnie_." batinnya.

Kedua sosok itu terlihat menyapa tamu undangan yang hadir. Namja itu lalu meraih microphone yang digunakan band pengiring.

"Hadirin sekalian, selamat datang. Perkenalkan aku Park Hyunsang, kalian bisa memanggilku Baron , aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua karena sudah bersedia memenuhi undangan untuk datang ke pestaku. Dan untuk adikku, Park Hyunsoo, yang juga kalian kenal sebagai Raven.", namja itu menatap yeoja di sampingnya.

Donghae terkejut mendengar kalimat namja tersebut. "_Adik? Bagaimana mungkin?_" batinnya. "Kau terlihat cantik sekali malam ini." puji Hyunsang alias Baron. Hyunsoo alias Raven tersenyum.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Silahkan, selamat menikmati." lanjut Baron dan kembali menyapa tamu undangan bersama Raven.

Donghae terus memperhatikan Raven, banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya.

"_Adik? Itu tidak mungkin!_" batin Donghae.

Baron dan Raven mendekati anggota Blacklist.

"Kalian adalah kelompok mobil Blacklist, benar kan?" tanya Baron.

Kyuhyun menatap sosok di hadapannya, "Iya. Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami ke pestamu." ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap Baron lalu beralih ke Raven.

"Terima kasih juga sudah mau datang Cho Kyuhyun." ucap Baron seraya menatap Kyuhyun tajam serta menyebut nama lengkap Kyuhyun membuat namja itu kaget. Sementara itu Raven dan Donghae saling menatap.

"Selamat menikmati pestanya." ucap Baron seraya meninggalkan anggota Blacklist.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu nama lengkapmu Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Ada pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"_Tatapan itu, tatapan yang sama waktu itu. Sebenarnya siapa dia?_" batin Kyuhyun seraya menatap Baron dan Raven, "_Dan perempuan itu. Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengannya_."

Anggota Blacklist pun turut menatap kedua sosok yang baru saja bertemu mereka, tidak terkecuali Donghae. Dia memperhatikan Baron dan Raven yang terlihat berbincang dengan tamu pesta. Terlihat seorang pengawal mendekati mereka dan tampak berbicara dengan Baron. Entah apa yang diberitahukan pengawal tersebut, namun setelah itu, Baron dan Raven bersama beranjak meninggalkan pesta. Mata Donghae menatap kedua sosok yang terlihat memasuki rumah.

###

Baron dan Raven berjalan tergesa memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Baron.

Pengawal yang mengikuti mereka mengangguk, "Benar tuan. Polisi sekarang sedang menuju ke sana." jawab pengawal itu.

Baron terdiam sesaat, "Hyunsoo, kau pergilah. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Bawa beberapa orang bersamamu." titah Baron.

Raven yang bernama Hyunsoo mengangguk, dia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Leo, kau tetap di sini." ucap Baron menghentikan langkah Leo yang hendak mengikuti Raven.

Baron menatap Leo, "Panggil mereka semua sekarang." titah Baron. Mendengar perintah Baron, Leo langsung membungkukkan badan dan beranjak.

Anggota Blacklist tengah berbincang ketika seorang pengawal mendekati mereka.

"Tuan Baron ingin bertemu dengan kalian. Kalian ditunggu di dalam. Silahkan masuk." ucap pengawal tersebut membuat anggota Blacklist saling bertatapan. Kyuhyun menatap sekitarnya dan melihat bahwa Hotspeed, Jetstream, Carbon, dan Ripper juga didatangi oleh pengawal.

"Silahkan.", pengawal itu mempersilahkan anggota Blacklist untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya pun mengikuti langkah pengawal itu.

Donghae melangkah dengan malas, matanya menatap ke halaman parkir dimana dia melihat yeoja yang mengusik pikirannya, yaitu Raven melangkah menuju Aston Martin Super Sport Limited Edition-nya diikuti beberapa pengawal. Tak lama, Aston Martin itu pun melaju diikuti sebuah van berwarna hitam yang berisi beberapa orang. Mereka terlihat membawa senjata. Donghae mengikuti langkah teman-temannya dengan banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya tentang sosok Raven.

Di dalam rumah, anggota Blacklist, Hotspeed, Carbon, Ripper, dan Jetstream selanjutnya diantar oleh Leo untuk bertemu dengan Baron.

"Yesung, rumah ini besar sekali. Sepertinya 3 kali lipat dari rumah Donghae.", Ryeowook berucap kagum melihat rumah Dongwook yang besar dan mewah dengan gaya arsitektur Eropa kuno. Hampir di setiap sudut rumah, terdapat pengawal yang berjaga. Selain itu, rumah Dongwook juga memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap.

"Mari. Baron menunggu kalian di gudang wine bawah tanah." tutur Leo seraya mengajak semuanya menuruni sebuah tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Di ruangan yang merupakan tempat penyimpanan wine, terlihat sebuah meja besar dan panjang.

"Selamat datang." sapa Baron seraya mendekati meja, begitu juga dengan semuanya. Kyuhyun mengamati orang-orang di kanan kirinya. Mereka pun juga saling mengamati sekitarnya.

"Mau apa kau bertemu dengan kami?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Baron menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Ada yang ingin aku tawarkan untuk kalian." ucap Baron.

"Tawaran apa itu?", pimpinan Jetstream, Kris, angkat bicara.

"Aku yakin kalian dan kelompok kalian adalah pembalap yang hebat. Tapi hal itu tidak berarti jika tidak dibuktikan di dengan balapan. " tutur Baron.

Semua mata menatap Baron lalu saling berpandangan.

"Aku menantang kalian untuk ikut Battle Track." lanjut Baron. Semua terkejut mendengar tawaran Baron.

"Battle Track adalah balapan dengan 4 macam race yang berbeda dan dilakukan di jalan raya tentunya.", Baron menatap orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya, "Setiap kelompok diwakili oleh 1 orang, boleh pimpinan atau anggota, dan tidak boleh digantikan dengan orang lain apapun alasannya. Peraturannya mudah, dia yang sampai dulu di garis finish, dia yang menang, kecuali untuk speedtrap. Bagaimana? Kalian mengerti?"

"Kau bilang 4 race? Apa saja?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kalian akan menghadapi circuit, speedtrap, sprint, dan lap knockout. Untuk urutannya, itu rahasia. Kalian hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri." jawab Baron.

Semua menatap Baron dan terdiam, "Apa yang kami dapatkan jika kami ikut balapan ini? Hadiah apa yang kau tawarkan? Dan bagaimana dengan yang kalah?" tanya Yunho, yang merupakan pimpinan Carbon.

"Hadiah? Tentu aku menyiapkan hadiah yang pantas untuk kalian. Leo, bawa kemari." titah Baron. Leo lalu terlihat mendekat seraya membawa sebuah koper dan meletakkan koper tersebut di atas meja, dia lalu membuka koper tersebut.

"5.000.000 poundsterling untuk kalian yang bisa memenangkan Battle Track." ucap Baron seraya menunjukkan koper yang penuh berisi lembaran poundsterling. Semua mata terkejut menatap isi koper tersebut. Cukup lama koper itu terbuka hingga akhirnya Baron menutup koper tersebut, "Bagaimana? Kalian bersedia ikut?", Baron memastikan.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa tawaran Baron sangat menggiurkan. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan uang sebanyak itu? Bukan dalam jumlah won, bukan juga dollar, tapi poundsterling.

"Kau bilang balapan akan dilakukan di jalan raya, bagaimana jika ada polisi? Kau pasti tahu jika kondisi jalanan Seoul sedang tidak aman. Polisi sekarang ini sedang meningkatkan patroli mereka terlebih di malam hari." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Siapa bilang Battle Track akan diadakan di Seoul?" tukas Baron seraya menatap orang-orang di hadapannya, "Battle Track akan diadakan di 4 kota yang berbeda, yaitu Incheon, Daegu, Gwangju, dan Daejeon. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal polisi karena 4 kota itu berada di bawah kekuasaanku. Polisi di sana tidak akan bergerak jika aku tidak memberi perintah, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir." tutur Baron seraya menatap orang-orang di hadapannya, "Kalian perlu tahu bahwa Battle Track bukan hanya balapan untuk memenangkan hadiah uang, tapi juga harga diri karena Battle Track akan disaksikan oleh pembalap di Eropa dan Amerika, apakah kalian benar-benar hebat atau tidak?"

Anggota Blacklist, Hotspeed, Jetstream, Carbon, dan Ripper terdiam. Mereka terlihat berdiskusi.

"Kapan balapannya?" tanya Siwon.

"2 minggu lagi. Kapan dan dimana akan diberitahukan lewat SMS sehari sebelumnya." ucap Baron.

"Bagaimana Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun. Sementara namja itu terlihat berpikir.

"Aku ikut." ucap Kyuhyun. Semua mata menatap ke arahnya. Baron tersenyum kecil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kami ikut. Kai akan mewakili Carbon." ucap Yunho. Semuanya menatap Yunho dan kelompoknya, Carbon.

"Bagus. Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Kalian mundur atau ikut?" tanya Baron.

"Aku ikut. Aku yang akan maju.", giliran Key dari Ripper yang bicara.

"Tinggal kalian, Hotspeed dan Jetstream. Bagaimana dengan kalian?", Baron menatap kelompok Hotspeed dan Jetstream.

"Aku yang akan mewakili Hotspeed.", Eunhyuk angkat bicara, membuat semua menatapnya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga ikut." ucap Kris dari Jetstream.

"Bagus. Kalian punya waktu 2 minggu untuk bersiap. Aku sarankan kalian berlatih karena track yang akan kalian hadapi itu tidak mudah. 1 hal lagi, akan ada 1 orang dariku yang akan ikut balapan ini. Tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir, dia bukanlah musuh. Dia hanya pemeriah suasana." ujar Baron. Matanya menatap 1 per 1 orang yang ada di hadapannya, "Lokasi dan waktu balapan akan diberitahukan sehari sebelumnya. Terima kasih untuk waktunya. Silahkan, kalian bisa kembali menikmati pesta." ucap Baron seraya mempersilahkan semuanya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

###

2 minggu bukanlah waktu yang lama, 2 minggu adalah waktu yang singkat. Selama 2 minggu itu pula, peserta Battle Track, yaitu Kyuhyun Blacklist, Eunhyuk Hotspeed, Kris Jetstream, Key Ripper serta Kai Carbon berlatih dan memperbaiki performa kendaraan mereka. Mereka masih belum tahu dimana lokasi balapan serta race seperti apa yang akan mereka hadapi. Terlebih mengingat ucapan Baron bahwa track yang dipersiapkan bukanlah track yang mudah.

Untuk sementara Donghae membantu Kyuhyun berlatih dan melupakan masalah tentang Jinnie sejenak. Kyuhyun dibantu dengan anggota Blacklist yang lain berlatih untuk menghadapi Battle Track. Dia pun mengganti dan menambah komponen mobilnya agar mencapai performa yang maksimal.

Tak hanya Kyuhyun Blacklist, peserta Battle Track yang lain juga melakukan yang sama. Mereka menambah serta mengganti komponen mobil yang akan digunakan untuk Battle Track. Namun 1 hal, tidak akan ada yang tahu siapa pembalap yang dipersiapkan Baron untuk menemani mereka. Meski pun Baron mengatakan dia hanya pemeriah suasana tapi tetap saja hal itu perlu di waspadai.

###

2 hari menjelang Battle Track. Anggota Blacklist minus Kibum, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook tengah berbincang sembari minum bir. Mereka baru saja selesai memperbaiki performa mobil yang akan dipakai Kyuhyun balapan, Aventador.

"Menurutmu, siapa orang Baron sebut sebagai pemeriah suasana?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bayangan siapa dia." jawab Kyuhyun seraya meneguk botol birnya.

"Apa mungkin Raven? Atau Leo?" duga Leeteuk. Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Donghae pun menatap Leeteuk.

###

Heechul masih berada di kantornya. Dia menuju ruang tahanan untuk menemui Hangeng. Terlihat namja Cina itu tengah terdiam ketika Heechul datang. Hangeng menatap Heechul, "Mau apalagi kau?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu." jawab Heechul.

Hangeng memperhatikan sosok Heechul sejenak sebelum akhirnya berpaling, "Tidak usah mempedulikanku. Aku tidak butuh." tukas Hangeng. Heechul terdiam seraya menatap Hangeng, "Minggu depan kau akan di pindahkan ke penjara pusat." ucap Heechul. Hangeng mengalihkan pandangan. Mata mereka saling beradu sampai akhirnya Heechul meninggalkan tempat itu. Hangeng sendiri menghela nafasnya setelah kepergian Heechul.

###

1 hari menjelang Battle Track. Pagi itu, anggota Blacklist tengah menikmati sarapan pagi ketika mendengar ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Sontak semua menghentikan sarapan mereka dan menatap Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, tertulis _1 New Message_. Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka pesan tersebut.

"Battle Track Stage 1. Daegu City. Tomorrow night at 9PM.", Kyuhyun membaca isi SMS tersebut.

"Di Daegu?", Ryeowook memastikan. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya. Leeteuk meraih ponsel Kyuhyun, "Mereka hanya memberitahukan lokasi dan jamnya, namun tidak memberitahukan jenis race yang akan dihadapi." ujar Leeteuk.

Semua menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau siap Kyu?" tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun mengurai tatapan ke Yesung, "Tentu saja aku siap." jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

###

Battle Track. Kota Daegu terlihat cerah sore itu. Anggota Blacklist sudah sampai di Daegu sejak siang hari. Mereka beristirahat sembari menunggu waktu dimulainya Battle Track di sebuah rumah yang sudah dipersiapkan Baron.

Malam menjelang. Anggota Blacklist menuju ke lokasi diadakannya Battle Track di sebuah jalan di kota Daegu.

Di lokasi itu sudah nampak berjejer mobil-mobil sport milik anggota Hotspeed, Jetstream, Ripper, dan Carbon. Semua mata menatap ke arah anggota Blacklist saat mereka datang. Kyuhyun memarkir Lamborghini Aventador-nya di garis start, berjejer mobil peserta Battle Track, yaitu Pagani Huayra berwarna gold metalik milik Kris Jetstream, Lamborghini Sesto Elemento berwarna hitam metalik milik Kai Carbon, serta Zento ST1 berwarna hitam milik Key Ripper, tak ketinggalan Saleen S7 Twin Turbo milik Eunhyuk Hotspeed dan 1 tempat tersisa di samping mobil Kyuhyun.

Sebuah Lamborghini Unica berhenti diikuti beberapa mobil jeep dan sebuah Kawasaki Ninja ZZR 1400. Seorang namja keluar dari Lamborghini tersebut, diikuti pengendara Kawasaki Ninja yang tak lain adalah Leo serta beberapa pengawal.

"Selamat datang di Daegu." ucap Baron seraya menatap Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya. "Baiklah. Malam ini adalah stage pertama dari Battle Track. Dan malam ini kalian akan menghadapi speedtrap race. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apa itu karena aku yakin kalian sudah mengerti. Orangku sudah memasang kamera pengawas di lokasi tertentu untuk mencatat kecepatan kalian. Agar kalian bisa bersiap, aku akan memberikan kalian alat navigasi.", Baron memberi isyarat pada pengawalnya. Pengawal itu pun mendekati Kyuhyun, Kris, Kai, Key, dan Eunhyuk seraya menyerahkan sebuah alat seperti komputer tablet.

"Alat itu langsung terhubung dengan satelit. Kalian bisa melihat lokasi pos speedtrap dari alat itu. Dia juga akan mencatat berapa kecepatan yang kalian tempuh saat melewati pos speedtrap dan akan langsung masuk ke komputer pengawas. Itu juga yang akan menjadi penunjuk jalan yang akan kalian lalui. Letakkan saja alat itu speedometer, dia akan berfungsi otomatis. Ada pertanyaan?" jelas Baron.

"Kau bilang kau mempersiapkan orang untuk menemani kami balapan, mana dia?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Belum sempat Baron menjawab, sebuah Aston Martin berwarna silver berhenti di samping mobil Kyuhyun, sejajar dengan peserta Battle Track. Semua mata menatap mobil tersebut. Kaca mobil yang gelap tidak memperlihatkan siapa sosok yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut. Kyuhyun terkejut menatap mobil itu, begitu juga dengan Donghae.

"_Apa!? Jadi Jinnie yang akan ikut balapan. Tidak mungkin!_" batin Donghae.

Pintu mobil terbuka, keluar seorang yeoja dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Polisi menghambat jalanku, jadi aku harus menyingkirkan mereka." ucap yeoja itu seraya mendekati Baron.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Leeteuk, dan Kibum tercengang menatap sosok yeoja itu. Baron melihat ekspresi anggota Blacklist yang nampak sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan yeoja itu.

"Jinnie!" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Sungmin, perempuan itu mirip sekali dengan Jinnie. Tapi bukankah Jinnie sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu." ucap Leeteuk.

Sungmin tidak menjawab Leeteuk, dia menatap sosok yeoja yang berdiri di samping Baron.

"Adikku Raven yang akan menjadi teman kalian balapan. Aku katakan, meskipun dia perempuan, jangan anggap remeh kemampuannya. Jika aku menjadi kalian, meski dia bukan musuh yang sebenarnya, aku akan tetap berhati-hati." tutur Baron. Yeoja yang disebut Raven itu tersenyum.

"Kalian bisa bersiap di posisi kalian. Leo, ambil alih." titah Baron. Leo membungkuk mengerti.

Raven menuju ke mobilnya, dia melihat anggota Blacklist. Matanya menatap sosok Donghae sejenak sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat terkejut. Sungmin melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun dan mendekati namjachingunya itu.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, dia menghela nafas lalu mengangguk, "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Sungmin.

"Kau yakin?", Sungmin memastikan. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Fokuslah baby. Fokus pada balapan. Ok?", Sungmin meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namja itu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia menatap Aston Martin yang ada di samping mobilnya.

"_Fokus Kyu. Fokus. Pikirkan hal itu nanti. Fokus._" batin Kyuhyun.

Deru mesin terdengar keras dari setiap mobil peserta. Mereka bersiap di stir masing-masing, menunggu aba-aba dari Leo untuk dimulainya Battle Track Stage 1.

**~ TBC ~**

**Dee (****｡◕‿◕｡****)**

**###**

**Read and review ****＼****(****;)****／**

**Don't be silent reader**

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)****ﾌ**

Note :

- **Sprint race** adalah race dimana pembalap akan menempuh rute yang sudah ditetapkan dengan letak garis start dan finish yang berbeda, yang menang adalah siapa yang dapat sampai di garis finish lebih dulu

- **Circuit race** adalah race dimana pembalap akan menempuh rute yang sama sesuai dengan jumlah yang ditentukan (lap), letak garis start dan finish biasanya sama

- **Speedtrap race** adalah race dimana pembalap harus membawa mobilnya dalam kecepatan tertinggi di suatu pos yang sudah terpasang kamera pengawas yang akan merekam kecepatan pembalap tersebut

- **Lap knockout race** adalah race dimana pembalap melalui sebuah track selama beberapa kali (normal 2 atau 3 lap), di setiap lap, peserta terakhir yang memasuki garis finish, tidak boleh mengikuti lap selanjutnya

Kendaraan yang muncul (ganti tanda bintang dengan titik) :

**Kris Jetstream – Pagani Huayra**

fileden*com/files/2012/7/18/3327143/Kris%20Jetsream%20-%20Pagani%20Huayra*jpg

**Kai Carbon – Lamborghini Sesto Elemento**

fileden*com/files/2012/7/18/3327143/Kai%20Carbon%20-%20Lamborghini-Sesto-Elemento*jpg

**Key Ripper – Zento ST1**

fileden*com/files/2012/7/18/3327143/Key%20Ripper%20-%20Zento%20ST1*jpg

**Leo – Kawasaki Ninja ZZR 1400**

fileden*com/files/2012/7/18/3327143/Leo%20-%20Kawasaki%20Ninja%20ZZR%201400*jpg


End file.
